Forbidden Fables: Beauty
by lemony.club
Summary: Belle has everything she ever wanted while being happily betrothed to a successful fiance, who showers her with the finest gifts that money can buy. Even so, she would gladly give up all she has in order to save her father from the retribution of a demon. Can her free-spirit mends the demon's broken heart? [Indefinite Hiatus: See my notice in review section]
1. Prologue

**Forbidden Fables (NarutoxDisney)**

 **Disclaimer:** This story is a work of fiction. All the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

* * *

 **=[Prologue]=**

"Stupid! Stupid! Damn it! Where are you, Ero-sennin!?" Naruto cursed loudly and agitatedly as he hastily raced and acrobatically leaped across the rooftop of a secluded village in order to avoid the incredibly pissed off female populations.

It wasn't his fault. Well, at least not entirely. The blond-haired boy, who was only fifteen years old, was looking for the elusive perverted hermit, who'd told him that he was doing research for his next smut book. That would only mean there was one type of place to go to as Naruto had learnt from experience so many times before; a place where revealing skins were the most abundant.

Naruto sighed wearily as he dropped down through the opening between the buildings and into an alley way. Not a moment sooner, he suppressed his energy signature while his back was pressed hard against the closest wall. His starling blue eyes immediately peered at the entrance way, which was obscured by bins and overhanging cloths. His keen ears twitched, capturing the distorted shouting of the mob several minutes later.

"Please don't look. There's no one in here," he prayed suggestively with beads of sweats sliding down his forehead while watching the armed masses passing the narrow opening by. It was just his bad luck that there were several female jounins accompanying the civilian population in the hot spring. If it wasn't for them being so proficient at sensing other people, he would never have been caught so quickly. Playing it safe, he gave the allowance of several more minutes before letting out a breath of relief.

"Well, that's another town off limit," Naruto told himself as he crouched on the ground. He pursed his lips and tapped the pavement with an index finger, counting how many places he had managed to piss off in the time he had studied and trained under the white-haired sage, Jiraiya. To be honest, his sensei had already pissed them off long ago.

Forming a deep frown, he leaned back against the wall while staring blankly at the opposite wall. It had been almost two and half years since he officially became the apprentice of the sennin. Two and a half years since he left the village of hidden leaves in order to become all that he could be. While the time was well-spent for most part, Naruto felt he could have done so much more. He scratched his whiskered cheek several times with an absented mind before pondering what all his friends had been doing back home. They were likely very busy training while he was wasting his precious time, looking for his sensei day in and out.

"Where the fuck did you go, Ero-sennin? It has been half a day already!" Naruto roared in annoyance. His voice drowned out quickly as he remembered the villagers were still looking for him. "Maybe the toads know where he is? They usually do."

Naruto was about to do the summoning technique, but abruptly stopped. Bringing forth Gamakichi in such a cramped alley way was a bad idea. He compensated and summoned one of the smaller toads instead.

 **– Prologue –**

"Pa and Ma said Jiraiya is still in this town. He is doing research," the small toad answered while staring up at him.

"Eh…? Bullshit! I've searched every place he could go!" Naruto snapped furiously. He then sighed as he watched the sun glided ever so slowly across the sky. Night was coming soon, and another day would be wasted. He dropped his head to the ground again. "Sorry; didn't mean to get angry at you. Ero-sennin had told me that he would teach me a new technique five days ago." It was almost seven days – a week – to be exact.

The toad nodded, seemingly dismissing his outburst while remaining calmed and collective. "Have you searched every library in town, Naruto? He could be in there doing his research."

"Eh…?" Naruto blinked several times. "You mean he's doing 'actual' research!?"

"Can you please stop yelling? I can hear you in normal voice just fine," the toad requested politely with a headshake. "And I don't understand, Naruto. What do you mean by actual research?"

The toad seemed genuinely sincere.

"…" Naruto cursed something inaudible under his breath. He wasn't about to corrupt an innocent child by telling it what 'research' actually meant in the context he knew. "Er… nothing at all. Alright, I'm going to have a look at the library. Thanks for the suggestion. Say hi to Gamakichi for me when you get back."

"I will," the toad promised with a nod. It vanished from the alleyway in a puff of white smoke.

"The library huh…?" Naruto mumbled as he stood upright. He looked skyward before running up the wall and peeking from the ledge at the rooftop. When seeing no one in sight, he cocked his head and looked towards the small circular building on the outskirt of the town.

"Are there hot girls in the library?" Naruto asked himself. It was a redundant question since if Ero-sennin was there, there were.

 **– Prologue –**

Sadly, Naruto was wrong. He found the library was devoid of life. Reading was not very popular with the town's population apparently. That much was obvious from the still silence. But then again, the civilians probably had better thing to do. Strangely, Naruto thought the area inside was far larger than he had expected from the size of the building when seeing it from the outside.

Naruto wandered around for vacated ground level for a brief moment before heading up stair. From the layout chart on the wall, he found there were several levels in the building including a few built below ground level. Frankly, he didn't want to check every single one for his sensei. It would take too much time. Even if he did find the man by doing so, night time would have fallen so another day would still be wasted.

"Are you in here Ero-sennin!?" Naruto shouted once he reached another level. Oddly enough, he hadn't found anyone in the library at all in the previous levels.

"Please do not yell in here, boy," a soft voice said from the nearby table. Its owner, an old man with gray hair, pointed at the billboard on the wall with a skeletal finger.

Naruto blinked and faced at the warning sign situated by the entrance to the staircase before rubbing the back of his head with flustered embarrassment. He fixed his forehead protector before bowing his head to the old man apologetically. "I'm terribly sorry, Jiji-san. I was looking for a… never mind. He's probably not here."

"And how would you know if he isn't when you have not searched every level thoroughly?" The old man asked flatly while returning his attention back to the book on the desk in front of him.

"Well… it doesn't seem like this is a place Ero-sennin would be," Naruto answered while moving closer to the old man so he would not have to raise his voice. He didn't say that the old man was the first person he met in the building. As he was neared enough, he could examine the book the old man was reading. His brow furrowed when he saw only white pages. The book seemed to be entirely blanked. There was also not a single speck of dust could be seen upon the fiber. "Eh… what are you reading?"

"A very interesting and peculiar story about a young twelve year old boy," the old man answered while flipping to the next page as if he was actually reading the book line by line. "The boy was shunned by everyone in his village from the day he was born out for something that was beyond his control. But even so, he remained optimistic and cheerful, going as far as hoping to be acknowledged by all those that had done him much grief…"

Naruto found the brief summary the old man gave strangely familiar, but couldn't put his finger on it.

"Really? All of that from a blank book…?" Naruto mumbled confusingly before his mind clicked. Chakra flowed into his eyes as he examined at the white page once more. Words were now visible, but they were distorted from his angle of view. He quickly shifted his position and hovered over the man from behind in order to see the word more clearly, but the old man stopped whatever he was doing and cocked his head around.

"Uh… sorry… I was just curious," Naruto apologized and immediately backed away.

"I see. If you wish to read this story, you may, but only after I'm done with it," the old man pointed out and returned his attention back to the book. Without averting his grey eyes from the white pages, he pointed a finger at the aligning bookshelves situated along the wall. "There might be other stories that are of interest to you."

Naruto nodded, following the appointed direction to examine at the bookshelves. He was thinking if there was any book that similar to the Icha Icha series, which his godfather published in his pastime. It seemed unlikely though. Would a public library stock up on smut?

While the blond was busy contemplating with himself, the old man spoke up once more. "Just a friendly warning, Naruto, books are considered as gateway into another world. Do not dwell too deep into them or you will become too attached."

"Huh? What did you just say?" Naruto questioned absentmindedly. He thought the old man had just said his name, which he was sure he didn't give out.

The old man waved his hand dismissively, retaining his attention onto the book. He had wasted enough time and did not wish to waste any more needlessly.

Naruto decided to leave the old man to his own reading. He strolled across the room quietly and had a look at the bookshelves to see anything out of curiosity. While doing so, he had completely forgotten that he was searching for a certain white-haired sage. His fingers meticulously slid across several neatly aligned books before he was interested enough to take one out.

In truth, Naruto had never liked reading in general. He was more of a hand on person, learning through physical endeavors rather than sitting through theories and lectures. Still, the book in his hand was thin, thus easy enough to for him to skim through quickly. As he flipped open the hard cover, the pages were unexpectedly blanked.

"You need chakra to read these books?" Naruto mumbled as chakra flowed into his eyes. Words began to appear, but they were so distorted that it was illegible. Refining his control over the technique and straining his eyes, the words on the pages sharpened enough for him to make them out. It took great effort on his part.

"No wonders no one is in the library," he mumbled. Civilians would have to be well trained in the art of molding of chakra to read any of these books. Shinobi wouldn't waste their time and energy since they could entertain themselves by more bloody sports.

Naruto flipped through several pages from front, reaching the first sentence of the first chapter. "Once upon a time…" he read the opening line before quirking his brow. "Huh? This sounds like story written for kids."

Naruto looked up at the metal plate that welded into the section of the shelves. It was blanked before, but now with chakra flowing through his sharp blue eyes, he could see the words as clear as day.

"Fairy Tales. Please enjoy at your own peril," it stated with an underlying ominous tone.

"Eh…?" Naruto rolled his eyes and returned them back onto the book in his hand. "Once upon a time, there was a girl called Ella. She saw the world not always as it was, but –

Naruto couldn't continue to read since the words upon the pages began morphed and shifted, moving away from their original spot towards the center. He blinked several times, making sure his eyes weren't playing trick on him. They weren't. The words began to join together, spiraling along a circular path into the center like a hypnotic pinwheel.

"Genjutsu...!" Naruto speculated as the world surrounding him darkened and swirled.

 **– End of Chapter –**

* * *

This story is designed to be episodic! It is based mostly – if not entirely – on fairy tales, folklores, and urban legends. Each **_arc_** can be read individually, but reading them in chronological order will allow you to learn about the overarching story.

 **Confirmed Chronological Index**

 **Cinderella** – based on the 2015 film of the same name.  
 **Beauty** – based on Beauty and the Beast.  
 **Arabian Night** – based on Aladdin  
 **Tangled** – based on the animated film of the same name.  
 **Siren** – based on the animated film: Little Mermaid  
 **Mirror** – based on the animated film of the same name.  
 **Aurora** – based on the 1959 animated film, Sleeping Beauty, as well as 2014 Maleficent.  
… More arcs will be confirmed as story progress.


	2. Cinderella (1)

**Forbidden Fables (NarutoxDisney)**

 **Disclaimer:** This story is a work of fiction. All the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

* * *

 **=[Cinderella]=  
1**

"Who the fuck placed a Genjutsu inside a children book!?" Naruto roared angrily as he jerked upward from his laying position. He rubbed his face in annoyance before realizing he was no longer in the quiet library. He narrowed his blue eyes, making out massive glass window from across the great chasm.

It wasn't chasm exactly. Naruto lowered his head and saw the items scattered on the vastness that was the wooden floor.

"Woah…? What the hell!? Those are some big ass table and chairs. Is that a bed?" Naruto called out and made haste towards the wooden ledge for a more detailed examination. He realized he was situated on top of a titanic bookshelf. At least it was exceedingly large from his perspective.

With panic setting in, Naruto hastily looked around the room, making out everything as quickly as his sharp blue eyes could scan. The room he was in was a dusty attic from what he could surmise. Aside the numerous broken goods and furniture positioned along the wall, there were a couple unbroken chairs, a small cracked table, and a used bed from the creases in the rugged blanket. Someone apparently had slept here a short while ago. Still, the detail of the room was so vivid that he was overly impressed at the incredible scope of the illusionary technique that had ensnared him.

"Kind of cool, but how do I break out of this Genjutsu?" Naruto questioned thoughtfully as he checked his body and robe for any sign of injuries and damages. There were none as far as he could tell. His mind quickly recalled the lesson taught by the white-haired sage. He suppressed all flow of chakra in his body before flooding it once more in order to break himself out of the illusionary world.

Genjutsu dissipation did not work as it was supposed to, prompting Naruto to attempt several more times before a grumbling sound made itself known in the back of his mind. The demon sealed within his gut was agitated.

Naruto ignored the tailed beast since he was strictly told by Jiraiya not to speak to it unless he was in a dire situation. But then again, from his failed attempt, he was trapped in powerful Genjutsu. That was a sort of dire situation.

After a few seconds of self-debating, Naruto closed his eyes and entered his mindscape. It was a dark and murky place with a single massive cage, housing the nine tailed fox.

"What do you want… you know something don't you?" Naruto asked while looking up at the glowing red slit eyes.

Kurama stared down at the blond before chuckling inwardly with amusement. Its lips remained firmly sealed. It knew something concerning the world they were both now trapped in, but it wasn't entirely sure exactly what the world was. As the strongest of the tailed beasts, it would surely know if it or its host was under some form of Genjutsu. It might not able to control its action like it once was ensnared by an Uchiha, but still, it would know if was being controlled to any extend.

Naruto narrowed his eyes after a minute of silence. "You stupid mute! Stop wasting my time!" There never was enough time for him to do all that he wanted to do.

Kurama did not make any response – physical or verbally – to the insult.

Seeing that, Naruto let out a deep and annoyed sigh before turning away from the cage. "You probably don't know anything anyway."

" **Hah? I know more than you, you ignorant brat! This place isn't… I'm not going to tell you even if you beg!** "

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Naruto called out with a dismissive wave of hand before vanishing from the mindscape to return to the outer world. The idea that he could enter his mindscape had told him that he wasn't trapped in a low level Genjutsu.

That could be problematic.

 **– Cinderella –**

Naruto fumed as he walked along the wooden planking in the ceiling to no particular destination. He still hadn't figure out an effective way to break out of the illusionary technique, thus he was becoming more and more inclined to agree with the demon on the prospect that everything around him wasn't simply just an illusion. If that was the case then someone must have shrunk him to pinky size and dumped him in this gigantic room for whatever reason.

Was he being held as a hostage?

Frowningly, Naruto stopped the chakra flow to unglue his legs from the ceiling. Gravity immediately pulled him towards the floor. He flipped to an upright position along the air and landed perfectly on the wooden floor. The timber bucklered under the force. Being held as some form of hostage didn't seem like the case since his physical prowess and abilities remained completely unrestrained and unrestricted, so. One would have thought that any kind of kidnappers – if they were actually the culprits – would have restricted his ninjutsu in a meaningful way.

Maybe they did restrict his powers by shrinking him?

"I don't want to be step on…" Naruto gulped and dashed across the floor at super speed, reaching the closed door in only a fraction of a second. The wooden door was simply massive through his eyes. He likely could fit through the keyhole or in the gap between it and the floor, but quickly decided that he wasn't about to squeeze himself through the opening like a cockroach.

Since everything in the room was half broken already, one more wouldn't hurt. Creating several shadow clones, Naruto ordered them to make a miniature door. The construction task didn't take longer than half a minute to do when considering the sheer destructive power of a rasengan against any solid object, but the screeching noise it made when grinding through the hard wood alerted a furry feline creature down stair.

The cat, whose name was Lucifer, eagerly raced up the cold wooden steps, passing by a blond-haired girl with sky blue eyes in a dirty gown. In doing so, the feline creature would have tilted over a bucket of water if the girl did not move quickly on her hands. From the kneeling position with a cleaning rag in her hand, she looked at the retreating form of the cat.

"Wait, Lucifer. You can't go up there," the fifteen year old girl called out, fearing that the feline might hunt down the only friends she had since her father's untimely passing.

 **– Cinderella –**

"Ummm… Tora? You sure have grown since I last saw you," Naruto jested at the titanic cat that was looming over him like a hungry predator. He wasn't afraid. If anything, he was a little startled at its enormous size.

While thinking about the actual Tora back in the village of hidden leaves, Naruto instinctively flipped backward as the feline's paw tried to slice his body in half. "Did you just try to cut me up? Alright, let see if you can."

Lucifer tried again and again to cut down the miniature shinobi with its pointy claws like the shinobi was some kind of rodent. In fact, there were several actual rodents hiding nearby, but they simply watched the aerobatic display by the small nibbled human in awe, or as awe as a bunch of hungry mice could be when seeing a mountain of cheese for the first time.

"Alright, I don't want to play anymore," Naruto requested once he avoided another annoying swipe, then another, then another. "Enough already! I'm not a mouse, you stupid fur ball!"

If Lucifer could understand human speeches, it was in vain. Feline creatures would never negotiate with its food no matter how intelligence its food may seemed. Sadly, before Lucifer could attempt to enact any more harm, it was sent across the hall with an enraged punch. Letting out a small whimper, it finally collapsed into a heap under the slightly cracked planking in the wall.

"… Woops," Naruto murmured and raced towards the unconscious Lucifer. He checked to make sure it was still alive, which it was. "I told you to stop it, but you didn't listen." Naruto cocked his head to the side and looked up at the stunned girl while pointing at the feline with a finger. "It was self-defense. You saw it right? It tries to attack me!"

Instead of responding, Elle slapped herself with both hands – one on each cheek – to make sure she wasn't hallucination. She had dreamed about small people for as long as she had lived, but she had no ideas what she would say when she met one, let alone witnessing it – he – sending her step mother's beloved cat against the wall with a single strike. Finding her voice, she kneeled down and asked: "Who are you?"

"Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto introduced himself with a wide smile. He then pointed his thumb against his chest with puffed up pride. "I'm the future hokage!"

"Naruto…" Ella recited the blond's name. It was a strange name; magical even. She wasn't sure what a hokage was, however. She wanted to know what, but she had to introduce herself first. "I'm Ella. It's nice to meet you."

"Ella…?" Naruto mumbled the name. He recalled the first few sentences he'd read from the book before the surrounding swirled and darkened. His mind connected the dots slowly. Didn't the old man state something about books being a gateway into another world? Was he in another world? Still, that didn't explain why he was so small though.

"Are we in a book?" Naruto asked sternly. It sounded like an incredible stupid question the moment he heard himself saying it. Somehow, if he had switched the word book to scroll, it didn't sound all that strange. Shinobi could seal people into specialized scroll after all.

"I don't understand what you mean, Naruto," Ella asserted while gently checking over the unmoving Lucifer. She hoped it was okay as she had no ill will against the feline. How it was raised and taught was not its fault. The same could be said for her stepsisters, Drisella and Anastasia. Although, she had always hoped they would treat her as their sister rather than their servant.

"It's fine… probably," Naruto said as he looked at his knuckles on one hand. He had only used enough physical strength in order to make the creature back away, or that what he had thought. For its size in relation to him, the feline creature was incredibly squishy.

Letting a deep sigh, Naruto leaped up on the air and landed on the girl's shoulder. The maneuver was so fast that she didn't notice it before he spoke into her ear, earning a small shriek in return.

"I didn't hit it that hard. I only use this much strength," Naruto said and demonstrated by slapping his palm square against her neck playfully. He sweat-dropped as the blond-haired girl collapsed onto the floor, unconscious.

 **– Cinderella –**

"Elle. Are you alright?"

"Who…?" Ella mumbled softly as she opened her blue eyes slowly while lying on her bed. When her neck pulsated in pain, her hand jerked up and rubbed it.

"It's me, Mario, I mean Naruto," Naruto said by her ear.

Ella was still in a daze when she was knocked out by a powerful blow so she only managed to capture the last word he had said. "Naruto," she mumbled, remembering the tiny human. Slowly, she turned to eye the miniature shinobi before gasping in surprise at numerous others that were standing around on her body. There were dozens of them. Some of them were standing in the most inappropriate places on her chest.

"I've created them so we could carry you in here to rest," Naruto said he saw the surprise look on the girl's face. Had she never seen a duplication technique before?

Ella lost her voice in that moment before closing her eyes fully. "I'm must be dreaming," she told herself softly, making Naruto winced slightly.

"Hey boss, where do you want us to put the cat? It's still unconscious and would be for some time," one of the shadow clones said before his stomach grumbled. "By the way, we're hungry. Is there anything to eat?"

"Eat? Why the hell do you need to? Dispel already!" Naruto snapped his order. A few eruptions of white smokes soon followed.

"Hey, there's cheese down here," one of the shadow clones on the floor said while pointing at the small piece of cheese in the corner. Several clones were chewing on it while the three rodents only stared at them.

"It's pretty good," one of them uttered through a mouthful.

"Maybe it's because we haven't eaten anything for the entire day!" another one called out through a mouthful. More were gathering around the piece of cheese like it was the best thing they ever tasted.

"Entire day…?" Ella mumbled. She jerked upright and looked out the window. The sun had begun its descent into the horizon, thus her stepmother and sisters would return home soon. "Oh no, I have to finish cleaning and cook dinner."

Ella carefully navigated through her shambled room, minding each of her steps, and finally exited out of the door. By the time she reached the kitchen on the ground level, she noticed several of Narutos were standing vertical against her clothing. It was as if their feet were glued to the worn out fabric.

"Naruto… why are there so many that looked like you? Are they all your brothers?"

"I can duplicate myself," Naruto said with a grin. He decided to elaborate further on the technique called shadow clones, in which Ella equated it to magic for simplicity. It was not to say she was amazed at the ability to duplicate. Sometimes, she wished she could create multiple copies of herself. Maybe then, she would have time to do all the chores without exhausting herself.

"You have to do everything around the house by yourself?" Naruto asked. His clones had scourged the house during the time Ella was unconscious. It was quiet big.

"There used to be servants, keeping the house clean and tidy, the garden trimmed and watered, but… we have to cut back on expenses," Ella said with a smile while thinking about her father, who fell ill and passed away on one of his business venture.

Naruto stared at the blond-haired girl for a long second. The ashen stained on her face in no way reduce the bright smile she had on. It was then that he decided to offer his help. Since he had no clue how to get back home at the moment, he might as well help out an optimistic girl in need. He was not because he was smitten by her smile, or so he claimed inwardly.

"Can I stay here until I figure out what I should do?" Naruto asked.

"Yes… of course, but there are so many of you," Ella said with a hint of worry. While she was more than happy of making new friends, she feared what her step mother would say.

"These clones are only temporary," Naruto explained. "They will disappear after a while." A foxy smile formed on his face. "Right after they earn their upkeep."

Ella wondered what he meant by that. She saw he did something with his hands before white smokes erupted across the kitchen, causing her to gasp. The smoke dissipated quickly, revealing that there were hundreds – almost a thousand – of clones standing about.

"Alright guys, let's clean this house!" Naruto ordered.

Speechless, Ella could only stand there and watch as the army of blonds marched across the kitchen and into the hallway. They weren't good at the chore at first as they spilled water all over the place, but they learnt quickly once they became more experience.

"I don't know how to thank you," Ella said as the house was sparkling in the short amount that passed.

"Well… is there something to eat?" Naruto asked while his stomach growled loudly. The accumulated fatigue from all the clones also wore him down greatly. He also realized that any experience the clones gained would transfer and supplement his own. He was a master cleaner in less than an hour.

 **– To be continued –**

* * *

There's no fairy godmother in this story. Naruto is all Cinderella needed to get her happy ending. Also, Naruto just learned that shadow clones can be abused greatly.


	3. Cinderella (2)

**Forbidden Fables (NarutoxDisney)**

 **Disclaimer:** This story is a work of fiction. All the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

* * *

 **=[Cinderella]=  
2**

"Naruto. A new day has arrives," a voice whispered softly. "Don't you want to see the beautiful sunrise while listening to the melody sung by morning birds?"

It was the voice that Naruto had come to familiar with in these past years. Had it been a couple of years already? To him, it did not feel like so. His body remained unchanged, seemingly frozen in time while his mind matured as it would. In contrast, the blond-haired girl with sky blue eyes he had befriended grew as surely as the garden rose bloomed in the days and months that passed.

"In another hour, mum," Naruto murmured sarcastically while rolling his body onto its side and away from the girl. He simply wasn't a morning person, preferring the warm comfort that his small wooden bed could provide, and the cold draft that reign the damped attic every single morning – including the those of summers – did not persuade him otherwise.

On the other hand, Ella was up and about before even the sun begun its ascension into its rightful place upon the heaven. Watching the first golden ray radiating upon the garden while it glimmered through the icy particles in the air with her little friends – the rodents – was one of the more magical moments she'd created for herself. Magic could be found anywhere and everywhere. That what she believed, and to her, each day was an exciting adventure, filled with boundless hope and dream.

"If don't wake up soon, Jaq and Gus will not leave you any," Ella warned in a teasing manner. Jaq and Gus were the names she gave to the rodents. She would name every little creature, big and small, that lived in the house that her late mother and father had once did. Animals were her friends, possibly her only friends until Naruto dropped into her life one faithful day.

"What!? They dare?" Naruto jerked himself upwards and snapped his neck towards the small wooden table he'd crafted with the materials that were found in the attic; just like every single piece of furniture he currently owned.

The block of cheese, which was placed there by Ella just a moment ago, remained untouched while the trio of rodents stood to one side near the miniature cabinet. The mice seemed to take a liking to Naruto for whatever reason, and they always waited patiently for him to take the first bite and shared out the ration afterward.

Why did he find cheese incredibly tasty? He didn't know, but he and his clones gorged themselves on the stuff until Ella had to stop them lest they became too bloated to move.

Naruto narrowed his deep blue eyes at mice before slowly dropping back onto his handcrafted bed and pulled the warm purple blanket over his body once more. The blanket was sewed by the blond-haired girl, who was giggling while towering over him. The same could be said with every new piece of clothing he kept in his makeshift wooden cabinet.

Naruto had made a note to learn the power of textile arts one day just like he did with carpentry. The experience and knowledge accumulated by his clones were transferable, and with thousands of them working in tantrum on a single task, he would advance from apprentice to journeymen to master in any form of art in the matter of hours; minutes even.

Why didn't Jiraiya pointed out for him before? Surely the perverted sage knew about how broken Kage Bunshin was. Two and half years training under Ero-sennin could easily have been strength to thousands of years. It was a missed opportunity, and to prevent anymore wasted time, Naruto had spent the better part of the two years in this unfamiliar place mastering every single ninjutsu technique he knew the basic in.

Furthermore, Naruto was firmly confident in his new founded mastery in Taijutsu. When considering fighting massive amount of equal level opponents – his endless army of shadow clones – every single day, his skills had no choice but to skyrocket. The knowledge of how to open his inner gates still eluded him, however.

With several more playful nudges on his backside by a gigantic fingertip, Naruto groaned and decided to get up to embrace the coming of a new day. He scratched the side of his head and brushed his golden hair back while hazily approached the cabinet after leaving the bed. He ransacked through the colorful robe and cloak Ella had sewed for him since his original orange attire had worn out months ago.

Giving a prolonged yawn, Naruto cocked up at the girl with ashen remains caked in her blond hair. She must have been sleeping by the opening in the chimney that connected to the fireplace down stair for heat and warm. "Do you mind?"

"Oh, how silly of me," Ella responded apolitically, feeling flustered at her neglectfulness. He was a boy and she was girl after all. She turned around so her friend could have some privacy, but in doing so, a lock of blond hair swung across the air, dosing his living quarter with fine dust.

Naruto sneezed and shook his entire body to clear the ashen particles away. "Great. Now I need a shower. Thanks a lot, Cinder-chan."

"Please forgive me, Naruto. I didn't mean it," Cinder-chan – Ella – said as she turned around. A sincere expression was shown on her face, but Naruto simply pointed behind her as an unspoken request. She slowly turned away from him once more.

"Can you please stop calling me that, Naruto?" Ella asked softly a moment later. Cinder-chan was a nickname he gave her when she tried to create an opening in the chimney in the attic. It was to create a good source of heat since neither her step mother nor sisters would provide her with warmer blankets for the coming cold season. In her attempt, the ashen remains erupted outward the gap, bathing her in the stuff while he laughed quiet loudly.

"Hmmm… Okay, how about Cindy then?" Naruto asked while removing his shirt. He then folded it neatly and placed it one side for dusting and cleaning later. He then approached a small circular wooden tub by the cabinet's side. Standing before it, he did several hand seals in rapid succession before placing his palm above the tub. The water that filled the tub was so clear that even the royal palace would not have access to so readily. With another hand seals, the water was heated to a comfortable temperature.

"My name is Ella, please use it, Naruto," Ella requested humbly as she tilted her head slightly to the side when she heard a splashing sound. The things the little ninja could do seemed strange as well as magical to her. He'd once said that everyone in his world could do it with proper training and practice. The place he came from must have been quiet wonderful.

"Cinder… Ella… oh I know, how about Cinderella then?" Naruto compromised with amusement as he submerged himself under the liquid, soaking his hair entirely, removing any traces of dust and dirt, returning it into its natural golden color.

The nickname Cinderella didn't fare any better than simply just Cinder-chan, but Ella knew Naruto meant no disrespect. He gave everyone strange and odd name from the cat, Lucifer, to her stepmother, Lady Tremaine and stepsisters, Drisella and Anastasia. Even the mailman had a bizarre nickname. Still, she wanted to be called as Ella since it was the name her mother had given her. After a brief moment of contemplation, Ella pursed her lips and accepted that arguing with the boy would earn her another nickname.

When she heard some splashing and squeaking from behind her, she tilted her head slightly to the side in order to capture the small blond along with the mice in the corner of her eyes. The mice were all being squeezed into the small tub together by several naked clones. Well, they weren't entirely naked as a cloth wrapped around their waist.

"You guys need a bath too! Stay still or I will knock you out!" Naruto ordered. The mice quickly accepted the command. Once they had been cleaned sufficiently, they began spraying water at each other, which Naruto joined in. The playful nature everyone displayed brought a smile onto Ella's face. She wanted to join them.

"You know, Cinderella," Naruto said while leaning back against one of the soaked mouse and using it as some sort of cushion. A grin was plastered on his face. "I thought I was the only one who does all the peeping around here."

"I wasn't peeping," Ella responded hastily and straightened her head once again. How long had she been staring, and what exactly did he mean by peeing? Surely he wouldn't do something like that. "I was only curious what you were doing, that's all."

"Right, sure you were," Naruto jested with a grin and leaned forward so his muscular chest was pressed against the side of the tub. "Hmmm… How about you join me? You look like you needed one yourself."

Hearing that, Ella instinctively entangled her fingers into her dirty blond hair. "You wan –

"Hah! I was just kidding," Naruto interjected with a forced chuckle. He dropped backward against the furry cushion. "As if you could fit in here, Cinderella. I might get squash!"

"I wouldn't do that!" Ella pouted as her face flushed in a deep shade of red. Was it embarrassment or other strange emotional stimulation? It was likely the mixture of both.

"Heh… well, even if you couldn't join me, you can watch as much as you like, Cinderella. I won't say a thing," Naruto promised teasingly.

"I… need to prepare morning meal for stepmother," Ella swiftly said and hastily left from her current position while Naruto watched on from his bathtub. It was way too early for that as the sun hadn't risen yet, but he didn't say anything.

 **– Cinderella –**

Ella realized that it was too early the moment she entered the dark kitchen. Any meal would be cold by the time her stepmother was seated at the table and likely be rotten by the time her stepsisters were awake enough.

With nothing else to do, she strolled around the kitchen, rubbing her finger against the table, feeling the cleanliness of it all. The amount of work she was forced to do had increased each passing day, but even so, the amount of work she had done each day did not change. The miniature shinobi had done most of the chores for her with his ever increasing numbers of clones. She had sworn there must have been at least several thousands of them roaming around the house – inside and outside – keeping everything neat, tidy, and spotless when no one was looking.

Ella picked up a novel she used to read as a child and seated at the table. She was about to reread it by candlelight, but was interrupted by Lucifer. The cat entered the kitchen by pushing open the door from the other side. There were several passengers mounting it.

"Ah, Cinder-chan," Naruto said.

"Cinder-chan?" Ella asked absentmindedly. "Isn't it Cinderella now?"

The shadow clone stared up at her before cocking his head towards to his comrade. "Hey! Did boss give her a new nickname?" He asked in a low tone of voice.

"Huh? Why are you asking me? I was with you the whole time," was the response.

"Oh right," Naruto responded with a mental kick. "My mind is getting a bit hazy. I think I need to dispel soon." He turned his attention back to Cinderella. "Do you need something, Cinderella?"

"No… everything is wonderful, Naruto," Ella replied.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked, and after a brief examination of the girl, he continued. "You could use a bath. Do you want us to prepare you one?"

 _I thought I was the only one who does all the peeing around here,_ was the words that passed through her mind when he asked. Come to think of it. It had been a year since Naruto took it upon himself to prepare her bath. She refused at first, but gave in since the water he magically created was far cleaner than any water she had ever seen.

"No!" Ella shouted with a blush. The book was slammed against the table while her chest was heaving rapidly.

"Eh?" Naruto questioned and eyed his duplicate by the side. "Is she sick?"

The clone sighed and said: "Why are you asking me?"

 **– Cinderella –**

"Mother, have you heard!?" Anastasia called out at the dinner table. The young girl was in a high and excited spirit ever since she returned from the nearby town. Like Ella, Anastasia was a romantic at heart, yearning for that one true love, wherever he may be. Sadly, her mother and sister's negative influence and scheming dictated her behavior greatly. "I was invited to the king's festival. It's going to be three days long!"

"Dear sister, where have you been? The news is quite old," Drisella gave a snaky remark. It was only a day old, but still, it was old news considering that the upcoming king's festival was the most prestige event in the entire kingdom. Rumors had already circulated throughout the realm that the prince – who had become of age and would succeed his dying father soon – would have to find a suitable bride, thus all eligible maidens were encouraged to attend. That could mean only one thing.

"Everyone is invited, not just you," Drisella added with a hint of mockery. Thus, Anastasia pouted as her spirit sank. Her mother, Lady Tremaine encouraged her, but did not tell Drisella off.

Ella overheard the conversation as she placed down plates along the table. "Everyone is invited… is that also including me?" She asked with hope in her tone. She wanted to see the prince as he was said to be the most charming man in the entire kingdom. They actually called him Prince Charming.

Lady Tremaine looked at the girl in amusement. "You, Ella?" She examined at the ashen remains that were still visible the girl's blond hair. It was impossible to remove all of it considering Ella had spent most of her days in the kitchen, using a rundown stove to cook. "Please, you would only embarrass yourself with your appearance and mannerism. Do clean yourself before you make such a request."

Hearing the comment by her mother, Drisella smirked and looked at her plate. "There's cinder on my plate," she called out. There wasn't. She glanced around the room and pointed at Ella. "There're cinders everywhere. Maybe you should be called Cinder, Ella."

"Cinderella?" Ella misheard the words. She had already got used to the demeaning name since Naruto had been calling her that for a last few days. It didn't hurt more than it should.

"Are you trying to poison me!?" Drisella snapped loudly.

Ella was about to apologize even though she had taken great care in preparing each meal as if it was for a King. In truth, if she wanted to, she could have poisoned all of them long ago. It wouldn't take much effort and no one would be the wiser. In fact, Naruto had suggested something like that when he saw how badly she was treated by those that she so called her family.

"You wouldn't die from something like that, Drisella," Anastasia interjected. It was logical since they had been breathing in the stuff ever since the fireplace was running at full blast to keep the cold at bay. If ash was truly poisonous, they would have all died long ago.

Drisella glared at her sister, Anastasia, before sending the same glare at Ella. Her hand jerked to the side and flicked the plate off the table. The expensive china shattered against the polished floor, scrapping the wood and sending editable food across the ground. "Oh… how clumsy of me."

"Could be a dear and clean that up, Ella?" Lady Tremaine requested. A smile was formed by her lips. "Or should I start calling you Cinderella from now on?"

"It's –

"Drisella and Anastasia, you must prepare yourself for the festivals. Come, I will fit you with the finest dresses we can afford. You don't want to disappoint the prince, now would you?" Lady Tremaine interrupted, thus cutting off whatever Ella was going say. The girl's opinions were was no concern to her. She got up from her seat and left with her two daughters, leaving Ella to clean up the mess.

"That bitch. Why can't I kill her again?" Naruto asked once he dropped off the ceiling. When Ella didn't tell him off like she usually had done previously, he cocked his head up to see her teary face. "… Are you alright, Ella?"

"I'm okay, Naruto," Ella answered. She used the back of her hand to clear the tears away. Anastasia had changed slowly over the years, but Drisella and stepmother became even crueler, seeing her nothing more than a slave. "You used my name?"

"Yeah, I thought you might not like to be called… Cinderella," Naruto responded with a hint of guilt and remorse.

"I don't mind," Ella said with a shake of her head. "It's just a name."

"Then why are you sad…?" Naruto asked. "Do you want to go to the festival with everyone one?"

"Yes. I would love to, but stepmother is right. I would only embarrass myself and others," Ella said with a weak smile. "I have neither the clothes nor shoes. I don't even know how to dance."

"Those things could be fixed easily," Naruto said softly with a smile. He did a rapid hand seals, creating dozens of shadow clones to help with the mess while he left the kitchen to have a detail read at some of the scattered books in the attic.

 **– Cinderella –**

"Why do we need to learn how to dance?" One of the clones questioned as he held hands with another clones. They both danced swirled around each other along with hundreds of other pairings. Each one of them was grumping at the gayest thing they were forced to do by their boss.

"Urge to kill rising," a few of them mumbled.

"Shut up and practice!" Naruto shouted the order before focusing his attention on another group of clones. "What about you guys?"

"Well… we skewered a few dozens of us trying to stick stuff together with a thread and needle," the clone foreman said while rubbing his stomach along with Naruto instinctively. It was where the needle ran right through them. The phantom pain was still there. "It's just too damn hard and we're running out of fabric to practice, boss. Can we go steal some from the Drillbitch?"

Naruto sighed. No, the last time he did that, Drisella had blamed Ella for it. He looked at the fabrication team. They were using chakra to create various substances that could be useful. One of them comes up with an exceeding strong and fine thread, but it was so fine that it would cut through the skin with ease.

"Boss, we running low on chakra," one of clones said when running up to him.

"Chakra," Naruto mumbled. He was running low as well. Making thousands upon thousands of clones would do that to him. He needed to return back into the house and rest for the night, but the festival was in a couple of days. He had to use all the time he had.

" **I can give you some, brat,** " the voice in his head offered.

"Shut up, fur ball. I'm not letting you out," Naruto retorted in annoyance. For months now, the fox tried to offer him powers and knowledge in exchange for its freedom. He was smart enough to realize that if the Bijuu somehow got out, it would be incredibly bad for everyone.

" **Oh come now,** " Kurama mused. " **I only wanted to see a joyous smile on her beautiful face.** "

"Bullshit. If you touch her, I'm going to –" Naruto threatened before his body swelled in chakra. "…?"

" **No string attached,** " Kurama said.

"What's the deal? You would never lend me your powers unless you wanted something in return."

" **Oh, you will find out eventually,** " Kurama said before its laughter was echoed loudly in the blond's mindscape.

"Damn creepy fox," Naruto murmured and shivered slightly. He didn't like what the fox had in mind, but he didn't want to deal with it right now. With a rapid hand seals, Naruto created thousands more clones with chakra he was granted. They immediately got to work on various projects Naruto was doing.

"Where did the shoes team go?" Naruto asked once he realized a group of clones was missing.

 **– Cinderella –**

"Hey, Cinderalla. A new day has arrives," Naruto whispered softly into her ear. "Don't you want to go to prepare the festivals?"

"Naruto…?" Ella mumbled in her sleep. It was hours before the sun would rise. She had never seen him wake up this early unless he didn't sleep at all last night like the clones that guarded the house. Slowly, she opened her sky blue eyes and was greeted with a pair of deep blue eyes. She shrieked in both shock and fright as the whiskered face leaned over her.

On reflex, Ella jerked backward from him. "Naruto!? You're big…? I mean you're huge… I mean you're –

"You mean I'm full size?" Naruto asked as he straightened his posture. His clothing was not the same one he usually wore. It was exquisitely made. So many intricate patterns with stiches so fine that one would think they were sewed into the expensive fabric by tiny hands. "Well yeah, I needed to be in order to teach you how to dance."

Ella took a moment to find her voice. "How to dance…?"

"Yes," Naruto said. His mind recalled some of the custom he had read just a few days ago. "May I have this dance, my Lady?"

"Woah, boss, slow down! You forgot about her dress," one of the clones reminded him while standing on one of his shoulders. The clone then lowered its tone. "You didn't let us change her when she was asleep so she has to put it on herself."

"Oh right," Naruto admitted his hastiness. He couldn't maintain the transformation forever as the size was proportional to the amount of chakra he had to expend each second.

Naruto moved to the side to reveal behind him the most beautiful dress anyone had ever seen floated behind him by a hanger. The glimmering intricate patterns that seemed to sew into the sky blue silk with threads that were probably made of diamonds, glittering in the moonlight made Ella lost for words.

"I must be dreaming," Ella mumbled.

 **– To be continued –**

* * *

This isn't a rehash story since that would be boring, and frankly, I don't do rehash story. Why would you want to read something that had been done before? I sure the hell wouldn't.


	4. Cinderella (3)

**Forbidden Fables (NarutoxDisney)**

 **Disclaimer:** This story is a work of fiction. All the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

* * *

 **=[Cinderella]=  
3**

Under the trickling moonlight coming from above, the seventeen year old girl – Ella – had no doubt in her mind whether actual magic had ever existed in her little world. She was completely in a daze for the last hour and a half, and the beautiful sonata composed by the whistling breezes of the night as they passed though the dense leaves and trees of her father's estate only seemed to dull her senses further.

The magical night was so dreamlike. She knew it wasn't a dream. Everything was tangible – solid – at least he was. Her hand gripped firmly upon his one while her other hand placed did the same onto his strong shoulder. She could feel his palm and fingers pressed considerably around her waist through the softened fabric of her elegant sky blue long dress. The gown was meticulously and intricately patterned and knitted by innumerable glistering strands of diamonds. Her golden blond hair was braided around a sparkling silver tiara, leaden with numerous sapphires that would put the golden crown of king to shame. The pair of glass slippers she had on was so unnatural transparent that she might be walking on air.

In truth, Ella had never expected him to awake her abruptly from her sleep let alone standing over her form in his full size, offering to prepare her for the upcoming ball of the King's festival. In her shocked state, she had accepted, thus the numerous clones began to clean her hair, braiding it elaborately. They seemed to have done it numerous times before. That brought some suspicions to her mind, and when they offered to redress her into her exquisite gown, she had enough self-conscious to refuse their offer.

"What are you thinking?" Naruto asked as he continued to lead. It'd taken him a significant amount of practice and time to get the tempo of the dance correctly. The clones weren't too happy when they were forced to tangle with one another, at least not until one of them decided to spice thing up by transforming into Ella. The training experience became much more pleasant when many followed the example.

"I was thinking how long this will last, Naruto," Ella responded truthfully.

"Until I run out of energy, so sunrise? We could watch it afterward," Naruto answered too directly, not realizing the unspoken question. Maintaining a standard henge wasn't that difficult or exhaustive, but the amount of chakra being drained depended greatly on the size he wanted to transform into. From thumb size into his normal size again took heavy toll on his reserve. If it wasn't for the demonic fox, which seemed to be helpful as of late, he would not able to sustain it for any significant amount of time.

Ella couldn't help but disappointed at the given answer, but it was more than she could ever hope for, and she would make the most of it. She brightened her face as her hand tightened around his. Like a cue, he smiled at her and allowed her to lead this time around.

Time flew far quicker than neither of them had liked, and as the night sky began to brighten from the horizon, Naruto began to sweat profusely. His breathing became heavier while handgrip weakened. He tried to hold on to the transformation, but whatever strength remained within him was out of his reach.

"Cinderella, I –

"Naruto, there's no need to push yourself this much for my sake. It is far more than I deserved," Ella injected with a soft and understanding tone. She removed the hand on his shoulder and placed it upon his cheek. She was able to touch his face, feeling it fully on her palm for the first time. It was warm; human. Yes, he was not some magical creature, and that very thought brought joy into her heart. She didn't understand why exactly, only simply that it did.

"No, I think you deserve more, much much more," Naruto said with a confident and assuring tone. He let out one final breath before his body enveloped in white smoke. He fell towards the earth and would have made it there if not for a pair of hand.

Ella lifted the blond up in both hands. She had never seen him so exhausted before. That brought tears to her eyes. Had he exhausted himself so badly to make her happy? No one had ever done so. Not even her loving mother and father.

"Why are you crying now, Cinderella? Should I start calling you Sobella?" Naruto asked with a chuckle while pulling his body into a seated upright position. The strain on his energy reserve was lifted, allowing him to give a breath of relief. He was still exhausted and fatigued, but it was nothing a good sleep won't fix.

"I don't mind if you wanted to, Naruto," Ella assured.

Naruto narrowed his blue eyes at her before dropping backward onto her palm. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh. It appeared that giving her nickname no longer had the effect he wanted. "Can you take me back to my bed, Ella? I would myself, but I'm too tired right now."

"Yes. That the least I could do," Ella assured. "Thank you for everything, Naruto."

 **– Cinderella –**

Rays of light streamed through the leaves above, causing the prince to open his eyes. In the second that passed, he pondered why he was sleeping out door. Once his mind caught the slippery answer, he pulled himself upright and brushed the leaves off his very fine aristocratic attire. He was about to continue his journey, but an appearance of a man caused his plan to derail.

"How was your sleep, your highness?" The captain asked with all the required politeness. He was a black man with a filled out face, dressing in some of the finest garment that only someone of his station could afford.

"Quite good," the prince responded while using one hand to ruffle his hair, removing any leaves that nested there. "Maybe I should do so more often?"

"The King would not allow it to happen again, your highness," the captain said in a calm and collective tone of voice. A smile then formed by his lips. "Of course, if you were King, no one would dare to stop you."

The prince shook his head in response. He let out a heavy sigh. "Yet, to be King, I must marry someone within the next three days. What kind of agreement is that?"

"Some in the court would say that it is a small price to pay for the stability of the realm," the captain replied. "You don't want the Kingdom to be governed by the Grand Duke while, pardon my language, you grow up, your highness. That man's ambition has no bound, and besides, if your highness cannot find one among all the eligible maidens of the realm during the upcoming festivity, I'm afraid you will not find one no matter how hard and how long you decide to look."

"No, that simply means she did not show up for the event," the prince responded with an ever charming smile.

"Then perhaps you would incline to wed one of the many fine princesses of the neighboring Kingdom has to offer?"

The prince grumbled at the suggestion. He wasn't about to do so since his mother was trapped in such situation long ago. True, his father, the King, and his late mother, the Queen, had loved him greatly like any parents would, but at the young age, he could feel the unbearable coldness between them. Their marriage was only to unify their respective realms. How they manage to carry out the necessary act to have him must be some kind of miracle.

"I will tell father when I return," the prince said. "Now, I need to take care of some private business. Are you going to follow me to it as well?"

"Of course not, your highness, I'm sure it will be quite awkward with me standing by your side while you do your thing," the captain said with a smile. "But I do trust you will return when you are done with the said business."

The prince didn't say anything as he left the immediate area. He pondered if he should make his escape again, but the captain was one the finest trackers if not the finest in the entire Kingdom had to offer. He wouldn't get very far on foot. Strolling back and forth along a small trail, he finally let out a prolonged sigh. Tilting his head, he scanned the woods around him for anything of interest. A glimmer, obscured by foliage, did catch his attention soon enough.

Out of sheer curiosity, the prince moved slowly and carefully towards it. The glittering light he saw was sunlight reflecting off the fine threads that used to create some of the most exotic patterns he had ever seen on a silky blue dress; any dress for that matter. He took a significant long time to avert his eyes from the elegant gown to examine the person within it. To his surprise, its owner was far more stunning than even he could describe a person. Her golden hair curled around the back of her head, behind her glimmering silver tiara while she, herself, was looking at the sky, listening the chirping of birds.

Enchantress! He was entranced by her beauty. The prince gulped, gathering all confident within his body to speak up: "Are you lost, Princess?"

Ella turned her head slowly to see the black-haired man. He was quiet handsome, more than anyone she had ever met before. The way he called her reminded the way her father had called her as a child. She wasn't a child anymore, but a beautiful matured woman of seventeen summers.

"No, I am not lost," Ella said with a slight courteous bow. Her hands remained cupped around the small ninja in a protective manner. She looked skyward. "I was just admiring the warm sunshine and beautiful melody of the birds sung."

The prince followed and immersed himself into the natural surroundings. Perfect tranquility could be found in the simplest of places.

"Pardon me," Ella apologized and lowered her head when she felt several nudges on her palm. She moved her hands closer to her ear in order to listen.

"What are you doing?" The prince asked when seeing the carefree girl's gesture.

"I'm listening to a friend," Ella responded without a hint of deception. "I'm sorry, but there is a place I must be." She turned towards the direction of her home and began her return. When she walked away, the glass slippers she wore seemed to entrap any kind of light that bounced off the earthen ground.

Enchantress!

"Wait," the prince called out. He had to know who she was. "Can I get your name at least?"

"It's Cinderella," Ella said without any hesitation. Why did she say that? She should have given her actual name Ella instead. Perhaps the nickname had stuck in her psych more like she'd realized.

"Cinderella," the prince cited. "It's a beautiful name, Princess."

"Yes, it is," Ella responded with a warm smile. "A wonderful friend gave to me. I must go now, but I do hope to see you again…" She paused and tried to recall the brown haired man's name. Sadly, he hadn't given it to her yet.

"Kit," the prince introduced himself. "My name is Kit."

"Well, Mr. Kit, I hope to see you again," Ella said with another heartwarming smile.

"Perhaps we could at the king's festival?" The prince asked with a glimmer of wistfulness in his brown eyes. He was ensnared, and he knew he would never lay eyes upon another maiden.

"I… Yes, that would be lovely," Ella answered with a small pause. She had no reason not to go now, and if she didn't, the effort that Naruto had put in would be in vain. "I must go before they wake up."

"They…?" Kit asked, but the retreating girl did not answer. He wanted to chase after her, but that would be unwise at the moment. Once she was out of sight, the prince turned back around and returned to the captain.

"You've made a wise decision, your highness," the captain greeted the prince. There were several more men – royal guards – surrounding him now.

"Yes," Kit said as he mounted his own horse; a majestic beast with flowing white hair. "The arrangement will not be so bad after all."

 **– Cinderella –**

Ella scrutinized deeply the reflection that gazed back at her from beyond the glass boundary of a small fractured mirror. She didn't have the time or the mind to examine what she had become in any great detail the night before, but now, she could see it as clearly as day. The servant girl that she was forced to be ever since the untimely death of her father years before could not be found anywhere in her current transformation.

"I'm beautiful," Ella could only utter as she placed her hand against her face. She understood why the richly dressed man, Kit, had called her a princess the moment he laid his eyes upon her. It was not an infatuation title, but rather, an actual title for someone he saw. No one in the entire realm would wear such finery in their entire life or glowed with such enthralling aura. Any other man would have called her the same. She was a princess in the eyes of the world.

Naruto stood on her shoulder and gave his arms and legs a few stretches. With the much needed rest on the way back home within in the safe and warm confines of her gentle hands, he was feeling far much better. He blinked several times, clearing any dust in his deep blue eyes, when seeing the transformed girl in the mirror before giving a small yawn. He noticed her sapphire eyes met with his and instinctively, he gave a charming smile.

"You are always beautiful, Cinderella," Naruto said without any shadow of doubt in his voice. And why wouldn't she be in his eyes? From the years he had stayed in this house, she was sweet, kind, caring and compassionate to him. She was more so than anyone in the Elemental Nations ever did, and beyond that, she was diligent, good-natured, skillful, carefree, and most importantly a dreamer with great hope for the future even though there seemed to be none.

Ella could not help but reciprocated the expression with the most truthful smile she could ever give to anyone. Not a couple of measured seconds passed, her chest heaved and her gaze left him. She couldn't stare into his for a prolong period of time without being all flustered with tingling sensations. Why? She didn't understand. Her mind wandered, trying to think of something else to occupy it. The charming and handsome man she just met less than an hour ago sprang forth.

"Naruto, are you sure that's he's…?"

"Kit? Yes, he's a prince. The one that everyone has been talking about as of late," Naruto answered and sat down on her shoulder. He chuckled when seeing the curiosity on her face. She probably wanted to know how he knew. Like her, he had never gone beyond the border of the nearby town, let alone all the way to the royal capital of the realm.

"Do you know that I can see everything, Cinderella?" Naruto claimed and narrowed his sharp eyes at the mirror, trying to see beyond what was visible.

Unconsciously, Ella covered her chest with one of her hands. "What… do you mean everything…?" she uttered. Her voice was a mixture of shock and fear. Shock because such claim could be true from all the wondrous abilities he had demonstrated and fear because of what kind of things he could do with those abilities.

"Hah!" Naruto cracked up with an accusing finger. "I didn't mean something like that. I'm not a…" He dropped off at the last part since it wasn't going be truthful. His hand dropped back onto his lap while his eyes averted from the mirror. He was in deep thought.

"Anyway," Naruto continued after a moment of contemplation then completed several hand seals in rapid successions. White geyser of smokes erupted around him, revealing a couple of clones. Each did their own hand seals, transforming themselves into miniature birds with white feathers. "With these guys, I can see and hear everything around the Kingdom."

It was so simple. Ella knew that when the clone vanished, they would send back whatever memory they had acquired during their brief existence. That meant, as transformed birds, they could scout the entire land from above without anyone realizing it, and range was not an issue. In other word, he was spying on everyone.

Ella didn't approve of it one bit. Spying was wrong in her mind. Everyone was entitled to their privacy, including her. An alarming thought came. She pursed her lips, wanting to know the truthful answer to the question that had just popped into her mind. She tried to ask, but no word came out. Hesitation had gripped her body then fear reign it. It wasn't because she didn't want to know the answer, but whether he would take responsibility for his own action.

"You know, you and the prince go went together," Naruto said in an oddly casual tone. "He seems to take a liking to you, Cinderella. Even if he didn't, he would once he gets to know you like I have."

Ella smiled weakly. An unbearable weight was crushing upon her chest when she looked at his face. He didn't realize what he was suggesting was like a knife slicing through her heart.

 _"Have courage and be kind,"_ her mother had said with her dying breath. She was kind, but lacked the necessary courage to reach her happy ending. It would not be possible anyway since she knew of his wish and dream. He wanted to return back to his world, a magical place, and become something called Hokage. She could not be so selfish to destroy his dream.

"But, I think the Prince would prefer a Princess instead, Naruto," Ella said. Her sorrow locked away.

"You are a princess," Naruto said with all confident. "Don't put yourself down, Cinderella." He stood upright and pointed at the mirror. "Do you want to be that forever?"

Ella wanted to say no. It was not what she wanted. Wealth, prestige, and power did not bring her joy and happiness. She was wealthy once, but could wealth bring her mother and father back? She was in rag now, but she was far happier than she had been in a long time. The experience had taught her what was truly important. Still, she couldn't be selfish.

 _Be kind_ , she told herself and swallowed her wish and dream. "Can you make me happy, Naruto?"

"Yes! I can, believe it!" Naruto promised with a cheerful smile. He vowed to make her into the finest princess the land had ever seen in centuries to come, not realizing what she had asked for specifically.

 **– To be continued –**

* * *

Sorry if the chapter is a bit sad. My girl actually sobbed and demanded me to fix this chapter, but after I give her the next chapter to read, she brightened up immensely. Just two (or three) more chapters to go for this Cinderella story!


	5. Cinderella (4)

**Forbidden Fables (NarutoxDisney)**

 **Disclaimer:** This story is a work of fiction. All the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

This chapter is significant longer because you guys are pretty cool at giving me feedback… enjoy.

* * *

 **=[Cinderella]=  
4**

A shadow clone's face was smashed in as it flew across the air and exploded in a white puff of smoke once it impacted against the cold and hard cobblestone. A piece of bitten pumpkin fell out of its hand the moment it was dispelled, rolling across the ground under the twinkling stars above.

"I told you not to eat it, you dumbass," Naruto shouted with irritation before glaring at the rest. They only grinned at him and hid the pieces they already taken from the scaled model of a carriage. It was a work of art, finely crafted from the newly produce in the green house.

For a while now, Naruto had found that shadow clones were not as reliable as he had first thought. The longer they remained in existence, the further their mindset drifted from him, and thus becoming more and more rebellious – probably crazier also.

The effect was not noticeable until last night when a group of clones that was working on shoes and accessories for Ella went rogued. They collectively dropped their given task and went off to brawl with each other upon a nearby sand mound.

Luckily, the fire techniques – jutsu – they attacked each other with were so hot that the flames glassed the sand, giving Naruto an idea on what material to use for the shoes. He realized he could also create synthetic sapphires from granites through the same method, but all in all, they wasted a lot of time and more importantly, chakra.

"Everyone is doing the best they can," Ella said softly while leaning over the group. Her body casted a vast shadow across the small working area while her bright blue eyes scanned through them in order to find the only person that had any significant in her life. "Everyone is tired and needed rest, Naruto."

"See, even Cinderella said so!" one of the clones called out haughtily. "We need a break, boss. We've been working all day… and now, all night without extra pay. This sucks! I'm going to form a union and go on strike!"

"Here is your extra pay," Naruto said and dispelled the annoying clone with a punch. He then pointed at the bunch of them nearby. "You lots, get back to work. We only have half a day left!"

The massive workforce grumpily cursed him and returned back to the drawing board. They had to design some of the most elaborated carriage that ever conceived. It didn't take long for some of them to start scribbling images of their boss being skewered by long pikes. That earned each of them a knuckle on the head before a brawl broke out.

Ella couldn't help but giggled inwardly. It was hard not to when knowing that he was practically arguing and fighting with himself. The clones were all a part of him, just without any maturity or mental restrain like he had.

"Shouldn't you be resting in your bed, Cinderella?" Naruto asked the blond-haired girl after he dispelled several more disobedience clones and replaced them with newer ones. With his mind overly stressed, the new ones would be remained mentally balanced for long.

Ella shook her head lightly. "I couldn't sleep when knowing that you are out here, exhausting yourself for my sake." She wanted to say that she did not wish to attend the ball, but seeing his determination, she could not find the words.

"I could go on for days without a good sleep, but you can't," Naruto argued with a heavy sigh. He rubbed his eyes lightly. While he could assimilate all the knowledge and experience from the clones when they dispelled, he also obtained all of their mental afflictions. The effect was minimal as if it was a distant echo in the back of his mind, but when considering there were thousands and thousands of clones, the minute echo multiplied greatly and became a raging tidal wave.

"Naruto," Ella said sternly. Her eyes glimmered with worry. "You are fatigued. You have not recovered fully from this morning venture." She opened her hands and lowered before him invitingly. "Please allow me to help you."

"Eh… I don't need to…" Naruto refused, but when he looked up at her determined eyes, he immediately receded. "Well… maybe a little," he said and relocated himself firmly in her palm.

Ella lifted the miniature shinobi closer to her chest, allowing the warmness of her own body's heat to overwhelm the chilling breeze of the night.

"... Okay, I think I'm rested. Can you let me down now?" Naruto asked after a few long seconds, but she closed her fingers around his body, preventing him from escaping. He could have break out easily, but he didn't want to hurt her in doing so.

"Please sleep, Naruto," Ella requested softly. "You need it."

Naruto nodded slowly and dropped any further protest. He shifted his body into a more comfortable position and closed his eyes to get some sleep. Sadly, he couldn't since there was much to be done with the amount of time he had. He stayed still for a moment before he heard the soothing lullaby.

 _Sapphire's blue, dilly, dilly, emerald's green,  
When he is king, dilly, dilly, I shall be queen.  
Who told me so, dilly, dilly, who told me so?  
'Twas my own heart, dilly, dilly, that'd told me so._

"Hmmm… Queen," Naruto mumbled softly as his mind eased. "The prince will be King… that would be a happy ending." He rolled to one side and began to enter his dreamless sleep with a smile.

 _Call up all of you, dilly, dilly, set them to work,  
Some to the mill, dilly, dilly, some to the fork,  
Some to make meal, dilly, dilly, some to the farm,  
While you and I, dilly, dilly, keep ourselves warm._

The clones stared up at her from their spot with few blinking several times. She was talking about them from what they could tell.

 _Emerald's green, dilly, dilly, sapphire's blue,  
If you tell me, dilly, dilly, I shall grant you.  
Let your birds soar, dilly, dilly, all troubles slide,  
Our happiness, dilly, dilly, at each other's side._

Ella remembered all the time they had in the years passed. He was strange, he was odd, but he was also caring, considerate, cheerful and optimistic, seeing things beyond what they could be.

 _Dance, you taught, dilly, dilly, for you, I shall sing,  
If I am queen, dilly… you'll be always be my…_

Ella did not finish the song as she closed her eyes, feeling the warmness within her that the cold of the night could not remove. The clones collaborated together to bring her back into the house. The mice helped out as much as they could. Throughout the effort, Ella had never let go of her little friend; her little ninja; her little guardian.

 **– Cinderella –**

The three days long king's festival was the grandest event that the peaceful realm had ever seen or heard from living memory. From every corner – low and high, small and big – of the Kingdom, maidens of all manners, sizes and… ages travelled to the royal capital, all for the chance of ensnaring the Prince with their grace or beauty or both. Unfortunately, the charming prince had already been ensnared by the fairest maiden of them all.

"I'm afraid I cannot for the evening, my Lady. Perhaps, one of the dukes will enjoy your company in my stead," the prince answered with the upmost politeness, refusing yet another maiden's request for the chance to be enthralled by his ability on the dance floor. He returned to his seat, overlooking the great hall, filled with couples in all manner of garments and royal colors of purple, red and blue.

"Do no maiden catches your fancy, my son?" The King asked from his seat. His voice was weak, tired, and sickly. He loved his son dearly, but the boy – the man – was too indecisive, easily persuaded. It was a weak trait for a King.

"Perhaps he is too young to know what true beauty is, sire," the Grand Duke said in an amusing tone. He was a moderately obese man with strands of gray in his hair and trimmed beard. He wore finery and jewels that could only be brought with a King's ransom while having seemingly bottomless appetite for all things such as cuisines, women, wealth, powers, and prestige. Not necessary in that order. Half the royal courts were in his pocket while the rest were like tall strands of grass, swaying in whatever direction they wind could benefit them the most.

"Prince," the King corrected sternly as he leered at the Grand Duke, who was seated by the side.

"Dozens of apologies, sire," the obese man said with a smile that might as well be that of a devil. The King would not live much longer, he'd made sure of that, and when the fragile man was gone, the foolish boy would only be King in name.

The King coughed raggedly. He had tried to reduce the authority and power of the ambitious man, but it had been difficult with his deteriorating health. The fear that his son – his only son – would be nothing more than a puppet, keeping him up at night, did not help the matter.

"Father," Kit said. His voice was laced with fear and worry.

"I just need some rest, my son," the King said. He raised his hand, calling a servant to him, but his son took it instead.

"I will take you to your chamber, father," Kit said and did so while the Grand Duke paid no mind to the last members of the royal family.

 **– Cinderella –**

"Is she here yet?" Kit asked as he strolled away from the King's chamber hours later. There was sadness in his tone as there was nothing he could do for his father. The great man, who sacrificed much of his life to unify the realm, could be reduced to such a state was frightening.

"No, your highness," the captain answered once he looked over the list of names on the ledger. There was no one named Cinderella within those pages. He had some reserve about whether the prince had even met the girl – a princess – in the secluded wood from the name alone. Any princess that associated herself with the ashen stuff that infested each and every fireplace of the castle was ludicrous, but then again, the prince was far more anxious as of late.

"Where could she be?" Kit asked and hammered his fist against the wall made of stone and mortar while looking out the glassed window. He closed his eyes fully to return back to the tranquility forest where he first laid his eyes upon her. How he'd wished. How he'd hoped she would appear before him again in the last couple of days. If only he'd chase after her and never let her go then.

"Your highness," the captain said with a smile once he took a step forward and stood by the prince's side. "It seems like you might not have to dream about her after all."

Kit opened his eyes to look out the window and at the glowing light coming up through the open gates and into the castle's ground. He narrowed them to examine a golden carriage, glittering majestically in whatever little light that the oil lamp hanging off the roof's ledges could generate. Eight of the finest horses, coupled in an alternate row of black and white were pulling the carriage slowly and confidently.

"She's finally here!" Kit could only shout joyously before running down the corridor to greet the girl that had taunted him so much in his dream.

 **– Cinderella –**

"I'm sorry that it took so long," Naruto, who was in full form, said as he carefully navigated the coach towards the castle, or that what the guards saw anyway. The horses were not actually horses in a sense, and as such, they obviously did not need to be ordered where to go. In fact, they were thinking about stomping their boss with their powerful hooves.

Ella did not say anything even when the coach had stopped moving. A moment later, the carriage's door opened slowing from the outside, revealing her once partner, who dressed in the same fine garment he did last night under the moonlight filled with magic. He slowly raised and opened his white gloved hand towards her as an inviting gesture. It was the same assuring gesture before both of them danced to the beautiful melody of the night. She gripped it without any hesitation, hoping to return to that time once more.

"Smile, Cinderella. This is your night," Naruto said and smiled while giving her whatever physical support she needed to leave the coach. It was not the support she needed.

Ella tried to comply with what he requested once she stood outside the coach, but she could not find the strength within her to do so. Her heart ached painfully as the night she wanted was not the one that were filled with people.

 _Have courage,_ Ella told herself inwardly, _and be…_ She could not even say that last word. She wanted to be selfish, at least this once time. "Naruto, I –

"Cinderella," the prince called out while heaving excitedly. He rushed pass the stunned guardsmen, who were also infatuated by the new comer's beauty. Even in the dimmed light, the blond-haired girl glowed in her sky blue exquisite dress as if powerful magic was lingering in the air. Not magic exactly, but chakra was close enough.

"The prince awaits," Naruto whispered softly and stepped to the side. He then lowered his head as if he was a mere servant.

"It is nice to meet you again, Mr. Kit, or should I say, your highness?" Ella asked before giving a bow. Her hand had never left Naruto's one. If anything, the grip between them tightened.

"Do you know how long I waited for you, princess?" the prince asked, moving forward and gripping her other hand. His face filled with all the expression that a lovesick boy, oblivious to the surrounding, would have.

"Only a day, is it not, your highness?" Ella asked calmly. Seeing him again, she admitted that the prince was exceeding handsome. Any maiden would fall head over heel for one of his charming smile and she probably would as well, but once all said and done, she knew she would feel nothing but hollowness for him.

"Yet it feels like a lifetime," the prince claimed while gripping her hand even more strongly. He pulled her closer to him, making her tensed up. She wanted to push him away, but when her other hand was let go, she dropped any immediate plans and turned her head around.

 _Why? ... Do you not understand what you are doing!?_ Ella wanted to say it out loud.

"Enjoy the evening, princess," Naruto said with a smile and bowed. "Please rest assured that I will be here when you needed me."

 **– Cinderella –**

Any chattering in the massive hall died the moment the prince returned with another person firmly by his side. He smiled at the masses before turning fully towards the blond-haired girl with a silver tiara, encrusted with numerous sapphires, upon her head. He lifted her hand ever gently. "May I have this dance, Princess Cinderella?"

"Impossible!" Lady Tremaine cursed while her two daughters could not be stunned at the sight of their step sister. "How…?"

"Calm yourself, Lady Tremaine. It seems like you know the princess personally from such outburst," the Grand Duke said while his hawk-like eyes remained firmly glued to possibly the fairest maiden in the entire room.

"Deepest apology, my Lord," Lady Tremaine said with a courteous bow. It had taken great amount of effort and money to gain an audience with the most powerful man in the Kingdom beside the King, and she wasn't going to make herself unlikeable. "You are right in your assumption. I do know the girl."

"Oh? You have acquaintance yourself with a foreign princess? That is most interesting," The Grand Duke said with a shrewd smirk. He did not believe her word one bit.

"Hah? A princess!? She's nothing more than a lowly slave! Tell him, dear sister," Drisella called out from the side. A mixture of jealousy and envy flared furiously in her eyes. In contrast, Anastasia was in awe at how Cinderella had quickly become the center of attention.

"Drisella," Lady Tremaine said calmly. "You are in the presence of the Grand Duke."

The Grand Duke waved his hand dismissively. He would not get upset about a spoiled brat, who knew nothing about courtly manner. "Tell me, Lady Tremaine, is what your lesser daughter said is true?"

"Yes," Lady Tremaine responded. "She is nothing more than a servant… a slave of my household."

The Grand Duke watched the prince and the girl danced along with everyone else. "Most interesting if it is true." A smile formed on his face. "Is she a good slave?" Slavery was illegal in the Kingdom, but to the powerful man, everyone was nothing more than a slave.

"She is more troubled than she's worth." There was no hesitation in the woman's tone.

"Is that so? Then you don't mind if I take her off your hand then?"

"But… that's," Lady Tremaine uttered, but she lost her voice when the Grand Duke gave her a glance.

"Do not worry, Lady Tremaine," the Grand Duke said with a wave of his hand. "The compensation for your loss will be adequate, and your other problems with the nobles... will be rectified. They will not bother you anymore." He leered at the two girls. "As for your two daughters, I'm sure some would be quite pleased to have them as concubines."

"Concubines…" Lady Tremaine mumbled with disappointment. She would not allow her daughter to of such station, but it was better than starving to death. There was nothing left that could be sold in the household besides the house and the surrounding land.

"Now, now, they would only be until the wife is out of the picture," the Grand Duke hinted with a smile.

"That would be most unfortunate," Lady Tremaine said.

"Yes, most unfortunate," the Grand Duke said and returned his gaze at his newest acquisition.

 **– Cinderella –**

The royal garden was extensive, filled with all manner of roses and priceless statues. There were guards and servants along the way, greeting the prince courteously while becoming speechless at Ella as both of them passed them by from the grand hall.

The dance with the charming prince was quite memorable, Ella had admitted to herself, but right now, her mind was filled with yearning for someone else. She looked at the clock tower every now to see how much time had passed. With the latest check, she noted that it was almost midnight. It wasn't that she had to leave at midnight, but she wanted to spend the rest of the time with the person she wanted to be with.

"Cinderella," the prince said as he kneeled before her while holding her hand. "I know we have only met twice, but I know in my heart that it is fate. So I ask of you, will you stand by my side?"

Even though Ella hadn't expected the prince to propose so… blatantly, she wasn't as shocked as she should have under the circumstances.

In truth, Ella was a dreamer. She'd dreamed that one day a handsome prince would propose to her and wisped her away to live in a magical castle. It was nothing more than a fantasy of a child, but it remained with her into the present time.

Ella closed her sky blue eyes, remaining perfectly still as she pondered deeply on what she should say without hurting him. Once the bell of the tower chimed, announcing that it was midnight, she opened her eyes once more and looked at the prince, who had so much hope on his face. She knew she could not be kind to everyone. Sometime courage and kindness were mutually exclusive.

Ella finally understood the predicament now, for she must grab her own happiness or it always will be out of her reach. She deserved to be happy as well, did she not?

"Your highness… please answer me this. If there is a person you truly love, but know that the time you have with her would not last, would you still take her as your wife?"

"I would," Kit said without any hint of hesitation. "A brief time of joy and happiness is far better than a lifetime of regret." He blinked once and pondered why he did not tell his father so? Marrying those that he did not love would only end in bitter regret for both parties? Had his father not lived through it once?

"Thank you," Ella said and pulled her hands away from him. There no more doubt and hesitation in her mind. She placed one upon his face as his expression changed from hope into one of sorrow. "I cannot marry you as much as I wanted to, your highness. You love what I am, not who I am. Perhaps, one day, you will, but even then, my heart would not truly belong to you, and that would leave you a lifetime of pain."

"I see," Kit said a moment later as he realized what she said was in fact all true. He barely knew her, and he fell in love for what she was, not who she was. He mustered a weak smile. "I hope I would see this wonderful friend you mentioned. I'm quite envious of him."

"You already have, your highness," Ella said.

"I've suspected it was so," Kit replied as he stood up straight once more. He raised his hand towards the one girl that he could have no matter how much wealth and prestige he was to bestow upon her. "May I have the pleasure of returning you back to him?"

"Yes, you may, your highness," Ella said as she took his hand. Sadly, the arrivals of guardsmen prevented them from leaving the garden.

"What is the meaning of this?" Kit asked the captain, who was about to speak up, but someone else did before him he could.

"Pardon me, your highness," the Grand Duke emerged from the corner with a woman in tow, "but that girl there is not who she said she is. Lady Tremaine can attest that Princess Cinderella… a prosperous name I must say, is nothing more than a lowly servant and likely a thief."

Ella stiffened at the sight of her stepmother. She knew she would have to confront the scheming woman eventually, but didn't think it would be so soon.

"You look quite lovely, Ella," Lady Tremaine said in a venomous tone of voice. "To think you would steal from me for all I have done for you."

"No, this is a gift from… a friend," Ella defended herself. She had enough brain to know that if she said she had a tiny friend that could do impossible things, she would sound incredibly insane.

"And a liar, my Lord," Lady Tremaine said with a disapproving headshake.

"As it is so," the Grand Duke agreed with a nod. "Seize her."

"Stop!" Kit roared furiously. He inhaled deeply. "She has already told me that she is not a princess and whatever she had taken from her master will be returned and compensated."

"But I didn't –

"Please, Cinderella," Kit whispered softly. "Allow me to handle this. I won't let any harm comes to you. I promise."

"Yes, yes. The items should be return to their rightful owners with compensation," the Grand Duke said with a smile. "But your highness, there are rules and regulations. If anyone can enter the castle's ground on such a false pretext then we would be swarmed with those with ill-will, and besides, a servant should be punish for such transgression."

"These items are not yours," Ella protested. Tears pooled around her eyes. "You have taken everything from me... is it not enough?"

"I don't know whatever you mean, Cinderella," Lady Tremaine said with a cold venomous tone. "A lowly servant such as you has nothing to begin with so how could I have taken anything?"

Ella was speechless. She had been a servant for so long she actually believed the statement for a second or two. "How… how could you be so cruel?"

"Cruel? You don't know cruelty, my dear Cinderella," Lady Tremaine said darkly, "but you are no longer my problem. The Grand Duke will take care of you from now on."

"What does that mean!?" The prince practically shouted. Terror filled his face.

"Oh yes, I forgot," the Grand Duke said as he took out a thick roll of paper from one of his sleeves. He tapped it against his palm with a smile before the captain took it from him. "You see, your highness, I have brought all outstanding debt that one Ella, who now known as Cinderella, owed to the nobilities."

"Debt…? I don't have any debt…" Ella murmured shakily.

Ever since Ella's father passing, Lady Tremaine had been managing Ella's vast estate on her behalf. Ella did not know how it was handled exactly, but the wicked woman had borrowed money from many nobles using the estate as collateral to sustain her and her daughter's comfy lifestyle, all while Ella had to live in the murky attic with meals that come from the scraps of her stepsister.

The prince took the piece of paper and scanned through it as quickly as he could. His eyes widened in shock at all the legal binding contract with prestige seals of so many noble houses. "This is… how a single girl could have so many outstanding debts?" He could not just cancel them since it would invite an open revolt among the nobility.

The prince turned toward the Grand Duke as his hand clenched tightly. Something was amiss here, but he didn't exactly know what. "What do you want?"

"Oh…" the Grand Duke smiled. "I heard you like the girl, your highness. True, she's a servant, but she did not appear so when wearing such finery. She would be a good Queen for all intended and purposes. As for her debt, the Kingdom's treasury would compensate the nobles. Although a Queen in rag would be quite an amusing sight, but that would not look good on the realm."

 **– Cinderella –**

Ella stared out the window of the locked tower, looking down at the line of carriages. She was a prisoner even though the prince had offered to save her by marrying her. Her beautiful sky blue dress was taken from her along with any accessories she had on. She placed her hand on the window as it creaked open slowly. She looked towards the ground where all the coaches parked. He was so close, yet so far.

"There are not enough cloths in here for you to make a rope that long, your highness," the Grand Duke said, "and I wouldn't suggest attempting something like that."

"What do you want?" Ella asked. Her eyes filled with determination.

"Interesting… indeed," the Grand Duke muttered. "Shall I tell you a story from long pass?"

"I don't want to hear," Ella responded and returned her gaze back out the window.

"Ah, but do you not want to understand the reason for what I'm about to do?" The Grand Duke asked with a smile. When the girl lowered her head slightly, he continued. "There were once two Kingdoms, existing side by side. In the smaller one, there was a merchant, who fell in love with a beautiful princess, but even as wealthy as he was, he was only a commoner, too mismatched with her."

"Still, he loved her dearly, wanting only to see her each passing day, and eventually she reciprocated his feeling. As the time went by, the bigger Kingdom want to dominate the smaller one, and to please the warrior King, the nobilities offered their only monarch so that they could retain their title and land, and from that selfish action, her fate was sealed. Even so, he wanted to free her from being a pawn in one of the deadliest game among the powerful, but he was caught, tortured, and jailed for years."

The Grand Duke rubbed the scar under his eyes. "When he finally was freed, he found the two Kingdoms had united, forming a peaceful realm, but the princess he once loved had died a broken heart. Ever since then, he indulged himself in anything he could find, wanting to forget all his sorrow." He placed his hand upon her shoulder ever so gently. She gasped in pain as he increased his strength. He threw her on the bed.

Ella gasped as she understood what was about to happen when his hands held her in place. "Stop… let me go! Why are you doing this?"

"Why? Blame your fate, my dear, for you are just another piece to move in this grand game," the Grand Duke said as he forcibly ripped off pieces of her clothing.

"Please… don't…" Ella tried to stop him, but she was just a weak fragile girl. "Help me, please help me… Naruto…"

The Grand Duke abruptly stopped when he heard the name. "Ah, so that was it," he mumbled as he backed away from bed and left the room, leaving the sobbing Ella behind. She covered herself as best as she could and moved towards the opened window. She began to sing in her sorrow.

 _Sapphire's blue, dilly, dilly, emerald's green,  
When you are king, dilly, dilly, I shall be queen.  
Who told me so, dilly, dilly, who told me so?  
'Twas my own heart, dilly, dilly, that'd told me so._

On the ground level, Naruto tilted his head as his keen ears captured the lullaby that rode the chilling wind. It was half an hour after midnight so he didn't expect Ella to return any time soon. The king's festival was going to be throughout the night.

 _Call up all of you, dilly, dilly, set them to work,  
Some to the mill, dilly, dilly, some to the fork,  
Some to make meal, dilly, dilly, some to the farm,  
While you and I, dilly, dilly, keep ourselves warm._

"Huh… Ella?" Naruto questioned as he stood up from his seat. He looked around, trying to find where the song came from. It was coming from one of the massive towers. That was odd as she should be inside the dancing hall with the prince.

 _Emerald's green, dilly, dilly, sapphire's blue,  
If you tell me, dilly, dilly, I shall grant you.  
Let your birds soar, dilly, dilly, all troubles slide,  
Our happiness, dilly, dilly, by each other's side._

"Wait… what?" Naruto asked since he never heard that part. The massive amount of memories the clones had granted him last night became clearer. His eyes sharpened as he vanished from his spot with a body flicker technique.

 _Dance, you've taught, dilly, dilly, for you, I shall sing,  
Even if I'm Queen, dilly, dilly, only you will be my king.  
Who had told me so…dilly… who had told me so?  
No one did, Naruto, only my heart wished it so._

Ella stared out the window, feeling the cold breeze pressing against her skin. She jerked back as a head peaked through the window before tears of joy flooded her eyes.

"Cinderella, why are you here…?" Naruto asked as he squeezed through the window. Before he could say anything further, she hugged him tightly and desperately. He was shocked for a moment before his eyes widened as the clothing she had on was ripped in many places. "What'd happen? Did the prince do that to you!?"

Ella simply shook her head as an answer.

"Then which bastard did!?" Naruto roared with fury flashed in his eyes. The same eyes widened when she kissed him firmly on the lips. "Ella?"

"It's Cinderella," Ella said as she kissed him again. It might have been the fear of losing the only thing she had left to someone other than the person she loved or the newly courage she gained, knowing that a moment of happiness was worth far more than years of regret, or something simple as wanting to be selfish just once in her life. Regardless of whatever it was, a new memorable magical night was about to begin for just the two of them.

 **– To be continued –**

* * *

The arc is nearly reaching its conclusion. From the hint at the last part, you know it's going to be fairly adult orientated in the next chapter.


	6. Cinderella (5)

**Forbidden Fables (NarutoxDisney)**

 **Disclaimer:** This story is a work of fiction. All the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

The title had been changed to **_Forbidden Fables_** since not every story it contained is 'dark'… this one isn't the darkest either.

* * *

 **=[Cinderella]=  
5**

"Faster! Faster!" The Grand Duke barked at his coachman through the thick purple drape, forcing the elaborately decorated carriage raced long the foliage path and towards the massive manor that stood in the distance. If it wasn't for the blond-haired girl with sky blue eyes – Cinderella –

"Cinderella… Ella," he rolled her name upon his tongue. He paused for a moment. Why did it sounded so familiar? Where had he heard it from before? He couldn't put his finger on it. Regardless, the particular name she called out in her distress had jolted something else – something far more important – in his memory.

With a deep frown, the most powerful man of the realm – aside from the King, but that was debatable – leaned back against the soft cushion of his carriage's seat. He gave a long weary sigh, recalling the faded memory of his benefactor from almost two decades before.

 ** _In a local tavern, eighteen years ago,_**

"Huh? Are you not a prosperous merchant once? Surely, you know that money can buy you anything in this world," the oddly dressed man said with a hint of curiosity. His sharped silvery eyes matched only the color of his hair. Such color felt unnatural… yet somehow, it enveloped him a mysterious and alluring aura. Ever since the two realms united, more and more exotic traders and merchants had been coming and going from lands beyond the sea.

"Money," the former merchant muttered. He would one day be one of the most powerful men in the entire Kingdom, but right now, he was nothing more than a heartbroken man. "Can it give me what my heart desires most?"

"Tell me what do your heart desires most?" The silver-eyed man asked after a thought. "Then perhaps I can tell you whether it is possible or not."

The broken man of late twenty looked at the frothy ale before him. The bubbles on top popped slowly, mirroring the end to each beautiful piece of memories he had of her. His beloved princess had passed away during his unjust imprisonment. No, she was killed in the instant the Queen came to be. Why did she free him from his forsaken prison, only to be caged and suffered in a far worst one?

The silver-haired man allowed him the moment of silence even if those in the rowdy tavern did not.

"I want to see him suffer as I have," he finally said. The man, the King, had snatched the love of his life away. His fist clenched tightly and closed his eyes. "I… I want to see the bastard groveling at my feet, begging me for kindness that would never be granted. I want to look into his eyes, letting him know that I will rip away all that he holds dear; his subjects, his kingdom… and even his newborn son!"

"Oh, is that all? I thought it would be something more difficult," the silvery-man said in an oddly casual manner, but even so, there was no doubt in his tone whatsoever. It made him lost for words.

The silver-haired man looked at him with a slight amusement. "You don't believe me?"

"That's…" he responded hesitantly. He then chuckled, thinking that he was being taken for a fool. "Of course I don't believe you. No one can make a King bends his knee. Not even a grand army could!"

"Hmm… no one mortal anyway," the silver-eyed man said nonchalantly and displayed a smile that was far too friendly while giving a glance around the crowded tavern. "But for you, it might take some efforts, but in all my years, I believe that if there's a will, there is a way, no matter how improbable it may seem." Those strangely confident eyes landed upon him once more. "Tell me. Do you have the will to do what it takes to reach your goal?"

He didn't know why he gulped under the gaze. There was no ominous feel to it. "Yes. I do."

"Good," the silver-haired man said simply. He raised his hand snapped his finger. Not a second passed, the entire tavern was eerily quiet. "I need some peace and quiet," he softly said to no one in particular, and as if it was a request from the King himself, everyone immediately dropped whatever they were doing and vacated the establishment in tow.

He was amazed as he knew not even the King, for all the power he wielded, could not order the owners to leave like this. "W-who are you?"

"Me? I am just a dreamer," the silvery man said, "but my friends call me Nexus so you may as well."

"Well Mr. Nexus," he said with a forced smile. "I'm –

"Your name is no concern of mine," Nexus interrupted, "for we will not meet again after today." He then took out a small stick made of crystal from his leather pocket.

"What is that?"

"This is just a simple wand that I'd acquired from a certain fairy. She no longer needed it," Nexus said and pointed the tip at him. "Let's clean you up, shall we?"

After a minute, the merchant hardly recognized the well-dressed and polished man in the mirror. He had changed quite a lot in the years of his imprisonment. He rubbed the short, but deep scar that ran across his dark eyes. It was the first one he was given when the whip lashed out at him. He couldn't remember the sound the torturous weapon made. All he heard then was the anguished scream of her voice.

"Hmmm… that's quite a feature," Nexus commented. "Everyone will likely wonder if you had acquired it from a deadly duel with one of your less fortunate enemies. Is it truly something like that?"

"It is, Mr. Nexus," he responded. He then let out a heavy sigh. "I could not help but wonder… why are you doing this?"

"Is it not enough that I simply wanted to help a fellow man in need?" Nexus answered.

"I may not be a merchant anymore, but I know when I'm being taken for a fool," he responded. "But if you don't wish to tell me, I will not pursue it any further."

"Hmm… you will go far, my friend," Nexus said as he looked at the wand between his fingers. He twirled it once before snapping it half with the same fingers as if they were a pair of scissor. The wand pieces fell onto the floor and shattered into dust of glitter.

"Why did you do that? Is it not a powerful tool?"

"It is, but the magic it produced is only temporary. You wouldn't want your gold and jewels to turn back into stones after a few hours, now would you?" Nexus asked amusingly and turned to face the wooden counter. He leaned over it and took out a black ledger from drawer on the other side. He opened the ledger and flipped to a blank page. Taking out a small pen that was clipped at the center of the binder, he began writing something upon the moldy fiber.

It did not take long for Nexus to draw up a small wooden chest and showed it to him with a smile. "This will be your capital to get your started. It's probably far more sufficient."

"Capital? I know it's a fine drawing, but surely, it would not worth any significant."

Nexus chuckled and turned the page back to him. "Where is your imagination?" He asked as he placed his hand upon the well-sketched wooden chest. The places his fingers touched shimmered before his entire hand went through it like there was some kind of portal. A second later, he retrieved his hand out of the page, dragging along with it a wooden chest. The chest grew in size and crashed heavily against the wooden floor of the tavern once it was fully through.

Even though he just learnt magic existed in the world, he could not help but widened his eyes and stared at the seemingly blank page. "Impossible!" was the word that rung through his mind.

 ** _Present time,_**

Like his benefactor – Nexus – had told him, it was the first and only time they would ever meet. The wooden chest he was given was loaded with gold and jewels the likes he had never seen. Using it as capital for his ventures, he quickly dominated the economy of the entire realm from the shadow.

With absolute wealth at his command, nobilities could be brought quite easily, and with the prestige a title granted him, power and authority soon followed. But for all the materialistic things he'd achieved, his heart still longed for his only love. Time and time again, he would watch the Queen, unable to come to term with what he had lost.

As he climbed the ladder of nobility, he finally kneeled before her. In that moment, he saw in her the beautiful girl he once loved, and all the beautiful maidens he indulged in the years before would not replace her no matter what. Sadly, she spoke to him as if he was simply one of her many subjects. Her cold and distant tone pierced his heart far more than any sharp dagger would have.

"I have ever loved one person," the Grand Duke muttered the same dying words the Queen had said as if it was he, who had said it. It was then that he knew. The King might obtain her body, but not her heart as it had always belonged to him. Knowing how painful she had lived from her last moment, the hatred he had within him burned even brighter than before. "Beauty was a curse, driving men insane. Isn't that so, my dear princess?"

"We are here, my Lord," the coachmen said as the coach came to a screeching halt.

The Grand Duke hastily exited the carriage. The vast amount of servants aligned the front of his massive estate gave bow deeply. He ignored them and reached his study without any delay. By his elaborated desk, he pulled out blank piece of paper from its drawer. He quickly placed the paper upon his desk.

"There is a secret that no one in the entire Kingdom knows," Nexus had told him in the vacated tavern those years ago, "and with it, you can hurt the King far more than anything weapon you could devise." A smile was formed by his lips. "But if I tell you right now, you won't able to use it to its full effect."

"A secret that no one knows," the Grand Duke muttered as he looked at the blank sheet.

"Since we won't meet again, I will write it down for you," Nexus continued. "One day, you will meet a fair maiden. You will be charmed by her incredibly beauty, but like your princess, even if you have her body, her heart would belong to another. In your blindness or lust, whichever it will be, she will call out her beloved in desperation. It will be an odd name." He scribbled something on a piece of paper. "Say her name on this piece of paper and all shall be revealed."

The Grand Duke took a deep breath, and in the clear tone, he said: "Cinderella." The simple password was accepted, and words that were scribbled years ago began to reveal themselves to him. He widened his eyes at the shocking secret the parchment inscribed. Even he felt his heart ached in pain, let alone that of the King.

 **– Cinderella –**

Even though she'd initiated it with a kiss, Ella knew the moment that she was pushed gently against the bedding, a memorable night was about to begin. Perhaps, it would be even more magical than the one she held so close to her heart.

"Cinderella," he whispered ever so softly into her hear. She would have responded, but instead, a moan escaped her lips when a tongue flickered at her earlobe. "I'm afraid that I might –

"Naruto," she interjected while placing a hand gently on her throat. She knew he was **_also_** new the art of love making. "Have courage," she encouraged. _And I shall do the same._

He gave a hesitated nod before pulling his overcoat and shirt off self-consciously. Too self-consciously considering all the teasing he had been done in the recent months. Was he nervous? Why so? He had a beautiful form like that of a majestic angel. That much she could attest. His leaned muscles beckoned, and she accepted without a thought. Gently, her fingers caressed along his stomach and chest, feeling his features for all its worth. He remained still, allowing her to do so for as long as she wanted.

Seconds passed and minutes gone. Ella pondered why he had not attempt anything more until she felt the rippling muscles of his arms. His hands gripped the sheeting tightly, forcing out the grinding sound of fabric against fabric. Was that it? He was afraid that he might hurt her.

Fear settled in her mind. Would it be like this every time? Ella did not want it to be so. She wanted to make it work more than anything, and with another encouragement to have courage, new confidence consumed her. Her hands pulled along the strings around his waist in an effort to remove his pant.

Ella heard a chuckle before he lifted his body up, aiding her effort immensely. His undergarment was less difficult to remove as it only loosely held together. Once it was gone, she gasped at something she had never seen before. She knew men had something different between their legs, but do they all have something that big?

The strange thing was like a thick snake with its head curling under two sacks. Ella could not see the whole thing, but it began to uncurl as she poked it. With a slight rub, the mushroom head popped out from under the sack and its body began to stiffen. She stared at it in the dimming candlelight of the enchanted room with astonishment.

"Is that normal?"

"Err…? I think so," he responded sheepishly, but she noted his tone was laced with disappointment. She didn't him to be disappointed. Not now, not ever.

 _Have courage,_ Ella told herself once more and slid her hand under the now exposed head and lifted the lengthening appendage up slowly. The soft touch of her hand alone made him moaned. She could feel blood being rushed into strange creature, springing it into life.

Ella looked up into his deep oceanic eyes. He was looking down at her, waiting for something. She didn't know what, but she could read the intense desire in his face. Hesitantly, her finger rubbed over the little slit in the mushroom and felt a wetness of its secretion. She smeared the strange sticky lubricant over the engorged head. Once she did, the snake seemed to expand even more thickly as its body grew as stiff as wood. She wondered if it could grow more as she stroked it gently.

"Please stop playing with it," he hissed, between closed teeth.

"Did I do something wrong?" Ella asked worryingly as she jerked her hand back.

"No," he responded, "but I can't hold on anymore," he said and mumbled something to himself before straightened his body and then dropped backward against the bed. His hand wrapped around the thick snake and gave it a few powerful strokes. "Can you use your mouth, Cinderella?"

 _What!? My mouth!?_ Ella mentally shouted and stared at the twitching snake within his grip. It was not something you put in your mouth was it?

He let out a prolonged sigh and removed his hand. "I think –

Ella stopped the sentence by placing a finger onto his lips. She looked down at the mushroom as she descended upon it. Removing any hesitation, she kissed the large head getting a taste of its secretion, earning a shudder from him. The taste was strange. Her tongue snaked out and flicked over the head, drawing a moan from him. Experimentally, she kissed and licked down one side of the snake all the way to the base. She pushed his cock up towards his chest to lick the underside and heft his ball sack in her small hand. The stiffened snake twitched excitedly each time she tried something new.

 **– Lime –**

Ella sucked and licked the underside of his cock and could feel his trembling between her lips. She left his dick alone a moment to see what effect playing with his ball had. She then lifted them to her mouth and licked them, wetting them with her saliva. Then she took each into her mouth, bringing moans from him. She could barely fit each one in her mouth, and after several more failed attempts, she shifted back to licking her way up his cock.

As she got back to the head, she could see pre-cum running down the side. She could feel the extreme stiffness of his rod and his balls were tightening too. As she glanced up she saw her beloved with his head back and eyes closed, enjoying the pleasure she was producing in his sensitive organ. She licked the pre-cum off his head, tasting the secretion once more in earnest. Hearing him gasped with pleasure, she slowly enveloping the head with her mouth.

Naruto widened his eyes when feel his cockhead entering into her warm and wet orifice. The sensation almost made him jumped out of his skin. It was incredible, indescribable. All he knew about love making was from Icha Icha his godfather had written and published, but reading and feeling was two different things. His entire shaft eventually made its way into her mouth with its tip neatly lodged firmly into her throat before it was allowed back out once more.

"Ah… that feels really good," Naruto moaned. She gave a smile and repeated the method again and again, taking it deeper and deeper each time, gaining more experience with each success.

"I'm going to blow," Naruto called out when the pressure in his balls reached a near boiling point.

Ella looked up at him with confusion. What did he mean by blow? She wasn't sure as she took it the cock deeper into her throat. She could feel his whole body stiffen beneath her. The snake jerked and pulsed violently in her throat. She knew something was coming, but what?

It was too late if Naruto ever wished Ella to remove her mouth from his shaft. The feeling was too damn good, and selfishly, he gripped her head gently, pushing more of him further down her throat and let loose with a grunt.

The first jet of boiling cum blasted into Ella's throat with surprising force, shocking her as she swallowed instinctively. Her blue eyes widened when the shaft fired in rapid succession. Powerful spurts of boiling white lava seemed to last forever, flooding her throat and oozing into her stomach. She jerked her head back, pulling the engorged tip back into her mouth. She wasn't sure if she should pull out completely while her tongue swim, flicking the tip of the head. Finally the discharges changed to pulses, which changed to dribbles before subsiding completely, permitting her to remove her mouth completely and coughed raggedly.

"I'm sorry," Naruto apologized. He shouldn't have done that.

"Was it good?" Ella asked while covering her mouth. The creamy stuff was leaking.

"Yes! It was just too amazing!"

"I'm glad," Ella uttered and swallowed. She rubbed her neck lightly, feeling the slimy substance sliding down her throat. With a smile, she glanced back down at the big snake. Gripping it firmly once more, she noticed a lone drop of cum oozing from the little slit. She leaned down, brushing her hair back and licked it off before enveloping the meat once more. She was getting quite good at the task, earning constant stream of moans from her beloved before another creamy reward.

 **– Lemon –**

"Cinderella," Naruto whispered softly as he lay by her side. He was slowly removing her tattered gown bit by bit while kissing her revealed skin as they appeared under the candle light. "Who did this to you?"

"It does not matter, my love," Ella responded as she touched the back of his hand tenderly. "I just don't you to ruin this night by hunting down the person responsible."

"I would not leave your side until this night is over, I promise," Naruto assured. His hands slowly moved to below each breast and then up to touch the roundness of the firm mounds below each distended nipple. He stroked and caressed the soft but firm tissue as if they were priceless artifacts before moving his fingers up over her aureoles to touch the stiff nipples. His touch was so tender and electrifying that Ella could not help but gasped and moaned.

"It was… the Grand… Duke," she said between each steamy breath.

Naruto did not utter a single word even fury was boiling within him. Instead, he lowered his head and planted wet kisses on each of her nipples ever so lovingly. His passionate attention to her breasts had aroused her greatly. Her hand went to the back of his head and held him upon to her them, pushing them into his mouth. He complied with her desires, bringing out a low moan from her throat by sucking on them heartedly.

While her love continued to pleasure her breasts, Ella slowly eased him under her while her chest was still at his face. Her legs were on either side of his, and before long she noticed he was sliding his hip upward and back. The lustful action pushed his hardened manhood firmly into and over the cleft of her sex, rubbing underside of his length into her moisten lower lips.

"Naruto," Ella said as he moved his lips away from her breasts. They stared into each other's eyes as she slowly sank down, allowing him to penetrate her for the first time. The size of his stiffened organ tore her hymen and stretched her unbelievably wide. It was painful with each inch embedded within her, but the unbroken gaze he maintained reassured her that all would be well.

Ella rested momentarily as her hip pressed against his. When she finally lifted off a bit, it felt like her pussy lips were being pulled away from her body. As she settled back down on him, she once again felt impaled on a stick. The wetness of her sex made helped the experience immensely. A few more up and down motions, the pain diminished and was soon replaced with indescribable pleasure.

Then the tempo changed into a more rapid one.

Naruto was consumed by the blissful feelings when his throbbing shaft buried fully within her warm tightness at each descent. He gasped and moaned, not knowing how much more he could partake in this steamy exercise before he lost it completely. His balls were already churning with need for release the moment he nested within her. "I'm going to –

Ella looked down at him as the wind blow out the candle, allowing only the light of the moon to fill the room. His face was a mixture of ecstasy and desire. She took his head in her hands bringing his face up to look at her. She leaned down and kissed him passionately while maintaining her rhythm. Her tongue invaded his mouth, seeking to connect with his. The two lustful snakes touched and exchanged saliva for a moment before she jerked her head back and gasped in ecstasy.

She felt his cock expanded to huge proportion, pushing against the constricting wall, triggering her own climax. She slammed down her hip forcibly, sheathing the rod all the way to her opened womb just as her orgasm erupted. The first hot blast lanced through the inviting entrance with all the warmness it could granted her.

Naruto deposited all that he had for what seemed like an eternity. As he rode through the powerful organism with Ella, he could feel the wetness escaping her lower lips, coughing up the potent seeds as there was nowhere else left within her to fill. It soaked his balls and formed a large wet spot on the bedding.

Finally their orgasms waned and Ella collapsed against him as he settled backward onto the bed. Their heaving chests pressed together and they could feel each other's hearts beating. The coolness of the magical night made them clung together for warm and comfort. They stayed like that, not realizing the door was opened moment ago with the prince looking at them in shock.

 **– Cinderella –**

"I trust you two have a much more pleasant night than I did," The prince – Kit – said with a noticeable weak smile. He didn't sleep at all last night from the dark bag under his dark brown eyes, which were filled with the mixture of guilt and envy. The latter emotion was more dominant.

"Please forgive us, your highness," Ella – who preferred to be called Cinderella – said. Even in a plain dress, provided to her by the servants of the royal household, she glowed with an air of grace and refinement. She was about to kneel, but a firm hand stopped her from doing so.

"Why must we apologize? We didn't do anything wrong," Naruto told her with unwavering expression. He leered up at the prince, who seated on an elevated ground, and pointed accusingly. "If anyone is at fault then it's him! Just because he's a prince, he can't just barge into our room like that!"

The captain, who stood by the prince's side, was amused. It had only been a day. No, it was only been half a night, but the blond-haired man already setting in nicely.

In contrast, the prince was a bit shocked at the blatant accusation. No subjects besides the Grand Duke had ever dared to accuse him of any wrong doing. He thought he would be upset, but the directness of the blond-haired man with whiskered mark made him chuckled instead. "Naruto. I have you know that the maiden tower is off limit to all men. Even the guards are not allowed up there unless a dire situation demanded it."

 _Yet the Grand Duke is free to come and go,_ Ella thought grimly. She'd thought about what would happen if the beasty man did not abruptly stop and leave her be. The idea of throwing herself out the tower if he ever returned did occur to her, but the fear of not seeing her beloved again frightened her more than the prospect of being tainted.

"And why was Cinderella locked up there in the first place?" Naruto questioned with annoyance. "Is this how you treat all your date?"

"It's regrettable, but it was the only way to protect her," the prince said and explained the predicament that involved Ella. Due to the machination of Lady Tremaine, many nobilities of the realm had claims to Ella's estate, which would not even compensate for the fraction of the debt owed.

"I knew I should kill the bitch years ago," Naruto cursed loudly. He didn't care if anyone had heard his declaration to commit the heinous against one of the Kingdom's citizen, and neither the prince nor the captain thought of defending the woman in the brief time they came to know her.

Ella wanted to scold Naruto for saying such thing as all life was sacred, but she hesitated. If there was truly anyone she loathed in the world, it was her step mother. The wicked woman had taken everything from her even though she tried her best to be a good daughter. "You shouldn't do such thing, my love."

"Why the hell not!?" Naruto snapped loudly before he tensed up. His fury was curbed immediately. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have shouted at you. But I just don't understand why you're not upset? Don't you hate her at all?"

"I do… but hating someone is painful," Ella answered. "If I can let it go then I should let it go."

Everyone widened their eyes when they heard the statement. Naruto couldn't help but stared deeply into those sky blue eyes, and she did the same to his deep oceanic eyes.

"I'm jealous," the prince admitted while looking at the couple.

"As you should be, your highness," the captain agreed wholly. "Such a fine maiden... ah pardon me, lady, would only come once in a hundred year. No, it was likely longer than that from the things I have seen."

"Maiden," the prince murmured and shook his head. "To think he did such a dishonorable act against her while she was under my protection. I wish I could have him arrested and trial even if it only was to sate my own sorrow."

"Dishonorable act," Naruto questioned. "You mean having… sex?" He was about to say deflowering, but that would be far too rude. It direct word produced the same result regardless since the prince stared shocking at the blond while the captain chuckled loudly.

In effect, Cinderella blushed profusely. In the eye of the realm, it was a dishonorable act on his part as maiden must remained pure until the day they were legally bedded along with the complete approval of their respective parents.

"Did I say something wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Ah… I think we get start on the reason why you're here," the captain said, "lest we wish to embarrass Lady Cinderella any further."

"Yes, we should… for my sake," Kit said. He exhaled deeply. "From what I understand, you seem to have some of extraordinary abilities, Naruto."

"I wouldn't say there are extraordinary," Naruto said.

"If the ability to seemingly run up the maiden towers isn't extraordinary then I don't know what it is called," the captain said. "Perhaps you should enlighten us all."

"I'm just good with my feet," Naruto said with a shrug, "and I had the motivation to do so at the time."

"There's no need to be modest," Kit responded with a charming smile. "We are among friends. At least I hope we are friends."

"Well… we aren't enemies, not until you try to lock up Cinderella in order to marry her again," Naruto said with a grin.

Kit chuckled. "I will refrain from doing so, but in all sincerity, I need your help to deal with a certain person."

"The Grand Duke," Naruto said while his face became serious. He looked at Cinderella before his eyes flashed with fury. "I was looking for him… where is he? I promise I won't kill him, but I'm going to make him wish he was dead."

"I'm afraid he had retreated back to his villa sometime last night," the captain said and took out a small red envelope with a broken waxed stamp. "It seems that this morning he had sent invitation to all the nobles within the realm. With their support, the King believed that he is planning a coup d'etat at the moment of his passing, and to prevent the royal line being extinguish, the King wished to assassinate him."

"Eh?" Naruto blinked and looked at Ella. He knew she would disapprove. He licked his lips slightly before returning his attention back to the prince. "Sorry, but I'm not an assassin for hire."

Kit sighed and nodded. "I don't agree with father on the matter. If we open that door, we would never be able to close it again. Is there no other way?"

"If there is a will, there is a way, your highness," the captain said with a smile. "The Grand Duke's extra curriculum activities had been noted for sometimes. If we could acquire more circumstantial evidence, I'm sure we could arrest him with the charge of treason."

"What kind of evidence do you need?" Naruto asked. He'd been keeping tap on everyone around the realm with his numerous henged clones for more than a year now, thus he pretty much got dirt on everyone.

 **– To be continued –**

* * *

Hopefully next world's lemon scene would be more… how I say enticing and hardcore. This one is a bit disappointing in my opinion because Naruto and Ella are both virgins, and as such, they really had no clue what they are doing. The next arc is **_Beauty and the Beast_** by the way.


	7. Cinderella (6)

**Forbidden Fables (NarutoxDisney)**

 **Disclaimer:** This story is a work of fiction. All the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

I have to go back to work again, so releases to this story is going to be slow or short or both depending on my level of motivation. In truth, I wanted to conclude Cinderella this chapter, but I guess I have to settle for the next one.

Special thanks to grimreaper40045 for an interesting suggestion – that is, reverse the role with Belle as the beast and Naruto as the beauty. Such an awesome idea won't occur in the second arc as I'd already crafted its plotline, but the idea could be used in the later arc.

* * *

 **=[Cinderella]=  
6**

The refreshing breeze of the seemingly endless night entered the dimly lit chamber from the opened window to swirl around him. Riding along its playful whispers was the sound of boastful laughter and indiscernible conversations. The latter was laced with rumors and gossips, chattered by the busy bodies standing in the courtyard as they began their long journey back to their home since the king's festivals had concluded.

Remaining seated in an upright position with thick royal blanket wrapping around his leaned body in order to trap the generated body, he shifted his shoulder slowly and considerately, nesting her head against his naked chest in a more comfortable position. As she mumbled and brushed her hand against his blissful skin in her peaceful sleep, his crimson slit eyes stared out the window to view the starry sky above.

Those transformed eyes filled with troubled thoughts, and once his sated expression shifted into one of anxiety, a deep voice in the back of his mind called out. **"With my help, you can be in this form forever, so what's with the sad face, brat?"**

"I am not sad," Naruto vocally responded and rubbed his hands against thickened whisker marks, which adorned either side of his cheek. The vast amount of potent chakra the demonic fox had so graciously lent him in order for him to maintain his henge felt ominous… corrupted. No string attached. There was no doubt in his mind that the titanic fox sealed in his gut had its own agenda. He'd told himself time and time again to stop relying on its power, but without its help, he wouldn't able to achieve all the things he needed to do.

 **"Troubled? About what troubled you exactly?"** Kurama asked with a hint of curiosity.

"It's… my mortality," Naruto answered with a prolonged sigh. That was another troublesome problem he had to deal with one day. In the years that had passed, his body remained the same, youthful and unchanging. He had accepted that this place was another world, separated from his own, but even so, he would still age normally wouldn't he?

Kurama didn't take more than a few second to snort. **"Hah? You're a really strange one, you know that? Every dumbass out there would give anything to have a forever youthful body, and here you are, brooding about why you do?"**

"I'm not those dumbasses. I don't want to live forever," Naruto asserted as he looked down at his chest and captured the face of a sleeping beauty. "When she's gone… what should I do then?"

" **You're a dumbass,** " Kurama stated flatly.

"What…?"

" **I said you're a dumbass,** " Kurama repeated with even more directness. " **Why think about something like that when you still have decades left? Just go with the flow and take what you can get. Worrying about what tomorrow might bring won't let you live today."**

Naruto blinked at the philosophical statement and nodded in agreement. The demonic fox was quiet wise when it wanted to be. "You're right. I will make every moment with her more memorable than the last."

As he made his promise, he caressed her peaceful face with a genuine smile. Cinderella squirmed in his warm embrace before revealing her sky blue eyes slowly. "Do you mean that, my love?"

"Yes. I do," Naruto assured and stroked her blond hair lovingly. He knew he would be in great grief when she passed away in the years to come, but at least from here – in this moment – to the dark day of far future, he would make her happy.

Cinderella closed her eyes while she felt the surrealism of it all. "Naruto," she said his name so ever softly and lovingly. "I have a wonderful dream, but it terrifies me greatly. In it, we were married, living in a small cottage by the coast with a beautiful child; a two year old with strands of hair seemingly made out of gold while her eyes were so bright like the color of cloudless sky touching the blissful summer sea. All three of us looked so happy together." She stopped speaking and embraced him as closely as she could.

Naruto didn't understand why such a dream frightened her. He could hear her sobbing lowly upon his chest, and subconsciously, he wrapped his arms around her and cradled her. "Please don't cry. We don't have to live in a place like that if you don't want to. Your home has been returned to you. We could live there for the rest of our lives."

Cinderella sniffled and rubbed her face against his muscular body. "I don't want to return to that place," she stated with a note of hesitation. It was the home of her parents, but it was also the place where her mother had died; the place where her father left and never returned; the place where she lost all that had mattered in her life. Most importantly, it was Ella's home, not hers; not Cinderella's. "I want to live my days in a small loving cottage with a beautiful child that we will make. I want to make that dream true even if… it felt like it was just an illusion like a figment of my own desires."

"What do you mean…?" Naruto questioned lowly.

Cinderella remembered the falseness of their expression in her dream. It was hard to understand. She knew she was incredibly happy, but at the same time, she felt that happiness was all made up, carefully conjured and crafted by an invisible's hand. She shook her head slowly to clear her mind of such an eerie notion. "No, it doesn't matter. Home is where you are, my love. As long as you are by my side, I will be home."

" **Damn… You are one lucky bastard, you know that, Naruto?** " Kurama questioned with a hint of envy and sarcasms. Anyone with a brain would see that the Ella – or Cinderella now – was hopelessly in love with the idiot.

"Yes," Naruto admitted with a nod. He was lucky to have met her. He wrapped his hands around her nakedness even more tenderly. "Cinderella. If there is a chance that I am able to return to my home, would you come with me?"

Cinderella knew her beloved was basically asking her to throw everything she knew away and go with him to the land filled with magic and wonders. The choice wasn't difficult. It wasn't because such a place would bewilder her endlessly. It was because everything she had in this life now belonged to him. Her heart, her body, her mind, was no exception. "Do you need to ask, my love?"

"I guess not," Naruto said with a cheekily grin.

 **– Cinderella –**

"May I present Lady Tremaine," the servant introduced with a deep bow. Her master waved his hand to dismiss her from the room while the other powerful noblemen and noblewomen of the realm remained impassive at the introduction. They all knew who Lady Tremaine was, and if they somehow didn't, they had come to learn much about her in the last couple of days. She was an upstarted, trying to gain favors with the Grand Duke in any way she can.

"Lady Tremaine," the Grand Duke greeted from his seat with an ever charming smile. "I must say, you are more resourceful than I'd given you credit for.

"You are too generous in your compliment, my Lord," Lady Tremaine replied as she took a seat closer to the Grand Duke. The nobles in the room murmured among themselves when she did so. To take a seat without the Grand Duke's expressed consent, let alone a seat so close to him, was a direct offense, but strangely, he remained calmed and collective.

Was there some real basis to the rumor that had been circulating in across the realm for the last couple of days? It was about a lowly born woman, who was able to captivate the Grand Duke's heart, if he ever had one in the first place.

The Grand Duke, for no apparent reason, made the woman – Lady Tremaine – a countess, granting her a vast estate in the more prosperous region of the Kingdom. Was she the one? No, the men and women by the table answered their own question almost instantly. Still, why showed respect the woman? They wanted to know, but luckily, they had enough restrain to not ask the most powerful man in the entire realm such a personal question.

The Grand Duke only gave an approving nod when Lady Tremaine was fully seated. She shifted around the cushion, making herself more comfortable.

"I trust that you are settling to your new estate?" The Grand Duke finally asked.

"Yes, my Lord. Your support in the matter had been far too gracious," Lady Tremaine answered. Even though she had to return Ella's estate back to her to clear all her outstanding debts, the wealth she gained for 'selling' the girl was more than just impressive. The title of countess and granted land was only a mere afterthought. If she knew the stupid girl would worth that much, she would have sold her as a plaything long ago.

In addition, the absurd price she got for the jeweled encrusted silver tiara and exquisite sky blue dress would keep her and her daughters living comfortable for years. Unfortunately, even with her new found luck, not everything went her way. Her eldest daughter, Drisella, had smashed one of the glass slippers in her enraged fit when learning that Cinderella had the prince's eyes. In doing so, the undamaged one became useless to any potential buyer.

"Please. There is no need for such modesty, Lady Tremaine," the Grand Duke said. "If there is anything you desired, speak. If it is within my power to do so, I will."

"Thank you, my Lord," Lady Tremaine said. She paused for a moment before taking out a small scroll from her purse and placed it on the table before the Grand Duke. "I know it is not much, but I want to show you my full support. The Kingdom needs a strong King and… perhaps, a wise Queen."

There was some wistfulness in her tone. Everyone, who was anyone, knew the Grand Duke would prefer innocent maiden, tending him in his lonely nights, but such thing was not a problem with Lady Tremaine when considering the power she would wield once she was official spouse. Even if she couldn't, perhaps, one of her two daughters would.

"Indeed, a wise Queen is a must," the Grand Duke agreed wholly. He was referring to someone else, but no one else in the room knew who exactly. He tapped his fingers on top of the unsealed scroll. He didn't need to unfurl and read it to know that it was the royal order, commissioned by the prince. His retainers within the army had given him a sealed copy a full day ago.

"The King had grown feeble and his moronic son had bitten more than he can chew, my Lord," one of the nobles said. "Perhaps it is time to show where the power of the realm actually lies."

"Yes, I supposed we should open his eyes to the reality of his situation," the Grand Duke agreed with a light nod. How the prince managed to acquire all the essential evidence against him so quickly made him pondered if there was a spy among his associates or inner circles. It made him strangely proud, but then again, after this night, it did not matter one way or another.

"But before we do so, let us dine like it is our last supper," the Grand Duke added and clapped his hand lightly. The servants immediately brought forth vast amount of trays and beverages so they could begin a grand feast.

In truth, the grand feast was an understatement. The cost to bring forth such a feast far exceeded that of the King's festivals if anyone beside the Grand Duke knew. Exotic cuisines after cuisines from far away land were brought forth from the massive kitchen, enticing everyone with their alluring and taunting aroma long before their taste buds were allowed to dance joyously. The vintages they allowed to sample so eagerly must have been slowly nurtured in mother earth's bosoms for centuries passed.

"To the new King. May we all prosper in his presence," one of the noblemen gave a toast towards the Grand Duke after a hearty meal worthy of his size. Everyone did the same, saying their own version one after another.

"May your blood flourish throughout the realm, my Lord," Lady Tremaine toasted and drained her cup in one go.

"My blood has already flourished, Lady Tremaine. That is the truth," the Grand Duke claimed with a smile. He turned to look at the rest of the nobilities and became quiet amused. He was thinking about how ironic everything had been up to this moment. The people seated before him, bowing to him, were probably some of the same one that destroyed his livelihood. Now, they were beseeching him, the commoner they loathed, to be King. He then drained his own cup, consuming the foreign substances the wine was laced with, without any hesitation on his part.

 **– To be continued –**

* * *

Next chapter: the happy ending to this arc... well happy ending to Naruto and Cinderella anyway.


	8. Cinderella (7)

**Forbidden Fables (NarutoxDisney)**

 **Disclaimer:** This story is a work of fiction. All the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

* * *

 **=[Cinderella]=  
7**

"Did you have to bring her along?" Kit asked as he pulled mildly against the rein. His white horse trotted forwards between the columns of marching armed and armored men. A mixture of distress and concern was expressed upon his charming features when he focused on the two people behind him. They were sharing a single mount. One of them, for all her grace, beauty and kindness, was only a simple girl, and she should not be with them when they were about to besiege one of the most heavily guarded estate in the entire Kingdom.

"Yes, I do," Naruto answered flatly while seated behind Cinderella, who only looked straight ahead at the prince and beyond without saying a single word.

She knew that the prince was right in his concern. The Grand Duke's estate – soon-to-be battlefield – was no place for her, but she didn't want to stay behind and waited anxiously for the safe return of her beloved. It was strange since she knew nothing could hurt him physically. Even if there was something in the world that could, she had great confident that he would prevail in the end. Why? She wasn't sure. It was simply a gut feeling.

Kit narrowed his brown eyes at the blond-haired man, who he came to know as Naruto. It was such a weird name. He pursed his lips and asked: "Would you care to share your reason with me?" But the one who answered wasn't the person he had asked.

"Truly, even the village idiot could see from the few days passed that these two are inseparable, your highness," the captain pointed out with a sly smile. He then cocked his head over his shoulder to see the lovely couple. "Although, I fear that once the fighting begins, we might not be able to protect her from harm."

Cinderella's sky blue eyes flickered slightly. What the black-skinned captain said was half true. She and her beloved were inseparable because they wanted to make each and every passing seconds count for the finite amount of time they had. Furthermore, he would never let anything happen to her as long as he drawled breath. It was another gut feeling.

Kit gave a heavy sigh and seemingly aged several more years mentally. "Yes, I am not blind, captain," he asserted with an air of refinement with a trace of detachment.

As Cinderella had told him on the first day of the king's festival after their dance, he'd fallen in love with what she was, not who she was. That was true enough, but after being more acquaintance with her, he was able to see beyond her physical beauty and expressive grace. Hence, he could confidently say that he was deeply in love with who she was. Of course, she had implied that he would if he came to know her, which made the emotional toil him even more unbearable. _If I knew that allowing you to remain in the royal household would bring me this much heartache, I would not have requested you to stay no matter what,_ he thought bitterly.

"I will protect her," Naruto responded to the captain's warning with great confident while wrapping his arms around her slender waist and scooted forwards upon the mount, pressing his body tightly against her back. In that instant, he wanted to slide his hands upward or down – either direction was great – but the men would notice if he did something of the sort.

The prince instinctively winced at the affection being displayed. "Can you stop that?"

"No," Naruto said sheepishly. "I've never ridden a horse before and I afraid I might fall off if I don't hold on tightly. Besides, this way, she would never be out of my sight. Believe it!"

Cinderella smiled as she placed one of her hands upon his forearm while the other steered the horse along the path. She knew her beloved was only teasing the prince, but the joy his gesture created in her chest was real nonetheless. They had discussed what kind of cozy and lovely home they would share amidst the calming night, but before long, he already making up names for their child, thus it led to the act of producing one until more nothing. In other word, she was somewhat exhausted.

"There is no doubt that you will, Naruto," the captain acknowledged with a firm nod.

"As do I," Cinderella whispered softly.

"Me too," the prince mumbled lowly before pulling back the rein in his hand, forcing his horse to gallop forwards. The captain soon followed the prince, leaving the blond couple to their own things.

The marching men stopped at the closed gate that was obstructing their path. The captain examined the black outer gate of the Grand Duke's estate with a thought before turning toward the prince. "Perhaps, I should take charge, your highness?"

"No," Kit responded and inhaled deeply. He needed a place to vent his frustration. "I must show that I could be as strong as my father." He drew the long sword, which was plated with silvers and gold along with encrusted gemstones at its hilt. He pointed – what one would say a decorative weapon – directly at the unwavering gate. "Break it down!"

Unfortunately, there was no battle. What little resistant prince's army had encounter were with the gate keepers, who quickly bolted into the enclosed woods when hundreds of armed men bearing down upon them. It didn't take everyone long to reach the villa even though they had to transverse a more than 20 miles worth of private owned forest.

"This is very odd, your highness?" The captain asked with a deep frown while column of armed men marched around him and the prince. They were herding anyone they could find within the area and manor into a small occupied room for processing later. The captives were all servants. This begged the question: where were the guardsmen exactly?

The prince also frowned deeply as he strolled back and forth in the room while everyone's eyes were following him. His sword was contentedly sheathed in its decorative scabbard by his waist hours ago while his frustration only grew. The Grand Duke was nowhere to be found even though the entire villa was searched from top to bottom. "I don't care about that. Where is he?"

"There is no need to get frustrated, your highness," the captain advised. "He will be found soon." He paused for a brief moment. "Most of the servants we've captured had said that they were no longer in the service of the Grand Duke as of this morning. Strangely, he gave each of them quite an impressive pay; enough to buy a small piece of fertile farmland."

"He did that?" Kit questioned with his brow furrowed. "That is strange. He'd never done anything for anyone before."

The captain nodded several times in agreement. "Those … upstanding citizens… had also informed me that there should still be more than few dozens of guards, but seeing how we had not encountered any, those guards seemed to vanish without a trace…" He gave a brief glance at Cinderella and Naruto before returning his attention back to the prince.

Cinderella matched the captain's stern eyes when he did before wrapping her hand upon her beloved's one. Tugging her hand, she pulled him closer and looked into his oceanic eyes. To her surprise, he deeply locked lips with her. She was lost in the moment until several ragged cough could be heard to their side as well from the prince. This was not the place to get intimate. When they broke off a full minute later, she nearly forgot what she was about to ask.

"Tell me, did you do it?" Cinderella asked whisperingly.

"I'd said I will protect you," Naruto answered with his cheek flustered with red, "and I thought that is why I was rewarded."

Cinderella actually let out a small sigh before strengthening her heart. She must be strong. This perhaps was another reason why she wanted to accompany him. She didn't want him to do anything he would regret. "Those men… they are only following orders, and…" she said before her eyes softened. "You'd promised me you wouldn't kill."

"I know that, and I didn't," Naruto answered. "I only sent them swimming in the harbor."

There was a confused look on her face. "Sent them swimming?" She asked before widening her eyes slightly. "Are they okay?"

"They might have a fever since the water is pretty cold," Naruto said. "You're not mad?"

"No," Cinderella said. "You didn't break your promise so why should I be?"

"Oh…? That means you're never going to be upset with me?" Naruto asked with a foxy grin. When he saw her expression, a grin widened. "I'm never going to break any of my promises!"

While Naruto and Cinderella were occupied with each other, one of the armed men ran into the room to look for the prince, who was conversing with the captain. "Your highness! A messenger came from the castle! Something has happened to the King!"

 **– Cinderella –**

"What do I owe the pleasure of you and your company, your highness?" The Grand Duke asked while remained seated from across the long table. Except for his face due to the nearby flickering candlelight, everything in around him was obscured by darkness. No light from the outside world could penetrate the walls of this hidden chamber. Even so, Kit's party by the doorway could make out numerous people seated on both side of the same table.

The silhouette of men and women obscured by shadow were all eerily silence. They seemed to face the group as if they were waiting for something to happen. Naruto narrowed his eyes at them for a brief moment before blinking shockingly. His fist clenched tightly. He took a step forwards, but a firm hand from his side prevented him from enacting his rage so blindly.

"This is not your fight," Cinderella advised with a light headshake.

Grudgingly, Naruto unclenched his fist and returned back to her side. She was right. It was not his fight as the evil man did him no harm directly. The battle was reserved for the prince, whose father had just been murdered from what little evidence they'd acquired from the Grand Duke's former servants. Many of them knew things they should not have like this hidden chamber. In truth, most of them feared that the Grand Duke will have them assassinated the moment they left his services and estate, so they spilled all they could before the end.

Thus, the prince managed to learn from them that his father's sickness was introduced by the Grand Duke himself using the royal physician as proxy. So many people had aligned themselves with the man that the prince began to ponder if all his men were truly loyal to him.

"You are all under arrest for conspiracy against the crown!" Kit shouted angrily. His voice rippled across the room, but everyone seated within played a perfect mute. With burning hatred filling his very being, he glared at their leader, who was still displaying a calming smile on his face. "If it was up to me, I would have you all executed right now."

"Please calm yourself, your majesty. You must not let pain gets the better of you," the captain advised while placing a strong hand upon the youth's shoulder.

"Your majesty…?" The Grand Duke questioned and furrowed a brow. He knitted his fingers together and seemed to be in deep thought. A long second passed before he spoke up again. "So, he is finally gone. I thought his death would bring me some joy, yet, I feel so hollowed."

"You… you…!" Kit huffed loudly and drew his sword wit haste. He rushed forwards, passing around the table and pointed the deadly tip of his blade at the Grand Duke's chest. "My father, your King, had given you more than any man could use in one life time! Is this how you repay him!?"

"Such things were not given to me by the late King," the Grand Duke responded. "Everything I have, I've earned them through my own hands and determination." The tip of the royal sword pressed against his garment. It was not enough to pierce through.

"You gained them upon the bloods and bodies of others!" Kit roared.

The Grand Duke chuckled. He didn't want to debate the philosophy of life with the prince. "Have you ever killed a man, your majesty?"

Kit's knuckles turned white as he gripped the handle of the sharp steel tightly. In his eighteen years of life, he hadn't harmed let alone killed anyone. He'd heard from the guardsmen that killing a person was like putting down an animal. They would feel sorry for the creature at first, but after several kills, they would no longer care.

Kit closed his brown eyes, remembering the father who had loved him so dearly. His anger exploded as his teeth clenched tightly. "No, but you shall be my first!" But before he could carry out his declaration, his thrust was deflected by the captain's own blade.

"My deepest apology and regret, your majesty, but I'm afraid I cannot stand by and let you commit such a sinful act," the captain said.

The prince only glared at the captain. "How is ending a traitor before he could do any more harm a sinful act!? Are you also one of his men?"

"No, I am not," the captain said and cocked his head at the Grand Duke. "There is no need to stain your hand with his blood, your majesty. He and everyone in this very chamber are already dead long before we came."

"What do you mean by that?" The prince questioned and looked around the table. He widened his eyes when he realized that none of the people seated had moved a single inch the entire time. He lifted the candle from the table towards their face, seeing their cold dead eyes with blood streaming from their lips. He snapped back at the Grand Duke, forgetting that the black-skinned captain did not answer his question at all. "What have you done!?"

"Simply removing any opposition against the new regime," the Grand Duke said cryptically. He chuckled when the prince slammed his fist upon the table, demanding a real answer. "Very well, I can–

His words were cut off when his neck stiffened. He wrapped his hands around it as he gasped rapidly, trying to drawl breath. The airway was constricted by the poison coursing through his veins. He then coughed heavily, spilling darkened blood from his lips. His hands quickly removed themselves from his neck and covered his mouth while he huffed painfully.

"He had been poisoned, your majesty," the captain said with a headshake. "Considering the secrecy of this room, it was likely by his hands."

Kit was speechless as the Grand Duke tried to hold on to the living world. He didn't understand what had happened in this room at all. It simply didn't make any sense. Why the Grand Duke would poison himself along with his most devoted followers?

"The captain is right… I was the one… that poisoned everyone… here," the Grand Duke confirmed while coughing. He picked up a black ledger that was sitting on his lap before placing it upon the table right in front of him. "This ledger… this ledger keeps the record of all the dealings I had ever made… with it in your possession… you can prosecute anyone of your choosing." He gasped painfully. "They will… all be at your mercy… every single one of them… your majesty. My only gift… to you, my… my…."

The Grand Duke wanted to speak the secret out loud, but then what exactly? He would only dishonor her memory and destroyed what little happiness her son had left in the world. _Yes,_ he thought. _It is better this way._

"What…!?" Kit called out. Great confusion was plastered on his face. Why would the Grand Duke give him something like that?

"Even if you don't use it to prosecute anyone, it is still a very powerful political tool, your majesty," the captain said thoughtfully as he picked up the black ledger off the table. It recorded all the treasonous and questionable favors by literally all of the nobilities. Since all the major players within the royal court had been killed by the Grand Duke himself, any opposition against the prince's rule would vanish with the use of the book.

"You mustn't use such thing, your majesty," Cinderella advised. "If you use it…" She looked at the dying man with strands of white in his hair and beard for a brief moment. "… even for the good of the realm then you will not be any better than him."

Naruto remained silent as he tried to figure out why Cinderella would think so. Such blackmail material would go greatly in the long run.

The prince wondered the same. He then shook his head and took the black ledger from the captain's hand. The ledger was hovered over the inviting flame of the candle. Once it caught fire, it was dropped into the fireplace by the wall.

"That is a wise choice, your majesty. You have grown. Such item would only corrupt all those that use it," the captain said with a nod of approval.

The prince looked at the captain and then at Cinderella. He smiled. "No. I am not that wise. I destroyed it because I trust her wisdom."

The Grand Duke was quite surprise in his delirium. He could only stare blankly at the blond-haired girl before muttering lowly to himself: "Ella… where… Ah! I remember now… "

 ** _Five years ago,_**

"My Lord," said the servant, who entered the room. He bowed deeply at his master. "I have failed."

The Grand Duke looked at the lone man and frowned. "That's too bad," he said in a calm and collective tone. As he consolidated his political power among the nobilities, he continued to control the economy of the entire realm from the shadow, and as such, he would not allow any merchants to trade within the Kingdom unless they worked for him.

"A man with principle is hard to come by," he added with a heavy sigh. "He'd probably cursed me until his very last moment."

"No, he did not, my Lord," the servant confirmed. "In his bed ridden state, he kept on calling someone named Ella. From what our information network could gather, Ella is his twelve year old daughter. She is currently living with her stepmother and two stepsisters."

"I see," The Grand Duke said. "It seems like the little girl will need some comforts. We cannot return her father's body since it would arouse suspicion. His effects, however, can be returned. Just tell them that their father and husband had fallen ill and was buried a sea," he ordered in a calculating tone.

"As you wish, my Lord," the servant said.

 ** _Presence time,_**

 _She could see something that took me my entire life to see? If only… if only…_ The Grand Duke thought remorsefully. He had hurt a great many people in his rise to power, and he admitted that he enjoyed the feeling more than he should have. A part of him knew he shouldn't relish in their pain and sorrow, but it made him feel powerful – dominance, and once he had a taste of it, it became an addiction. Perhaps the King was like him, being infested with it long ago.

"Ella," he called her name with all the strength he could muster. His vision became distorted and blurred as the poison took hold of him, and for a brief second, he saw in the blond-haired girl with sky blue eyes the beautiful princess he had always loved. He knew that if the Queen was still alive, he would not have strayed so far from the path. He raised his hand shakily towards her. "Please… forgive… me."

She no longer wished to be Ella, but that did not matter. Cinderella showed no hesitation at taking the hand of a dying man. "I forgive you," she told him with assurance. It was what he wanted to hear.

The Grand Duke held the kind hand tightly with tears streaming from his dark brown eyes. He cocked his head to the side and looked the prince; no, the young king. His expression changed the moment he took the deadly secret to his grave. The realm would be truly peaceful after his death, and perhaps his death would redeem him in the next life.

"We're going to let it go just because he's sorry?" Naruto questioned. To be honest, he wanted to let it go as well, but even so, he still wanted to beat the man up the attempted rape, but he was certain that everyone in the room would stop him from doing so to a corpse.

"I think so," Cinderella said as she placed the hand of the Grand Duke onto his laps. She felt as if he was apologizing for more than just the attempted rape.

It took nearly half a minute for the captain to place a hand on the prince's shoulder. "Is there something wrong, your majesty?"

"No… I just never thought the Grand Duke could smile like that," Kit said as he looked at the frozen smile upon the Grand Duke's face. It felt too much like the smile his father had showed him. For some reason he felt miserable. He should be joyful that the man had died. It was all very confusing. In fact, everything that had happened this very day was more than just confusing.

Kit knew now that the Grand Duke was a powerful man, and being imprisoned would only be a minor inconvenience, and assassinating him like his father suggested would set loose those ambitious men of his inner circles, bringing forth a raging storm that would not subside for years to come. With one single move, everything ended in his favor. Why would the man give up everything in the end?

"Hel…p… me," a ragged voice groaned from further down the table. Every one turned towards the origin of the voice and noted the twitching body of someone who should had been dead.

The captain moved the candle closer and used the light to see who it was. When they saw her dying face, each of them had a different kind of reaction. Most importantly, Naruto wanted to help her into a place where fire and brimstone were abundant.

Lady Tremaine was barely holding on to her dear life. She couldn't move a finger since the poison had paralyzed her entire body, stopping her lung from absorbing the needed air, all while she watched each and every single person in the room choked on their own blood. That was before the culprit – the Grand Duke – repositioned them back on their seat with great care except for her.

"Do not look at me like that, Lady Tremaine," the Grand Duke had told her once he seated back into his comfortable chair. "You're infested with it as well. If it wasn't for it, you wouldn't have met this fate, but don't worry. I will accompany you soon."

Lady Tremaine could not believe that the Grand Duke would poison everyone within his circle as well as himself. Why would he do something like that? It made absolutely no sense when she'd learnt – through more illicit channels – that he had great sways among the nobilities. Half of the royal army was under his command.

"Stepmother," Cinderella said on reflex and used a hand to help the woman up.

"Ella," Lady Tremaine said before gripping the girl's wrist tightly. Angers, resentments, hatred, flashed in the woman's eyes. "You…! You did this… to me!"

Cinderella groaned in pain before someone slapped the offending hand away.

"Shut it you fucking hag!" Naruto said as he pulled Cinderella into his arm. His blue eyes flashed crimson slightly. "You have no other person beside yourself to blame!"

"You did this… you did this… Cinderella, you did this to me…" Lady Tremaine repeated again and again while coughing up blood. She was in excruciating pain.

Naruto ignored the delusional woman and held up Cinderella's arm. It was bruised. "Why did you try to help her?"

"I don't know," Cinderella said as she shifted her head closer to his chest. "I hated her… I truly do, but seeing her like that… I couldn't stop myself."

Naruto could only nod and closed his arms around her even more firmly while Kit could only stared at the couple.

"Your kindness extends even to those that harmed you," the captain said before he leered at the wicked woman. "What should we do with her, your majesty?"

"I… don't know," Kit said as the woman croaked painfully. He closed his eyes and with a swung of the sword in his hand, he granted her mercy.

Cinderella gasped, closed her eyes, and gripped her beloved even more tightly. "Please… my love. Please take me away from this place. I don't want to be here anymore. I don't want to be reminded of anything from this place," she beseeched into his ears.

Naruto only nodded as he held her tightly. They turned towards the door and began walking away from the young King. Kit watched them on, and in he knew, he would not see them again.

 **– Cinderella –**

"How is the tea, your majesty?"

"To my taste, as always," the King – Kit – answered the plainly dressed girl. Many things had changed in the months since his coronation. His first task was to disband the royal court as they caused him far too much headache. With the Grand Duke and his entire inner circle dead, being rumored to be slaughtered by his hand, those that still desired to control the realm quickly made haste to find a nice place where in their retirement.

"I am glad, your majesty," the girl – Anastasia – said politely. Once the Grand Duke was dead, all that the man once owned reverted back to the crown. Hence, she and her sister, Drisella, lost everything in the process.

Drisella took – stole – as much money and jewels as she could carry from their seized estate before running off while Anastasia returned to a place where she once knew as home, only finding herself alone. Well, she was not entirely alone. There were a multitude of animals that she could befriend, and she spent her time cleaning the place, waiting for any of her sister to return. It had been months.

"Shall I tell you more about my sister?" Anastasia asked. The King seemed to visit the manor every now and then, wanting to hear more about a certain kindhearted blond-haired girl with bright sky blue eyes.

Kit looked at a single glass slipper by the glass shelf for a moment before shaking his head. He had heard plenty about Cinderella in the months that passed. Dwelling on something he could not have would only bring him more pain. "Not today," he said as he cocked his head to see the men standing attentively out the window. "How about you tell me about the one called Anastasia instead? I'm sure her story is quite interesting and refreshing."

Anastasia was shocked. "You want to know about me… your majesty?"

"Yes," Kit said and took another sip from the hand-brewed tea. It tasted horrible at first, but it changed over the days he visited this place. Maybe now, he had another reason to. "Would you tell me?"

"Of course, your majesty," Anastasia said hastily.

As the girl began relaying her own story, the captain turned away the window. He had a wide smile on his face as he walked away from the house and passed through half a dozen men. Once he was far away from them, one of them spoke up.

"Where are you going, captain?"

"I'm thinking of being a real captain," the captain of the royal guards said cryptically. He then waved his hand without turning around before vanishing into the dense foliage. The men, who stood guards for the King, could only watch on with great confusion.

The captain walked – strolled – along the winding dirt path towards the harbor ran through one of the most tranquil forest of the Kingdom, and as he did so, his entire body shifted into another person. His dark hair and eyes were altered into the unnatural silvers. His trimmed beard shredded itself while his toned skin lightened. Once he returned to his original form, he took out a notepad in one hand and a pen in the other.

"A captain should have a ship; a fine ship that worthy of such a captain," Nexus asserted as he started sketching the finest trading galleon his artistic ability could conjure up. Such a ship shall sail among the shore, where a small cozy collage was built.

 **– To be continued –**

* * *

I really tried to reach NarutoxCinderella's epilogue, but there were too many things that needed to be wrapped up, so the arc will conclude in the next chapter.

If you are surprised at the twist, I'm sure I've made Nexus' and the captain's mannerism and speech patterns the same. They even said the exact same thing in one of the previous chapter. Nexus is an important, very important reoccurring character, and because of that, his characterization will be in great depth.


	9. Cinderella (Epilogue)

**Forbidden Fables (NarutoxDisney)**

 **Disclaimer:** This story is a work of fiction. All the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

* * *

 **=[Cinderella]=  
Epilogue**

The still and tranquil forest located to the southern side of a small cottage was disturbed. A large wild boar squealed loudly as it rampaged through the densely packed wood in distress, making its own path by stomping any foliage into the earth and breaking any branches that got in its way.

The agitated animal was trying to run away from the strangest predator that it and all creatures within the forest came to fear. How could they not? Despite the puny size of the predator, it could send a fully grown grizzly bear flying across the terrain and into nearby sea with a single punch.

Sadly, the boar did not make it very far before a yellow and orange blur appeared to its side. Incredible pain was felt on its face. Its body jerked in the opposite direction from the punch, its limbs were uplifted off the ground, and it went flying into a nearby tree. The boar squealed raggedly one last time before collapsing onto the ground unmoving.

Naruto flipped in the air and landed in front of his recent kill. A slight frown was noted on his face. "I'm sorry, but my wife craves meat lately." He wasn't sure why he needed to apologize to the animal, but he guess her philosophy touched him more than he knew. Be kind to everyone and everything. Personally, he felt that not everyone deserved such kindness. Some people were simply irredeemable, but Naruto wasn't about to argue with his wife since he would lose in such battle.

It was a wise decision.

With a rapid sequence of hand-seals that was far too fast for anyone to discern, dozens of white smokes geysers erupted. "Alright, let's get to work," Naruto called out. The masses of shadow clones looked at him strangely before obeying the command.

After they'd set up their workspace, they decided to split into multiple teams for efficiency. One of the teams was skinning the boar for its leather while another was carving up the juicy meat. There was also a team dedicated to tenderizing the meat by punching and kicking it along with each other.

They begin to roast the dice meat with their powers once the carcass was stripped of anything useful. It only took them a few minutes to do so. With the meat nicely cooked, they each picked up one and raced each other back home; a small cottage with a decent garden, filled with numerous roses with all manner of colors.

As they approached the cottage, they noticed another group of clones was coming from the opposite side. These clones were returning from their own venture in the sea, which stretched far into the horizon. There was a single merchant ship sailing upon it.

 **– Cinderella –**

"Get the fuck out the way, you bastard!" A clone roared loudly as it kicked another clone to the side in order to pass through the crowded doorway. Another of its kind did the same to it from behind before getting trampled on. The process repeated endlessly.

Like ants, each of clones was carrying an oversized item over their head, trying to get into the small house while pushing each other out the way. The clones that were working in the outdoor furnace along the shoreline brought back beautiful glasswork while those that worked in the adjacent garden brought back succulent produce; just to name a few.

"Stop pushing! I was here first!" Another clone roared angrily before it also joined in the ever growing brawl.

"There is no need to fight," a blond-haired girl with sky blue eyes beseeched. Cinderella was seated by the far end of the room, where the glowing embers of the fireplace kept her warm and cozy. No ash was spew from the well-made construct. Those particles would be bad for her health. "There is enough for everyone, so please. Please form up a line."

The clones looked at her before trying to form a line. That quickly dwelled into another brawl as they all wanted to be in front. When seeing that, Cinderella rubbed her swollen stomach slightly and gasped in notable distress. The clones all froze in place with most of them gripping each other by the collar before cocking their head and staring up at her. Great concern could be seen in their deep oceanic eyes.

"Please," Cinderella requested. This time, however, achieved her goal. The clones finally lined up neatly, and those in the front of the leave their item in the correct pile before jumping up and landing upon her opened palm.

"Thank you," Cinderella expressed her gratitude and gave it a peck upon its head. The clone grinned wildly before vanishing in a puff of white smoke. Several small brawls broke out further down the line as many of them wanted to be kissed again. When one of them dispelled, the memories were shared among all of them. She shook her head when the line became ragged. "Naruto, wouldn't you get less reward if there were less of you?"

The question immediately got all of their attention. They realized many of them had already dispelled, thus the number of kiss they would be rewarded collectively had diminished. They would have to get along with each other or they would all suffer.

Cinderella couldn't help but giggled when the clones reformed the line once more while glaring at each other. She then continued rewarding each for their effort, no matter what kind of contribution they had brought back from their venture. It was difficult considering there must be thousands of them. After about a few dozens, she paused. In her palm was a blond-haired shinobi, but she knew this one was different from the rest of the clone. "Why are you amongst them, my love?"

"I thought I would get one too if I brought something back, hehehe," Naruto said cheekily. He brought back a glass ring, embroidered with a gemstone. He had made a matching one, but its size was vastly smaller than hers. "How did you know it was me anyway?"

"Because you are my husband. I can always find you among your clones," Cinderella said and gave him a much deeper kiss. It was difficult to do more than that as he was so small.

The mass of clones stared up at Naruto before fuming furiously. Unlike them, he would not dispel and share out the memories and senses. "Hey that's not fair! We want one like that too!"

Naruto twitched his eyes. "Shut up! She's my wife you idiots!"

"She's our wife too, you know! Stop hogging her!"

"Yeah, you should share her with us, boss," another one called out.

"What did you say!?" Naruto snapped. He wasn't about to share Cinderella with anyone, including himself. He then leaped off the palm and transformed himself into a fully grown size before flatting a dozen clones under his boots. The survivors – thousands of them – immediately teamed up and tackled him together. "Bring it on, mini-me!"

Cinderella giggled as her husband was busy fighting himself. He rolled across the floor, turning his body into something akin to a steam roller. He flattened hundreds of them in one go before gripping his head in pain.

"I feel I just got flatten by me, just a lot bigger," Naruto muttered when he assimilated a vast amount of new memories. He looked up at his wife and pursed his lips. "Do you know that you have become pretty big, Cinderella. Maybe you should exercise more?"

Cinderella could only blink at him. Was he that dense? She wasn't sure as she rubbed her stomach as a hint. When his expression remained unchanged, she decided to tell him outright. "I'm not –

"What should we call her?" Naruto interrupted as his expression changed into joyful one. "She would be born in a few more months. I can't wait to show her all the cool things!"

Cinderella let out a breath of deep relief. She then smiled heartedly. "Can you please stop teasing me like that? I thought you didn't notice at all."

"I'm sorry, but it was worth it! To see such a smile," Naruto announced with a wide smile. _Thanks Kurama._

" **You're a dumbass,** " Kurama snorted. It had decided to tell the idiot outright and flatly. " **You thought she was getting fat and lazy!? Damn it. If I wasn't here, you probably wouldn't even notice until she gives birth.** " It refrained of stating further than that because it obviously didn't know how to deliver a baby. Its host had no idea either so… Kurama decided that he would play dead when the time comes.

 _Hey! It's not my fault. I'm an orphan! No one taught me about those things! There was only so much I could learn from Ero-sennin's works,_ Naruto responded mentally as he rolled himself towards his wife before repositioning himself so that one of his ears along with a hand were pressed gently against her stomach.

"I can feel her," Naruto claimed after a minute.

"Yes," Cinderella agreed. "She will be a hyperactive and energetic like you, husband."

"She will have your beauty, grace, and kindness," Naruto assured softly.

"And your determination, compassion, strength," Cinderella added lovingly.

" **Oh Kami, not this again,** " Kurama muttered loudly in the mindscape when Naruto began to state all the things he saw within his wife including some new one. Cinderella reciprocated the same. Such exchange had vexed the demonic fox greatly. This was because the amount of traits they stated had increased tremendously ever since they were married.

 **– End of Cinderella –**

This arc's main theme is about going from riches to rages to riches. The Grand Duke is one of the best examples, but he has no true happy ending. Cinderella is another example, but she refused the riches, and in the end, she found something worth far more than wealth. She has a happy ending, and finally Anastasia is the last example. Her ending is already implied last chapter.

Read the introduction to beauty and the beast below if you are interesting in the continuation of the main storyline and its final arc: **_Dark Temptations_**

* * *

 **– Forbidden Fables –**

A silver-haired man with matching pair of eyes was scribbling on a piece of parchment with a quill pen as the table he used slanted left and right due to the inclination of the entire room. Once he reached the last line of his report, he lifted the tip of the pen off the paper and frowned slightly.

"It wasn't my fault that you had to suffer for years. I hope you won't take it personally," Nexus told the empty room before giving a shrug. He then folded the piece of paper into an airplane before letting it flew from one side of the room to another. He didn't need to actually send his report to **_her_** directly. The moment he thought about writing it, she would have known and read it.

Since no grim fate had befallen him and his vessel, he gave another shrug and picked up book that was seated on the table to his side. There was an illustration of a red rose in the front of its hardcover, just above the title: **_Beauty_**

"Well, if that's the case, I guess you're still furious at him?" Nexus questioned. He was about to open the book to have a read, but a knock upon his door garnered his attention instead. He had almost forgotten that he'd acquired up some crewmen from the last port. It would be incredibly strange for the ship to sail the wide sea with only one person.

"Do come in," Nexus said in a clear tone of voice the moment he placed the fairy tale book back on the table. There was no need to hurry.

"Sir," a black-haired boy – the ship's apprentice – acknowledged his superior the moment he opened the cabin's door. "We're at our destination, captain."

"It would seem so," Nexus responded and cocked his head towards the circular window by the table. It was coastal line, where a small house stood erected. Even at such distant, a blond-haired girl with bright blue eyes could be seen seated by the house's glass window. A glass ring glimmered in the sunlight while she waited for her husband to return.

Nexus turned back to the young boy with teal-colored eyes. He examined the boy's scrawny feature with an arched brow. In truth, he didn't really care who his crewmen were since it was for appearance more than anything, but this boy – from the slum – had begged him to take him on. "What do you see yourself in… oh, say a decade from now?"

"A helmsman, sir," the young boy answered with all honesty.

"Commandeering your own ship," Nexus responded with an approving nod. "That is quite an interesting dream, aye, captain Gaston?"

The boy – Gaston – believed his captain had misinterpreted his answer. To be able to command a vessel of his own was beyond his reach. He simply wished to be experienced enough to be a captain of one.

"I mean only as a helmsman, sir," Gaston corrected. It was the best he could hope for with the life he was given. Living in the dirty slum for his entire twelve years of life, he had seen all kind of people. Some were born into wealthy and powerful family. Some were gifted with beauty and grace. Some were given great destiny.

Nexus looked at the boy for a moment. "It seems like lack the will to live, Gaston. If you don't strive for as much as you can, you will not be able to achieve anything meaningful in the end."

"It is impossible to –

"Nothing is impossible, only doubt made it so," Nexus interjected.

"Sir, I cannot doubt in something that isn't there."

"Do not believe that, my young apprentice," Nexus said while chuckled inwardly. No one in the world would get such a reference, but he couldn't help himself. "I have met an interesting man a long time ago. He also lacked the determination like you, and thus, refused to believe he could achieve more with what he had. You see, he was in love, but his love with was snatched away from him, sending him on a path towards his self-destruction. If he had continued to believe nothing could be done with his power, he would not have become anyone."

Gaston was attentive. "Did he become someone, sir?"

Nexus smiled at the young boy. "Yes, he did. Through his own determination and will, he became one of the most powerful men in the world." He raised a hand and spread his fingers wide. "In only eighteen short years, unlimited wealth flowed through his fingers like rivers." He pressed his palm against the navigation chart on the table. "The total land he owned was so vast that a small Kingdom could fit within it. And even after his death, his son became the undisputed ruler of great realm."

"There was someone like that?" Gaston asked.

Nexus lowered his silver eyes at the boy. "How many coins do you have in your pocket?"

Gaston subconsciously checked his pockets to make sure the coins he had earned so taxingly were still there. After seeing those silver eyes of the captain, he took them out and showed them in his palm. "I only have this much, sir."

"That is quite a lot," Nexus said. When he saw the boy's confusion, he chuckled. "He had achieved more than most men in a single lifetime. But did you know that he started out as a penniless commoner? You are more fortunate to have some coins in your pocket. If you believed you are worth nothing, then you will worth nothing. Tell me, Gaston, do you worth nothing?"

Hearing that, Gaston gripped them tightly as something within him sparked. He wanted to be more than he was allowed to be. "I want to worth something, sir. Please show me how."

Nexus looked into the boy's determined eyes and nodded. "As long as there is a will, there is a way." He turned towards the door and took a few steps towards it. "Come. You should meet the person you will be betrothed to, but whether she chooses you in the end, that is entirely up to you."

 **– To be continued –**

* * *

This arc taught Naruto how to abuse his Kage Bunshin. Each arc will teach him something, and by the time he finally returns to the village of hidden leaves… he's pretty much OP. The princess and the frog (toad?) will allow him to learn about Senjutsu. Wasn't that obvious?

The next chapter will serves as the prologue to Beauty. Beauty is the second arc's name, based on the 1991 disney film, using all the same characters.


	10. Beauty (Prologue)

**Forbidden Fables (NarutoxDisney)**

 **Disclaimer:** This story is a work of fiction. All the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

Welcome back, my fans. This arc is based on Beauty and the Beast (1997), but the storyline is completely original or as original as I can make it without adding too much cliché. You'll need to know what some of the major characters look like – Belle and Gaston for example, and obviously, our hero, the fifteen-year-old Naruto.

As for new readers, who skipped the last arc for whatever reason, you need to know the followings as they are continuity.

1 – Naruto loves Cinderella, and they are married. It's not really a spoiler since it's fairly obvious who the pairing is in that arc. Naruto will make quite a bit of references to her throughout the story.  
2 – Naruto learned that Kage Bunshin is a great tool for training, and he tends to abuse the hell out of it.

* * *

 **=[Beauty]=  
Prologue**

"Hey, Naruto, get up," an oddly familiar voice called out his name. He couldn't put his finger on whose voice was that, but he was sure that he hadn't heard that particular voice in more than three years. Who was it again? His mind recalled all the people he'd knew or acquaintance with, trying to put a face to the sound, but before it could, he felt a strong hand gripping his shoulder. Not a second later, a slap found its way across his whiskered cheek.

"Who the fuck did that!?" Naruto roared angrily as he snapped his deep oceanic blue eyes open while jerking his body into a seated upward position. He thought Cinderella – his wife for several months – had done so, but the accusation thought vanished almost immediately. She would wake him up with light nudges and sweet kisses. It was the best way to start his day.

"I did. What are you going to do about it?"

Naruto blinked several times, trying to clear the haziness. He then rubbed his swollen cheek mildly as he stared at a reasonably aged man with long spiky white hair. "Ero-sennin…? Ero-sennin! It has been three years since I last saw you!"

"Three years? Where did that come from? I leave you alone for only a day and you lost track of time already? Damn kid," Jiraiya scolded before he noticed a book being gripped tightly by his student. He let out a sigh before rewarding the student with a fist-hammer on the head. "Don't tell me you read that?"

"Read...?" Naruto questioned as he looked around the room. He was back in the vacated library. "No… no, no, no, it can't be," he muttered as his eyes widened at the realization. He hastily opened the book in his hand and flipped desperately through the pages. Even without him powering his eyes with chakra, neatly printed words were clearly visible upon the fiber.

 _Cinderella had wondered where her beloved had gone. She dreamed of him constantly, wishing he would return and her side once more. The clones he'd left behind stayed by her for as long as they could, but without him supplying them with necessary energy, they soon vanished in white puff of smoke, leaving her behind. She'd hoped they would send the message to wherever he was. Gloomy days quickly turned into anguished weeks, but she endured for the beautiful life that was growing within her. The child – a bright girl with golden blond hair and starling azure eyes as she'd dreamed about – was the product of their love, and she would raise her daughter until his return._

 _Was this the end?_

"Cinderella," Naruto uttered her name as tears pooled around his eyes. He pressed his hand upon the page. "Let me back in," he demanded desperately while pouring an enormous amount of chakra into the page, but the book remained unwavering, refusing his request with only silence. "Please… please let me in. I need to see her again."

"Naruto, stop," Jiraiya said as he saw only blank pages, but his student refused to comply. He forcibly snatched the book from the hand of the heartbroken teenager, who tried to get it back.

"Just listen to me for a second," Jiraiya requested. He then closed the book with heavy sighs. "The things that you saw and experienced are all an illusion. They are not real–

"Bullshit," Naruto retorted angrily. His eyes flashed crimson for a fraction of a second.

"That is why I told you not to dwell too deep into these stories," an old man said as he approached the two slowly. Once he reached them, he accepted the book from the toad sage. A deep frown appeared on his face when he glanced over the piece of literature. "It seems like you cannot enter the world lies within this book anymore."

"What you mean…?" Naruto questioned. "What did you mean by that!?"

"Calm down, Naruto," Jiraiya advised. "Let him explain."

"I might have omitted a few things, and for that, I apologize," the old man said. He tapped the hardcover with his bony fingers. "These books are special, and unlike the ones that your sensei has been enjoying in the smut section, they have an ending."

Jiraiya coughed several times He wasn't reading them for pleasure. "I was doing research."

"I'm not here to judge," the old man responded and refocused his attention back to Naruto. "The stories within these pages are not created for readers." He paused for a moment. "Instead, they are created **_by_** the readers, allowing them to make their own adventure using the premise and setting within."

The old man returned the book – Cinderella – back into its original spot on the shelves. "Everyone will experience a different exploit with uncertain outcome, but once a satisfying conclusion is reached, their exploit will end, sending them back to the real world."

Naruto glared at the old man. "That didn't explain why I can't return?"

The old man turned around and eyed Naruto for a measured minute. "You cannot enter it because the last page has been reached. The story doesn't go beyond that, but if you truly wish to return, there is a method."

Some hope sparked inside Naruto. "What's the method? Tell me!"

"Relax and I will," the old man said. Once the blond did, he continued, "since the book keep a record of your adventure from beginning to finish, you could always forget the adventure and return back to the beginning again. A new slate, but due to its nature, things won't go exactly as you remember. Those that you knew previously won't be the same."

"That means she won't be my wife," Naruto muttered almost inaudibly, "at least not the one I loved."

Jiraiya didn't want to ask about the wife even though he was startled. "It's just an illusion, don't think about it too much," he suggested while patting the blond's on the shoulder. He then smiled. "Let's get some grubs in you. A large bowl of your favorite ramen will definitely cheer you up."

Naruto hadn't had ramen in years. At least it felt like years to him. In truth, it wasn't more than half an hour since he started reading the book. He rubbed his saddened eyes with his forearm, dampening the orange colored sleeves with the tears he'd shed. "Yeah… ramen sounds good, Ero-sennin," he uttered as he leaned back against the bookshelf.

Jiraiya allowed his student several minutes to contemplate before speaking to the old man. "I wonder if I can borrow some of it for later reading."

"I'm afraid that is not possible," the old man answered flatly. "The library only has one copy of each so we cannot loan them out."

"Damn," Jiraiya muttered as another thought entered his mind.

"Please don't steal any book," the old man implored, making Jiraiya sweated.

While the toad sage repeatedly reassured the old man that he wasn't going to take any of the reading materials home with him, Naruto stared up at the bookshelf. Was the three years was all an illusion? It felt so real just like her warm breath upon his face this morning. If the ending was inevitable like the old man had said then one day he would be forced to leave. "I promised to take you with me when I go… I'm so sorry," Naruto uttered guiltily before cradling his head between his arms and hands.

Something cold slid across his cheek when he did. He removed his hands from his head and noticed the glass ring his finger adorned. It was one of the two matching rings he'd made. The other one was in his wife's possession. He blinked several times while rubbing the ring to make sure it was real. So it was not an illusion? The glass ring was the evidence that the three years he had lived wasn't a lie.

Naruto hastily jerked upright and rushed to the bookshelf. Sadly, he had forgotten what the book looked like since it wasn't labeled just like the rest on the shelf. He took out one and opened it to check. "Once upon a time," he read the first like. The moment he did, the words began to swirl.

"Stop Naruto!" Jiraiya called out, but it was too lately.

In a blinding flash, the book pulled Naruto into its world. Whether he liked it or not, he was thrust into another adventure, and the book would only let him leave once the conclusion was reached.

 **– Beauty –**

A small carriage, pulled by a single stallion, was moving along a snow covered trail that winded through a vast and desolated forest, filled with dead trees. The forest wasn't always barren and gloomy. It was once filled with lustrous greenery, housing all manner of animals. That was changed overnight a decade ago. It was the day when an unending winter gripped the land.

A slender maiden with hazel eyes examined the terrain through the window with curiosity. "What was the forest like before, father?" She was only seven years old when great calamity befell the forest so she didn't known what exactly happened. Some of the hunters told the villagers that a demon fell from the sky before taking on an appearance of a gigantic fox. With a swing of its nine ominous tails, the entire region was devastated with natural disasters. Its anguished howl skyward, a maelstrom was from within the clouds, which had never dissipated ever since.

The short and plump man, Maurice, removed his eyes from the small gadget he was tinkering with for the last couple of hours and paid his only daughter some attention. He blinked several times while giving his gray hair a few strokes. "I'm sorry, but what was the question, Belle?"

Belle knew her father was oblivious to everything and everyone around him when he was working on one of his inventions so she gave a smile. "I was just wondering what kind of gadget you are making."

"Oh," Maurice muttered and raised his hand with the device in his hand. "This here is a portable lamp, Belle. It will make us rich!"

"But there is already a portable lamp," Belle pointed out as she leered at one of the hanging lamp in the ceiling of the carriage.

"Ah, yes, but dear daughter, this one does not need oils and kindles to produce light," Maurice said with great pride. He gripped a small handle protruding from its side before cranking it. The cylinder, wrapped by several layers of copper coils, within the device rotated rapidly between two magnets. As the cylinder increased the speed, a thin piece of metal in a glass tube above the device glowed dimly.

"That is amazing, father," Belle acknowledged. Even with a single glance, she knew the device would not replace cheap portable lamp. For one, it required someone to crank wooden shaft to keep it generating light. For two, the oil lamp also produced heat. For three, there were too many moving parts, making it far too complicate to produce and repair. Still, she didn't want to break her father's dream of giving her a better life.

"Isn't it?" Maurice asked with a light nod. His daughter gave her confirmation once more before taking out a book from the overhead compartment. "Did he give you that?"

"Yes father," Belle answered as she stroked the leather cover of the book her fiancée had gifted her. He was a handsome and muscular black-haired young man, who owned several magnificent vessels, which could travel the known world, bring back exotic spices, desired goods, and expensive wares.

"You could have asked for anything, Belle," Maurice said with a disapproving headshake. "And you asked for a book."

"It's not just a book, father," Belle said as she opened to the first page. "It is fills with wonderful stories about prince and princesses."

"Don't they all? Only they would have stories written about them," Maurice responded and returned to this device. He continued working on it while his daughter read through the book for the third time of the current week. She hoped her fiancée would return from his latest venture soon, not only she wanted to see him again, but he would bring a new set of books from far away land for her to enjoy.

The carriage jerked as it came to a screeching halt. The trail they were on was blocked by several trees that had been felled by the freak storm several days ago. "Pardon me, sir, but I will see if they could be remove," the coachman apologized when Maurice asked what was going on. The coachman tried to do so, but it was impossible with him alone.

"Go around it," Maurice suggested while pointing in one direction.

"Sir, that would not be wise," the coachman said while white fog escaped his lips. The temperature had dropped significantly in the last half an hour, and a blizzard was brewing and would sweep through the area in the next hour or two. "One could get lost in this wood for days, and the path is there to prevent such things from happening."

"He is right, father," Belle said as she rubbed her arms to warm herself. "We should not take the risk."

"We cannot wait here, Belle," Maurice pointed out. His daughter suggest they take the only horse they had to go around the obstacles, but sadly the horse could only carry two person at maximum.

"We cannot leave him here in this weather, father," Belle said.

"Pardon me, good lady," the coachman said. "I could wait in the carriage until the blizzard passes. If possible, you could always send men for me once you reach the town." When Belle was about to speak up, he added. "I believe there is no more time left to make a decision."

"Yes, Belle," Maurice said. "Let's us hurry."

Belle was reluctant, but she obeyed her father nonetheless. "I will definitely sent men for you," she said as the stallion leaped over the obstacle and galloped down the trail.

"Thank you, good lady," the coachman responded before entering the carriage and attempting to seal it from within with whatever he could find. He would wait out the blizzard until rescue come. He was the lucky one since the blizzard covered the trail in almost a meter deep of snow.

"I think we are lost, father," Belle said as she shivered. Even her thick winter clothing was no use against the piercing cold of the unnatural winter. She gripped her father from behind so they could benefit from each other's body heat.

Maurice didn't say anything as his frozen hand gripped tightly onto the horse's rein, forcing the animal to transverse hazily across the snow. After another half an hour, he spoke up. "Belle, is that what I think it is?"

Belle didn't response.

"Belle?" Maurice asked as he cocked head around. The stiffened neck became stiffer when he saw his daughter pressing her face against his back. Her lips no longer retain their lovely pink color. They were ghastly purple. Frostbite would set in soon. "Hang on, my daughter!"

Mustering all his strength, Maurice snapped back ahead and pulled hard against the rein, forcing the already exhausted draft animal towards the massive castle – a fortress – in haste. As he reached the opened black gate of the dark fortress, his mount collapsed, throwing him forwards along with his daughter.

"Father…?" Belle asked as she opened her eyes slowly, only to see her father unconscious upon the snow. Fear gripped her as she dragged herself forwards to check on him. The cold was so much that she gasped at every effort, exhaling thick icy breath.

"Please wake up, father… someone… someone please help…" Belle called out in a dry and hoarse tone of voice. Only the unrelenting wind of winter came to her aid, telling her to sleep. She tried to bite her hand to keep herself awake, but she couldn't feel anything in the freezing wind.

As her conscious beginning to fade, she heard tempered footsteps amidst the whistling sounds of the wind. She lifted her head up slowly and saw two crimson red slit eyes looking back her from beyond the veil of obscuring mist.

"Help…" Belle uttered before her throat was constricted by shock. Behind what appeared to be a human with animalistic features, there were nine long appendages swaying back and forth. It was the rumored demon.

 **– To be continued –**

* * *

There is a chapter occurring between the epilogue of the last arc and the prologue of this arc. It is not published because the chapter belongs to the last arc (Dark Temptations), and releasing it will disrupt the natural flow of the story.

The chapter releases supposed to go like this chronically:

Arc 1 – Cinderella  
Dark Temptation (1) – Shows what happened to Cinderella after the happy ending.  
Arc 2 – Beauty  
Dark Temptation (2) – Shows what happened to Belle after the happy ending.  
Arc 3 – Arabian Night  
Dark Temptation (3) – Shows what happened to Jasmine after the happy ending.  
…

But instead, Dark Temptations is collected together and release as the final arc.  
Arc 1 – Cinderella (Cinderella)  
Arc 2 – Belle (Beauty)  
Arc 3 – Jasmine (Arabian Night)

Final Arc – [Secret] (Dark Temptations)

All the heroines will appear in the last arc. How many there are… well, that depends on how many arcs I have plans. If you're still here until the last arc, then you will be rewarded with **_true_** ending. If not, just enjoy the happily-ever-after ending.


	11. Beauty (1)

**Forbidden Fables (NarutoxDisney)**

 **Disclaimer:** This story is a work of fiction. All the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

I'm currently concentrating on "Fairy Tales" settings and premises. The arcs I listed in the prologue are confirmed to be in chronological orders. For a full list of all possible future arcs, see wikipedia: List of Walts Disney Pictures films. Anything by owned by Disney can be used as crossover.

I don't update every day because it's impossible for me. I worked from 6am to 4pm, weekdays. That's 6 fucking am! And the time doesn't including the "travel" time from home to workplace, so if you aren't an idiot kid, you can have a guess at how exhausted I am each day after work. You try waking up at 5am for a few days, before sunrise, and you will know how I feel. But enough about that, I'm happy enough to publish chapters regularly if you showed me the reason to.

* * *

 **=[Beauty]=  
1**

The howling winds sent forth from beyond the veil of the darkness by the night enacted their master's righteous anger and fury by slamming with all they had against a tall, wide, and almost invisible barrier, which stood unwaveringly.

The raging blizzard that encircled the entire fortress from the outside intensified, empowering its agents with even greater strength while screeching and roaring, demanding the immediate returns of those that were rescued from its grim clutches. But the proud barrier, constructed almost a decade passed with the most transparent materials a man could produce, rejected its claim each and every time.

Attaching to the protective glass panel was a vast and sparsely furnished chamber. Within its confine, two fortunate souls laid unmoving with their back flatly upon the reflective floor made of marble. The clothes and overcoats they adorned – weaved from some of the finest cottons, leathers and furs – were no longer soaked with the liquids that the icicles and snows bled upon deaths.

As the wall made of obsidian – frozen flames – erected to the opposite side of the glass window glowed eerily red like a piece of hot metal in the flames of an opened furnace, intense heat and bright light were radiated outwards, pushing back the encroaching darkness as well as the coldness of the long night.

 **– Beauty –**

In a mild daze, Belle revealed her hazel eyes slowly the moment the marbled floor beneath her back and fingertips rumbled agitatedly. It was as if an earthquake was about to begin, but luckily, after a couple of seconds, the rumbling mysteriously went away, returning the silence back into the room.

With her curious mind, Belle pondered what the rumblings were for a full minute, and as she did, the rumblings came back once more, only this time, they were far more violent. She'd thought the entire chamber was going to collapse, but thankfully, the structure held.

As soon as the rumblings stopped for the second time ever since she found herself in this strange room, Belle stared directly upward at the murky ceiling above and unconsciously shivered either from the cold or the fear of the unknown. Without heeding her request, a wave of warmness originated from one side of the room washed over her slender frame. As it did so, she turned her head slowly towards that side, catching the last trace of crimson light as the glow along the entire length of the wall dimmed and vanished completely, allowing the darkness to infest the room once more. That was when the rumblings returned, but stayed much shorter this time around.

"Where am I? What is it this place?" Belle questioned in total darkness as no moonlight could penetrate the dense blank of clouds above in the sky. She remembered falling asleep when the unending winter of the desolated region whispering into her ears, telling her to do so. She'd tried to fight the urge to sleep for a period of time, but she eventually succumbed to its curse. Luckily, the curse was broken when her body was abruptly sent flying along the air. She was then crashed against a thick layer of snow, which had cushioned her fall. Her mind then recalled the image of her father lying unmoving upon the snow-filled earth.

"Father…?" Belle gasped in fright as she searched for her only living family member in the darkness of the chamber. As if it was to aid her in her effort, the wall glowed brightly, bathing the entire room in crimson light while sending forth another heat wave.

"Father!" Belle called out once she saw white-haired man laying unconsciously several meters from her.

Pulling herself off the floor, Belle tried to get to her father, but in her haste, she stepped on the hemline of her dress. She crashed against the hard floor as the only light source in the room faded away. Pain spiked through her body, but she ignored it and dragged herself towards her father.

"Father, please wake up," Belle beseeched desperately as she felt the slowed heaving of his chest upon her delicate hands. She could only gasp in fear when the crimson light bathed over the white-haired old man, revealing his paled face. She didn't notice it before outside due to the sharp drop in visibility, but her father must have landed on his head after he was thrown off the horse. The blood that was once flowed from his head and down temple was now dried, but she feared he would not make it without immediate medical help.

Before the darkness could fill the room once more, Belle cupped her father's cheeks as tears pooled in her hazel eyes. She would stay like so for many minutes, not knowing what she could do to save her father's life. It was only the return of the rumblings accompanied with something inhuman that she managed to recall what had happened in the brewing blizzard when she'd sought for help.

Belle flinched and tensed when she heard a dreadful and deafening animalistic roar seeping through whatever gap existed in the fully closed doubled door to the end of the room. Her mind immediately conjured up those menacing red slit eyes, piercing through the misty air to stare at her while strange tendrils swayed side to side from behind their owner. She gulped and cradled her father tightly in her arms as the floor beneath her shook heavily under the booming of a powerful voice.

Belle had pray for it to pass, and when it did, her fear only increased. Buckling sounds could be heard echoing all over the room. In the crimson illumination that came forth from the obsidian wall, she could see many cracks had manifested themselves upon the stainless glass that kept the blizzard at bay. When the winds outside howled and slammed with all their might against it, she knew the unwavering barrier would inevitably waver, allowing the deadly blizzard to enter the room to claim her father's life. She had to do something, but what?

Resting her father flatly against the floor when the rumblings subsided, she carefully navigated to the double wooden doors. It was the only entrance in and out of the room as far as she could tell with the little light she was provided with. She gripped the wooden handle tightly and took in a long deep breath.

There was a possibility that whatever brought her and her father into this room might have locked it in order to prevent them from leaving. To her relief, the doorway was not locked, but sadly, as soon as she opened it, whatever hope she had was instantly crushed. Not only the hallway beyond was unlit, but there were jagged ice crystals as far as she could tell.

Belle shivered uncontrollably in the cold draft that tried to enter the room from the hallway. Using her entire body weight – which was not much – she pushed against the door to seal it fully once more. She rubbed her arms to warm herself as she returned back to her father's side. She cradled the person loved unconditionally in her life as the light and heat washed over the room once more.

"It will be alright, father. I will be here with you as you would to me," Belle promised as she heard the cracking sounds of the glass.

 **– Beauty –**

Belle snapped her eyes opened and lifted her head in a jerking motion. Morning light had filled the room from the outside world beyond the glass window to one side of the room, but the strange crimson light and heat radiated from the obsidian wall still came periodically, keeping the chamber at a comfortable temperature.

The first thing Belle did once her mind was fully alerted was to check over her father, who was breathing slowly, but steadily in her firm and warm embrace. She then turned to the side in order to examine the window, but to her amazement and astonishment, the glass panel did not shatter during the night. Not only that, there was no sign of damage upon its entire length.

In her curiosity, Belle placed her father gently against the marbled floor and carefully approached the massive window. As she stood right before it, she pressed the fingers on one of her hands to see if her eyes weren't fooling her. She was sure the window was on the verge of shattering last night. She'd feared it would.

"This can't be possible –

Belle did not finish her sentence. Her hazel eyes managed to capture someone beyond the transparent material, standing outside in the snow-filled courtyard before the iron gates. It was a young man with spiky golden blond hair. As he turned to one side, looking directly at something she could not see, she noticed there were three whisker marks upon the visible cheek. As he began to walk to the side and out of view, she swore he leered at her a couple of times.

"Wait! Please wait!" Belle called out as she pressed her entire palm against the unyielding window. She wanted to know where she was and he might able to tell her. She turned towards the only doorway in and out of the chamber. She was about to rush through it to find the blond-haired man, but the thought about leaving her father behind and alone had stopped her. No, he would alright within the protection of this very room.

"Please stay here, father, I will be right back," Belle said courteously and approached the doors. Gripping the handles, feeling their weight upon both of her delicate hands, she opened the doors. Immediately, the cold draft from the other side of the doorway rushed passed her in mass, forcing her to shiver.

Belle peeked into the hallway, noticing that the jagged icicles that once filled the path were gone. Oddly to her knowledge, the hallway was too plain for its size. There weren't any sign of interesting paintings or ornaments within it. In fact, there was no form of decoration whatsoever.

Without more delay on her part, Belle quickly made her way through the hall, ignoring at least a dozen connecting hallways along the way in order to reach the massive stairway at the end. It was there that she could estimate the incredibly size of the palace – if it could be called that. She was one level above the ground, but the staircase indicated there were at least nine levels in total. She wanted to explore the upper levels, but her father must come first.

Belle quickly descended the staircase, minding her steps carefully as tripping down the marbled steps would not be wise. She reached the doorway at the same time it was opened from the other side. She jerked back and unconsciously tensed up as the blond-haired man passed through from the other side and closed it firmly behind him.

"I see that's you are already up and about," the blond-haired man noted in a flat tone of voice once he faced her again. He really did have whiskered marks upon his cheeks! It gave him an animalistic looks.

"Yes," Belle responded naturally as he passed her by. "My name is Belle. Thank you for –

"I am not interest in your name or your compliment," he interjected coldly. "Your horse has been rested, fed and watered. Please use it to leave before nightfall."

"Wait…! You can't just kick us out!" Belle called out almost angrily. That was quite rude of him to say something of the sort, but she realized she had raised her voice. She calmed herself before speaking up again. "Please forgive me for the outburst, but my father is currently not well so we cannot leave."

The blond-haired man cocked his head towards her before turning fully around. This time, their eyes actually met, and dwelling their deep blueness, Belle could see a great sadness. Strangely enough, she wanted to know the story behind it.

"When will he be better to leave?"

He'd asked it in an even colder and impassive tone. That bothered her. She took a couple of seconds to example the blond once more. "May I speak to your master?"

 **– Beauty –**

Naruto frowned at the request. If there was a master of this place, he wasn't that person. He might have built it, but it was a scaled up version of a small glass castle he designed for his daughter to play with. In other word, she was the master of this place. How old was she now?

"You and your father must leave when you are able. It is dangerous for any of you to stay here," he told the girl, who named Belle. He didn't really want to know her name.

In truth, Naruto didn't want to know or acquaintance with anyone in this world. What he wanted was for this particular fairy tale, whatever it was, to end so he could return back to his own world. Not the Elemental Nations, but the world that he wanted to live in for the rest of his life. Sadly, it had been ten years since his mistake. The same amount of years since the seal in his gut was broken, setting loose the demon fox, allowing it to lay waste into this entire region while permanently shifted the climate. It was a miracle that he'd managed to restrain it within himself, but it was growing more powerful each day.

"What do you mean dangerous?" Belle asked.

"This castle is a prison," Naruto said with all honesty. "At night time, a demon will freely roam these hallways, attacking everything and anything in sight. For your own safety, you must leave this place before the sun set."

"A demon," Belle muttered as an image flashed in her mind. "If it is then why are you here? Isn't it not for your own safety that you also leave?"

"I cannot leave this place," Naruto answered. Any place he went to would be in great danger as he could not control himself when the sun set. The entire castle was built by him to withstand his power as well as to prevent him from escaping into the nearby villages during his mindlessness. He let out a sigh and walked away from the girl with hazel eyes.

"Wait!" Belle called out as she chased after him. "What do you mean you cannot leave?"

"This is my prison as much as it is its," Naruto answered hollowly. He stopped and looked at the hazel eyed girl. "You can stay here until your father is well, but can you please stop following me?"

"I'm not following you," Belle said with a sly smirk. "We are simply going the same way."

"Oh… is that really?" Naruto asked with a raised brow. He didn't tell her not wander around the castle since it was fairly safe in the morning.

"Yes, we are going the same way," Belle responded.

Naruto shook his head lightly. "Well, I don't think we are going the same way anymore."

"And how would you k…now… that…?" Belle asked as her hazel eyes widened in shock when she could no longer follow him. He was walking vertically up the wall after all. Her logical mind tried to theorized how something like that was possible to do so, but it came up with nothing. "Wait…! That's impossible!"

Naruto did not response as he reached his designated floor on the upper levels. It would take the brown haired girl at least half an hour to get up to where he was, assuming she didn't run all the way up the staircase. As he walked towards his own room, he stopped at mirror.

" **It has been a while since anyone finds their way to this place, and a cute one too, eh, Na-ru-to,** " the blond-haired man within the reflection said. A devilish grin plastered on his face as he thought about the things he would do to the girl. " **What should I do to her first? Maybe I'll skin her alive like the stupid witch that tries to place a curse on me?** "

"I'm never going to let you do that," Naruto said angrily.

 **"Hahahahaha,"** it laughed as it punched the mirror, shattering into fragments.

Naruto huffed and pulled his hand out of the wall. "Damn it."

A deep and ominous voice whispered in the back of his mind. " **Do you see? Even now, your control is slipping. It won't be long before I have total control. Hahahahahaha!** "

 **– To be continued –**

* * *

First off, this is a lengthy note. I don't like to write these anymore, but I needed to – at least for this one time. In order to spend more time on actually writing the story, the reviews and responses that followed these rules will be acknowledged and replied to:

If your review/feedback doesn't have an actual question, I won't response to it. Don't ask me question if you don't have an FF account since I can't sent a private message to you. I don't want to falsify the word count on answering your question in the chapter itself.

If you asked too many questions in the same review, I will **_only_** answer the first one, but I'll likely answer the easiest one among them so I could get it out the way and work on the story. Asking stupid question will make me ignore your comment as a whole. What are stupid question? Use your brain and figure it out.

If your review isn't based on the latest chapter, it will be ignored. I will still use to review to calculate the numbers in order to tabulate interests and receptions. Speaking of that, the review is averaging 25 per chapter. The word count of each chapter will reflect that. (2.5k words per chapter if you hasn't read my profile). This is just a general guideline. When I'm on a roll, it will be much longer.

 ** _ShadowHearts99_** asked – and I'm paraphrasing – about the length of an arc. Well… it's depends on a number of things.

If I do a lot of exposition – basically **_tell_** instead of **_show_** – the length of arc will be quite short. If an arc has many plot-driven characters, it would obviously become longer to accommodate their background and story. This is because I want to give depth into them. If there are too many conflicts within the arc, it will be quite long since I want to resolve them all satisfactorily and adequately.

If the heroine initially loathed, feared, hated, despised, blamed – all the negative emotions – Naruto for whatever reason (logical or illogical) then the arc will be pretty long since she needs to gradually change to reach her happy ending (of the arc). This is one of my favorite types of character developments. Who wouldn't like to see hate-love relationship?

If the heroine is already evil – the antagonist – like in Arc 6 (Snow White), the length will be, well, quite long, filled with bitter scenes. Snow white isn't the heroine in that arc due to my general rule. I don't like writing lemons involving anyone aged fourteen or less. This is based on their mentality age, not physical age. That means shape shifters like Ophis are exempted from the rule. For your information, Ophis has the appearance of a twelve year old even though she is millions of years old – likely billions, considering that she was born from 'nothingness', i.e. before the universe began.


	12. Beauty (2)

**Forbidden Fables (NarutoxDisney)**

 **Disclaimer:** This story is a work of fiction. All the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

If you really believed the "beautiful" enchantress is a good and moral person, you should really watch the animated film again. She cursed the prince 10 years before the film starts, so that makes him… like what? 11 years old? Cursing a kid automatically makes you a bad person, and to top it off, she cursed a bunch of other kids into teacups. Even the dog wasn't spared.

* * *

 **=[Beauty]=  
2**

The black castle – more like a silent titan made of stones, steels, and glass standing unyieldingly against the endless and relentless winter – was simply enormous. Belle had some idea of its sheer size when she gazed up at the upper levels from the bottom of an elaborated staircase, but the exact dimensions of the castle was nothing less of astonishing. Truth be told, it had taken her more than two hours to check each and every room located in the western wing of the first level, and there were a total of four wings per level with nine levels in total.

"A castle like this could not have been built in ten years," Belle muttered to herself as she approached another closed doors along one of the hallway of the eastern wing. Those that who were born and raised in the villages nearby like she had been knew there was no such castle existing in the region. As such, she theorized it must have been constructed after the calamity; a great event that had turned the once bountiful forest, housing all kind of animals, into a desolated and possibility haunted wood.

The brown-haired girl with intelligent hazel eyes was only partial correct in her assumption. The fortress was built almost ten years ago, but it did not take ten years to build from the ground up. A single month was sufficed. Having an unlimited amount of inhuman workers, who were master builders in their own right, sped things along considerably.

Belle gripped the golden handles with both hands and opened the doors before her slowly. She peeked through the opening, only to be disappointed by the emptiness she found within. Every single room she had checked in the last couple of hours was found to be emptied, completely devoid of any furniture or decorations.

Furthermore, Belle had found no sign of anyone living within the walls of this massive castle beside the blond-haired young man with deep blue eyes like the color of the ocean. He was inconsiderate enough to withhold his name even thought she'd introduced herself. That vexed her more than slightly.

After a few more hours of scouting the hallways and chambers without result, Belle decided to return back to the heated chamber where her father was resting. His breathing was steady, but his paled face was infested with beads of sweat even though the chamber was kept a comfortable temperature.

Was it a fever? The thought brought dread into her mind. Even so, Belle did not hesitate to remove the outer layer of her clothing, revealing much of her slender shoulder, in order to craft some cloths. She then used the fabric to soak up all sweats from her father's face with great care while wishing there was some form of beddings for her father to use. Sadly, there simply weren't as her recent exploration about the hallways had revealed. At least, there weren't one in any of the emptied rooms she had examined.

Once she finished the task that any loving daughter would to their cherished father, she firmly placed his hand between her palms, warming it up as best she could with her own body heat before gently stroking her delicate fingers across it.

"I don't know what I would do if you leave me, father," Belle said softly.

Crimson light and wave of heat came periodically from the obsidian wall, keeping the room at the right temperature while Belle remained by her father's side, cleaning his sweat as soon as they appeared. She was also gazing through the glass panel adorning one side of the room to see the swirling of clouds in the distant every now and then.

"Ten years," Belle muttered as she averted her gaze from the window to return them back upon her father once more.

Everything had happened ten years ago. It was on the day that a titanic beast with nine tails appeared, and with its abrupt disappearance, a maelstrom of ominous clouds jailed the summer sun, bringing forth the unyielding and unrelenting winter that had claimed the entire region as its private domain. To make the matter worst, the unnatural season was growing fiercer each passing months.

Ever since she heard the stories from those that lived in her hometown, Belle had wondered what truly had happened ten years ago, and oddly enough, she felt that she would get some sought-for answers from this strange place. She couldn't explain why she had believed so. It was simply a gut feeling, and speaking of gut, it was rumbling.

 **– Beauty –**

Naruto frowned deeply in one of the room on the fifth level as he watched the slender framed girl with long brown hair returned to wander the hallways once more. It was not more than an hour ago that she went to check each and every room along the western wing of the first level, searching for something of interest perhaps. He let out a sigh and did a light headshake before pocketing the crystal orb in his hand to examine a single glass ring, defying gravity about a meter away.

"Alright, I can do this," Naruto encouraged himself as he readied all he had for the needed task. In an instant, he vanished from his spot in a blitz of speed. The moment he did so, the hovering ring vanished from the room as if it had been teleported away.

After skidding across the marbled floor and pouncing against the strengthened wall. He lifted his tightly clenched hand to his blue eyes and opened his finger slowly, one by one. Naruto cursed loudly when he didn't find anything within the confine of his palm.

"Fucking! Damn it! The fucking bitch!" The curse was directed to a certain person that appeared before him ten years ago.

"For the ugliness you've shown, I will take away the most important thing you have," the enchantress had announced before she cursed him with her strange magic. Either the most important to him had already been taken or it was out of her reach, the next best thing he had on him was taken instead.

In his righteous fury, his control over the corruption brought forth by the demon fox's chakra wavered, and before he realized what had happened, he was kneeling in front of the witch's mutilated body with his trembling hands soaked in her blood. The once beautiful enchantress, who had disguised as an old hag to trick him, was nothing more than pile of mangled flesh and bone.

" **Hahahahahahaha! So beauty is only skin deep after all,** " the deep and sinister voice within the back of his mind had mused. The ominous entity, dwelling deep within his spirit, echoing in the back of his mind, fully manifested when the glass ring was unjustly snatched away from him.

The priceless ring, part of a pair, was the embodiment to the life he had lived in a small, cozy cottage by the shore with his caring wife and newborn daughter, whose strands of hair was like countless rays of sunshine streaming from the watery horizon to announce dawn had begun, whose lips were in a deep shade of red like those of vibrant roses, whose starling eyes had the perfect balance between crimson and cerulean.

Naruto knitted his fingers together tightly as he frowned deeply in the lonely chamber. The ring had magically teleported to another room within the castle like it always did. He would need to locate it again for another attempt, but he knew the attempt would inevitably end in another failure. Whatever spell the deceased witch had cursed him with had prevented him from reclaiming what was rightfully his.

"How can I stop it from teleporting away?" Naruto questioned with annoyance as he strolled along the length of the emptied room. He removed his fingers from each other once he reached one side of the room. Letting out a deep sigh, he took out the crystal orb from his pocket.

The vision housed within the spherical glass flickered through all the room from the ground level with rapidity. Naruto stopped the flickering and back-tracked a couple of room ago to see the brown-haired girl with hazel eyes.

"What are you looking for?"

 **– Beauty –**

"What are you looking for?" Naruto asked the moment he entered the room with all the natural stealth his exceeding tuned and trained body possessed, earning a surprised gasp from the slender girl of only seventeen summers.

"Oh, you startled me, Mr…" Belle responded and gave a prolong pause. When the permeated silence did not yield the result she'd hoped for, she clapped her hands gently together while slyness flickered in her hazel eyes. "Mr. Whisker, unless that is not your name…?"

Even though Naruto had brushed his whiskered cheek with a thumb on reflex, he was not amused at the slightest. "What are you looking for?" he repeated the question, completely ignoring the girl's attempt to get his name. "You have been checking each and every room along the eastern and western wing of the first level so have some idea of how big this place is. To save time and for your own safety, tell me what you are looking for."

Belle got the underlying hint. Her hazel eyes widened with shock and dismay. He had sternly warned her about the demon that lurked in the hallways when night descended, but that wasn't the problem. "How do you know that? Are you –

"I don't need to stalk you to know what you are doing," Naruto responded flatly. "I can see everything that happens within this castle regardless where I am."

Belle blinked with a hint of awe. What he'd revealed sounded a bit far fetch, but then again, he'd walked straight up a vertical wall right before her very eyes. Logical reasoning could no longer be applied to this place, and with that acceptance, her mind immediately brought forth another alarming problem. She swallowed hard and uttered hesitantly. "Everything… Do you mean…?"

"Yes, I can see everything," Naruto confirmed with a firm nod. He then narrowed his eyes at the stunted face of the girl. "Oh… you will have your privacy as long as you remain in your room. Tell me what you are looking for so you can return to your room."

"I was looking for the kitchen," Belle decided to answer the blond finally.

"The kitchen," Naruto repeated as his blue eyes wandered around the room. There was a well-stocked kitchen located within the southern wing of the ground level, but it was not operable by anyone except him or someone similar. The moment his keen ears caught a small rumbling, his eyes returned back to the brown-haired girl.

"Pardon me," Belle apologized as her face flushed with embarrassment. "I have not eaten anything since yesterday's evening. If it's possible, I would like to use the kitchen to make something for myself and my father when he's recovered."

Naruto had a thoughtful expression on. He then shook his head mildly. "No, you may not. Please return to your room –

"But you can't expect me to –

Naruto raised one hand to stop her from protesting or interrupting him any further. "There's no need to worry. I have saved you and your father from certain death, and it would be a waste of effort if I let both of you passed away under my care. I will bring you sustenance in the next hour so please wait patiently in your room."

Belle could only nod as the blond-haired man moved away from the door while gesturing it with his hand. As she followed his direction, she cocked her head towards him. "Is it possible to relocate to another room?"

Naruto frowned troublingly. "Is there something wrong with the room you are in?"

"No," Belle responded immediately when she saw his expression. "It's quite wonderful, but the room lacked a few things." She rubbed her hand. "A soft bed for my father would be nice."

"A bed…? I must have neglected some of the necessities since I don't use them," Naruto claimed with all honesty. "I will have two of them built and be brought to your room. I suppose you will need to have a fine table to dine in. You might require a place for sanitary purposes later on." A sigh escaped his lips when thought about setting up the plumbing. "Why can't you do it out there in the surrounding like me?"

Did he actually say something like that? Belle was in shocked. "Umm… that is because I'm –

"I know you are," Naruto responded. He couldn't help but pursed his lips slightly, almost forming a small smile. "Is there anything else you need?"

"No, not at the…" Belle gasped and almost slapped herself for her absentmindedness. She had promised that she would send someone for him. "There is one more thing you can help me with. An employee of my fiancée has stayed behind in our carriage during the blizzard. Is it possible to send someone to make sure he's okay? "

Naruto gave a nod after a couple of seconds. "Yes."

"Oh, but I don't know where the carriage is from here," Belle added with worry. She had no clue where the carriage was in relationship to the castle. She wasn't awake the entire journey through the brewing blizzard.

"It is fine," Naruto assured calmly. "If he's out there, I'm sure I will find him."

"Thank you, Mr. Whisker," Belle gave her gratitude. After a short pause that seemed to drag on forever, she added with all the politeness in her tone: "May I please know your name?"

"It's Naruto," Naruto answered, "and you're welcome, Belle."

 **To be continued –**

* * *

If you don't know, blue and red makes violet. What disney's princess has golden hair, violet eyes, full red lips, beauty, grace, kindness as well as strength, courage, willpower, determination?


	13. Beauty (3)

**Forbidden Fables (NarutoxDisney)**

 **Disclaimer:** This story is a work of fiction. All the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

* * *

 **=[Beauty]=  
3**

Even though he'd told her – the girl with long brown hair and hazel eyes – he would send someone to check on her coachman to make sure the man was alright, he hesitated as he stood frowningly before the entrance into the frozen forest.

It had been almost a decade since Naruto had personally wandered away from the fortress he'd built, and in the only time he did so, he ran into an exceedingly unpleasant witch, who took on the form of a withered old hag.

 _What was the witch's name again?_ He pondered deeply. She announced her name the moment she showed her true nature by cursing him for something that was out of his fault, but sadly – not counting the grim aftermath – Naruto only recollected that her name had something to do with her outward appearance as a strikingly beautiful enchantress. "Was it Ma –

"Naruto," a familiar voice had interrupted by calling his name from beyond the gate made of black irons, where domes of snow were clumsily deposited by the recent icy storm. As he looked towards the place where the voice came from, a small red furred fox with a single tail, about the size of a household dog, showed itself.

Naruto only glared at the omnivorous mammal as it approached and stopped before the gate. "What do you want?"

The fox looked up at him with its crimson slit eyes before lowering its head towards the ground. "I want us to be friend again," it told him apologetic and sincere tone of voice.

"We are not friends," Naruto responded coldly. His voice was colder than the chilling winds that howled from the tree line.

 ** _Ten years ago,_**

"Why… why are you doing this? Tell me," Naruto asked pleadingly while his hand was gripping his torn shoulder, stemming the blood flow. He did not understand fully what had happened the moment he found himself in the secluded wood of this new world. All he knew for sure was that the seal, which was placed upon his stomach ever since he was a baby, had weakened enough in the few years he'd lived in another world to the point that it broke during the transition into this one, unleashing the demon caged within him in the process. The first thing the tailed beast did once it gained its freedom was to devastate the land with its seemingly limitless power.

"Because I hate you," Kurama roared angrily, sending forward a blast of shockwave that shook every tree in sight. "Not you, but your kind, Shinobi. They dare to cage me and force me to do their bidding at a whim! Me, the greatest of all the tailed beasts reduced to a mere slave!? Do you know how being cage for years feel like? I will crush each and every one of them into bloody pulp." One of its tails swung almost playfully across the forest, sending forth a wave of corruptive energy. It uprooted tree, flatten hills, shattered stones, and shook the earth.

"I… I'm sorry that you had to suffer all these years," Naruto said while panting heavily. His eyes flickered between unnatural crimson and natural oceanic blue. He rubbed them mildly while feeling the chakra he had to borrow for years still lingered deep within him even though its origin had left him. "I cannot condone the actions of those that did something like that to you, and if I knew how you feel, I would have search for a way to free you from your prison."

Kurama narrowed its crimson eyes at the blond before snorting. "Your father, the one who you admired as your role model, did this to me, and before that, your moronic mother used me as a mean to relieve her boredom! You will not be any different from them!"

"My father... and mother…?" Naruto muttered with shock and surprise. He never knew who his parents were, but even so, he believed they were honorable people simply because they were his parents. "No… that can't be, and even if it is as you said, I am me, I'm not my parents! I will not treat you like that!"

Kurama lowered its head slightly. "And why would you do so? Didn't that idiot godfather of your said not to talk or trust me?"

Naruto matched the fox's gaze unflinchingly. "Ero-sennin is not always right," he admitted, "and I would because you are my friend."

"Friend," Kurama uttered lowly. It once had a friend, and from that friend, it'd learnt the bitterness of betrayal. A handful of seconds later, it gritted its teeth and roared angrily, forcing the clouds above to swirl unnaturally. It would not allow itself to be used again. "We are not friends! You are my jailer! Now die, brat!"

 **Present time,**

"Did you not say so yourself, Kurama?" Naruto asked dryly while placing a hand upon his chest. There was a deep gash on there, hidden from view by his red and black tunic along with many others. He got them from the one-sided battle against the nine-tailed fox.

The differences between their powers were too great. Naruto could not prevent Kurama from raining destruction upon the unsuspecting land with only his own ability, and if it hadn't for the entity dwelling deep within him reaching out during his battered state, he would have died under the Bijuu then and there, but the price he'd paid for his continued survival was far too great.

"I did say that," Kurama admitted guiltily. "But I was wrong in that regard. In my current weakened state, I was able to see things differently. Even though you could have killed me then, you refused to do so. I thought it was because of her at first, but I believed you had really considered me as your friend. It took me this long to realize it… I want to be your friend… Naruto."

"No, it was her," Naruto asserted as he thought about his wife, who was a much better person than he would ever be. "Her kindness extends even to those that did her wrongs. That's why I loved her, and still do." He let out a deep sigh as he counted the years he held a grudge. "I've forgotten another important lesson she'd taught me. Hating someone would only bring on more pain. If I can let it go then I should let it go."

Kurama raised its head. "Does that mean…?"

"I have not forgiven you for tricking me yet, Kurama," Naruto pointed out with a serious expression. He then closed his blue eyes and inhaled deeply. Once he opened them again, a small smile was displayed upon his facial feature. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. It's nice to meet you. What's your name?"

Kurama could not help but chuckled before nodding in earnest. "My name is Kurama. It is good to make your acquaintances, Naruto."

"Well, Kurama," Naruto said as his expression morphed into a thoughtful one. "I have a favor to ask of you."

"I see you're abusing our newfound friendship already," Kurama mused.

"Isn't that's what friends are for? Cheap source of helping hands," Naruto said with a sly smirk. "You help me and I'll grant you your own room in the castle. It is cold living out here, isn't?"

"Yes, it is," Kurama agreed. "The blizzard becoming more severe as more time passes, but you already know that don't you? Anyway, what do you need? If it's within my power to do so, I will try my best."

"Nothing too difficult even with your current ability," Naruto responded and cocked his head to the glass window on the first level of the western wing. He returned his attention back to the fox after a couple of seconds. "You have been living in the surrounding woods for these past years so you should know where everything is. Somewhere out there is an abandoned carriage. Can you have a look for it, and if possible, bring back anyone you find in the carriage."

"Not a problem," Kurama said with a nod. As it turned towards the wood, it added: "It's not for a girl, is it?"

Naruto didn't answer the fox as he walked away from the opened gate.

 **– Beauty –**

The rather large and extensive kitchen, situated at the far end in the southern wing of the ground level, was crowded with numerous blonds. More than half of them were checking on what they had in stock while the rest of the clones discussed among themselves on what to prepare.

"So, anyone have any idea what kind of food does what-her-name like?"

"Umm, I have no idea, and her name is Belle if you forget," one of the clones responded to his duplicate, who rubbed his eyes wearily and shook his head agitatedly. The duplicate admitted he had forgotten the brown-haired girl's name as his mind became more and more hazy due to the dark voice, whispering in the back of his mind.

While the duplicate was doing that, the clone continued. "Maybe one of us should go and ask her what she wants to have for lunch? Ask about what she wants for dinner as well because we don't want to go through this again."

None of the clones volunteered for the task since like their boss – the original – they simply didn't want to associate with anyone who lived in this world. They were all just chilling until the story reached its last page. Furthermore, once her elderly father recovered from whatever injury he sustained, which should be in a couple days or so, they likely would never see her again. It was a fluke for anyone finding their way here through the blizzard.

"I don't understand why we have to ask her," another clone spoke up. His deep blue eyes were flashing crimson. "She will eat what we give her or starve… I need to dispel. I'm losing control." The other clones nodded in agreement as his entire body exploded in a white puff of smoke.

"Or we could make a bit of everything we know…?" One of the clones near the heated oven suggested, but he immediately regretted suggesting it. It wasn't because they would run of ingredient to use. That would be only a minor inconvenience. It was because they knew and experimented with so many dishes that making all of them would take days.

"That's a stupid idea," almost every other clone snapped at the idiot.

"Yeah, sorry," the clone near the heated oven admitted his mistake. "It will get colder tonight… so how about we make some meat and vegetable soups? It would go down easy, and it's a perfect meal for her father."

The clones thought for a moment before giving an approving nod. They spread out and collected the ingredient from the stockpile before going to work at half a dozen stoves. They decided to make several types of soups for variety. While they were working on the meals, the construction team had finished building some furniture to furnish one of the rooms in the western wing of the first level.

 **– Beauty –**

Belle, who waited patiently in the her designated chamber as requested, pondered about what kind of name was Naruto while using the make-shift rag, torn from her outer coat, to clear away any sweat from her father's face. The task was abruptly stopped when a plethora of incredibly rich and sweet aromas seeped between the gaps along the edges of the doors, invading the warm room. Needlessly to say, they instantly made her mouth watery.

Before Belle realized it, she was drawing in the enticing and alluring scents, filling her body to the brim with each deep breath. She could taste the rich flavor in the air upon her taste buds. "Could they be dishes I have never seen before?" she asked herself, feeling her sense of curiosity spiking. Before long, she tiptoed towards the doors and gripped the handle while her ears pressed tightly against the wooden door.

The noise in the hallway beyond the wooden barrier of her doors vanished after a minute. Two minutes of dreadful silence was counted as she listened attentively for any sound. Three minutes came forth at a glacier pace before she opened the door to peek into the hallway. The hallway connecting to her room was surprisingly the same when she'd passed through less than an hour ago.

Belle inhaled deeply, searching for the aroma lingering in the air. Once she caught the scent, she slowly drifted towards the adjacent room. She was about to open the doors, but had enough restrain to stop herself. "I shouldn't intrude. He said he would bring me some in the hour."

Dejectedly, Belle let go of the handles and returned back to her room to wait. As soon as she closed the doors of her room behind her, it was opened again. A blond-haired man stood in the entrance, but he was deceptively empty handed.

Perhaps it was a disappointment speaking, Belle almost snapped at the blond-haired man: "Shouldn't you knock before barging in?

"This is my…" Naruto was about to argue that it wasn't intruding if he was the master of the place. He let out a small sigh since it would be pointless in the end. "I apologize for the intrusion, Belle. I will not do it again. Please follow me to the dining room."

Belle was slight surprise at his admission of fault. Rarely anyone would do something of the sort. At least no man around her ever did, including her fiancé and father. A smile soon found its way upon her face as she agreed to follow Naruto to the dining room right after she checked on her sleeping father one more time. It was to make sure he was still breathing steadily. She hoped suitable bedding, or even a soft mattress, would arrive soon. "When will –

"They will be arriving soon," Naruto answered as he knew what she was referring to. "Please come with me. It would be bad if the food becomes too cold."

"Yes," Belle said as she followed the blond. He showed her to the adjacent room, which was devoid of all things only an hour ago, much to her surprise. This time, there was a long dining table with dozens of plates placed on top. There were also candles adoring both sides of the walls, providing enough lighting for the entire room. "This is the dining room?"

"Not officially, but it will do," Naruto said and gave a hand gesture towards her seat. "Please take your time and enjoy your meal." Having said so, he turned to the doorway and was about to leave her to her own devices.

"Wait," Belle called out. "Where are you going?"

"I'm heading back to the kitchen," Naruto answered with all honesty. He would grab something to eat there before checking which room among the nine levels had the glass ring in it. The priceless ring could be floating outside the fortress itself, but that was rarely the case.

"But there are enough here for the two of us," Belle responded naturally.

"Two…? No, these are for you only," Naruto corrected after raising a brow.

Belle gave a glance at each beautifully crafted dish of steamy soup along the table before shaking her head slowly. "There dishes are far too much for me. You must help me finish it, and besides, a meal is more enjoyable with two people instead of one."

Naruto was about to protest, but the brown-haired girl gripped his hand and dragged him towards the further end of the table from the doorway. He could prevented her from doing so by holding his ground or jerking his hand away, but perhaps it was the years of loneliness speaking, he'd allowed her to do so.

 **– To be continued –**

* * *

There is the reason why this arc's title is called **_Beauty_**. It, together with sixth arc (Mirror), acts as the prologue to the seventh arc (Aurora), which is based on the animated film sleeping beauty and the 2014 live action movie maleficent.


	14. Beauty (4)

**Forbidden Fables (NarutoxDisney)**

 **Disclaimer:** This story is a work of fiction. All the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

11 last chapter. 17 the one before that… I'm very disappointed. You guys do know that my incentive to publish new chapter is based solely on the **_interest_** the story has, right? If not, read my profile. Bottom line is: I'm a methodological person, following a set of rules so don't bitch and moan to me when this story suddenly stopped being worked on for months on end without any notice.

* * *

 **=[Beauty]=  
4**

"This is delicious," Belle commented with all honesty immediately after she'd done rolling the rich and savory taste over her tongue and swallowed eagerly. She gently dipped the silvery utensil back into the bowl of steaming soups for another spoonful while her hazel eyes glimmered in the afternoon light that streaked through the window to her side.

"I suppose it is," Naruto responded calmly and impassively as he slowly stirred the hot soup in his bowl with a spoon almost absentmindedly.

Naruto found the compliment by the brown-haired girl, sitting on the opposite side of the table, was needless to say. This was due to his personal experience. Anything he put his mind and effort to – along with the help of virtually unlimited shadow clones – would end up being absolutely perfect or as perfect as humanly possible. Cooking was not an exception, thus any meals or dishes he prepared personally would be of high standard.

In truth, Naruto wasn't simply a jack of all trades, but rather, he was becoming the master of all trades as he acquired more knowledge, skills, and abilities. If he did not know a trade, he would eventually. It was a matter of time, and being immortal – unable to grow old physically – he literally had all the time in the world. The reason for his affliction – a curse as he'd asserted – still eluded him, however.

Belle displayed a genuine smile after she heard his response. She then sampled another steamy bowl that was seated in the middle of the table between them. She found it was also rich in flavor, but subtly different to the soup she had enjoyed moment before. The taste was slightly sweeter with less texture if she was to be a critic. After a few more mouthfuls, she spoke up. "I envy you, Naruto."

Naruto instinctively raised a brow as the slender girl managed to capture his divided attention with a simple comment. She envied him? If she knew how gloomy his situation was, she would not admit such a thing so openly. Fortunately, she did not and he preferred it to be that way. Even so, he pondered why she would envy him. "You envy me? What is there to envy?"

"Aside living in a vast castle, you get to enjoy these kinds of luxurious dishes every single day," Belle answered as she waved a hand across the table, illustrating her point upon the meal she had enjoyed immensely. "Even a King, if we ever had one, would envy you."

Naruto stared at Belle for a couple of seconds before nodding slowly. He did not correct her implication that servants had prepared the meal. She wasn't wrong in that regard since his clones were his servants after all. "Yes… even a King would not able to buy these," he agreed before finally sampled the soup in his bowl for the first time since he was forced to seat down.

"And I think you are right, Belle," Naruto continued after a couple of spoonful. "Pleasures can be found in the smallest of thing."

Belle smiled broadly, showing her perfectly aligned white teeth. It was a captivating smile that many – if not all – men would be ensnared by. The blond seated on the opposite side of the table right in front of her was not an exception. "That is quite insightful you have. I admit I have never thought of it that way before." She rested the spoon on the edge of her bowl as her expression changed. "Someone once told me to live each moment to the fullest because each day was like a new adventure."

"Who is that someone? I wonder what he would say to me," Naruto said and mused inwardly.

"She," Belle corrected. "She's only nine, but she could see things that no one her age should be able to. I think it was due to her upbringing."

"So there are people like my wife out there," Naruto muttered softly in nostalgia. He let out a sigh. "She saw the world for not what it was, but for what it could be."

"Yes. I think Aurora is like that," Belle agreed wholly. She was more than a bit curious about the wife part since she hadn't seen anyone beside the blond in the hours she'd spent examining the fortress or any painting illustrating the woman.

Naruto blinked several times. "Aurora?"

 **– Beauty –**

"Aurora!?" called the tall and muscular black-haired man the moment he noticed the small child with curly golden blond hair, which was held up by a white ribbon in a bow fashion, hiding from view by the bookshelf. Her hands were completely hidden behind her pink elegant dress. "Why are you here? Did you do something wrong again?"

"How mean, Gaston," Aurora responded haughtily like any child of nine would. Her violet eyes narrowed accusingly at the man who just returned from his expedition. "Why do presume that I'm in trouble when I'm here?"

"That's a difficult question. Frankly, I don't know why myself," Gaston answered with a light headshake before leaning slightly over the girl. "Maybe it's because you have been using me as your scapegoat for months now."

"That's not true!" Aurora claimed loudly. Before Gaston could add his argument as well as example, she continued speaking in a calmer tone of voice. "That's not correct. A scapegoat is someone who takes the blame. Father would never blame you, let alone punish you."

Gaston chuckled amusingly at the logical technicality. The person who she'd called her father was his former captain. That was years ago, when he was still an apprentice on a merchant vessel. Even though he now owned a merchant fleet of galleons, he'd still called the man as his captain. "So if you didn't do anything that deserved punishment from captain, why are you here?"

"If you must know, I'm hiding from father," Aurora revealed flatly and honestly before showing a neatly rolled up navigation chart in her small delicate hands. She lifted it above her head with both hands, "but I also came here to give you this."

Gaston sweat dropped as his eyes scrutinized the worn out chart. He knew she had mischievously taken it without asking for permission as usual, but that was not why he dreaded. "Aurora, can you please stop bringing me these things? Don't you remember what happened with the last one you give me?"

"I didn't know the lamp would do that," Aurora defended herself before puffing up her cheeks. It only made her much more adorable. "Father said it has the ability to lock up anything inside, so I'd thought it would be of use to you in one of your hunting adventures. But this gift is different, I promise." Her hands trembled slightly under the weight of the navigational chart. "Please take it, Gaston."

After a full minute of silence, Gaston let out a deep sigh and took it off the girl's hands, relieving them of the stress. The moment he did, he shook his head lightly. The navigation chart was as heavy as Aurora had implied physically so she must have been faking her distress. Noticing her victorious expression, he let out another sigh and unfurled to read the chart.

Gaston rotated the chart with both hands before moving towards a clear table. He placed it upon the table before spinning several circular rings at the center to match up the images. He was not surprise at the complexity of the chart since it came from his captain.

"I've never seen these islands before," Gaston admitted after a moment of examination even though he was a seasoned seaman, travelling far and wide. Once he finished reading several inscriptions upon the chart, he rolled his eyes as well as the chart before handing it back to the girl. "Aurora. The fountain of youth does not exist."

Aurora looked up at Gaston with an expression of dismay. "How do you know it does not exist when you have not searched for it?"

"I just do," Gaston responded flatly before mentally kicking himself. He shouldn't have said that.

"It exists until proven otherwise," Aurora recited from her memory.

"Please stop quoting the captain," Gaston requested. The silver-haired man with matching set of eyes had said a great many things along the same philosophical concept, and due to the way he phrased it as if he had said it thousands of time before, they cannot be refuted easily. The statement that Aurora had just quoted required him to search the entire world inch by inch to prove it did not exist.

"But it's true," Aurora said. "Just because no one has seen it does not mean it doesn't exist."

"Yes. Alright, it exists," Gaston admitted his defeat as he walked around the table to his seat. "I will go find the fountain of youth once I have some free time. Maybe by then, you can accompany me."

"Father would not allow," Aurora said.

"When did that ever stop you?" Gaston questioned and seated in the comfy chair. He looked to the right side of the table, finding it was emptied. "Huh? Didn't Belle prepare tea this morning?"

"Belle went with her father back to the village by carriage," Aurora informed as she placed the chart on the table before Gaston. She wasn't going to carry it around with her.

"They used carriage?" Gaston questioned as he leered at the illustration of the peninsula on the wall map. "That means they would have to travel through the haunted woods. Why couldn't she wait until I return?"

"Belle thought you would return a week from now, Gaston," Aurora pointed out before leaning against the table with a wide smile on her face. "I'll be the flower girl."

Gaston eyed the blond-haired girl and let out a sigh. She didn't request to be the flower girl. She simply told him she would be. "I don't think the captain would let you be one."

"Father would not let me?" Aurora questioned. Her father would let her do anything she pleased as long as she could persuade him to see her point of view. It was a game between them. "Why is that?"

"Because it's a downgrade," Gaston mused as he leaned back against the chair.

"I don't understand," Aurora said innocently, not realizing her own charm and beauty. Even at the age of nine, she was far more beautiful than most people with her curly golden blond hair and intelligent violet eyes. Her lips were in a shade of red while her slender figure would only accent in the incoming years.

"I will tell you when you're older," Gaston assured. His mind conjured up what Aurora would look like about a decade later, but the image immediately vanished from his mind. Even if he didn't consider her as a troublesome little sister, the captain, whom he respected greatly, would be greatly displeased with him if he'd ever thought of Aurora in such way. Furthermore, when the captain was displeased, people tend to mysteriously disappear.

"No, I want to know now! Tell me!" Aurora demanded, but Gaston only chuckle in return.

 **– Beauty –**

"You're heading back to the village to prepare for your wedding?" Naruto asked curiously. It had been years since he last held a conversation with another person and as such, he didn't realized how much time had passed since they seated by the same table for lunch. The sky was already growing dark.

"Yes," Belle responded. "Gaston is an amazing man." She began describing the man she would marry in one week time. Gaston possessed a handsome figure with extremely athletic build, a cleft chin, and icy blue eyes. He was extremely popular with the villagers as well as being exceedingly wealthy compared to the standard living. "He would bring me priceless gifts from faraway lands." She was referring to the wealth of knowledge found in books.

"Gaston appears to be a great person," Naruto acknowledged before forming a slight frown.

It did not take more than a second for Belle to notice the blond's expression as well his careful choice of wording. "What do you mean by appears, Naruto?"

"Eh…? Hmmm… what you have told me so far, it seems… never, my mistake," Naruto apologized once he matched those curious hazel eyes. It was not his place to say anything about their relationship. "Just out of curiosity, how long have you two engaged?"

"Almost six months," Belle answered after a short pause. She was engaged slightly longer than that, but the total time she spent together with Gaston could be counted in mere days. This was simply due to his work, which took him months away at sea. She wanted to go with him on multiple occasions, but sadly, her father prevented her from doing so, saying the sea would be too dangerous.

"I see," Naruto said with a light nod. Sixth months and she could only described her betrothed outward appearance. Anyone could do so after knowing the man for a single day. Well, it did take him a couple of years to learn his wife's hopes and dreams so he wasn't a position to lecture anyone. He only hoped she would figure it out on her own soon.

"Well, I've enjoyed this more than I'd previously thought," Naruto said as he got up from his seat. "This room will be cleaned when we leave. May I have the permission to return you to your room?"

Belle giggled lightly since her allowed room was only a few meters away from this chamber. She gave her permission, nonetheless. To her surprise, he took her to another room situated along the eastern wings of the first level.

"This isn't my room," Belle pointed out. She had checked every room along the eastern wing, finding them to be completely empty. Unlike her room in the western wing, none of other room was heated periodically by the obsidian wall.

"It is," Naruto assured as he gripped the handle. "You will find everything you need within," he added and opened the door slowly to her confused expression.

The expression Belle had on quickly switched to that of bewilderment. The previously emptied room was now filled with all the necessity she needed including a large bookshelf and fireplace. Her father was somehow relocated here in one of the two comfortable beds.

"I hope everything is to your liking," Naruto said as he ushered her into the room.

"You didn't have to do all this," Belle said before noticing a strange red ring around his eyes.

"It's not much trouble," Naruto responded before rubbing his eyes. He could feel the urge within him rising steadily. His mind needed rest, and when it was resting, he would able to contain the demon that slept within him. "Something for your father and dinner will be brought to you in the next hour. After that, please don't wander the hallway for your own safety."

"Wait," Belle called out as he turned around and began to walk away. "Would you like to have dinner together?"

Naruto rubbed his eyes again, seeing the formation of slit in his reflection upon the marbled floor. "I'm sorry I have to leave that for another time, Belle. I would like to have breakfast together if possible."

"Yes," Belle said with a smile even though he was not looking at her. "That would be lovely, Naruto."

 **– To be continued –**

* * *

The story is – actually most of my stories are – designed to be unpredictable. If you've followed and noted all the hints, you will have a general idea where the story is heading.


	15. Beauty (5)

**Forbidden Fables (NarutoxDisney)**

 **Disclaimer:** This story is a work of fiction. All the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

I cannot answer your question if you don't have a FF account, and special kudos to **_Caelleh_** for paying a good amount of attention to the story and its progression. The main focus of the arc is Naruto, Belle and Gaston. Just a warning, I generally don't like to write a black and white world.

* * *

 **=[Beauty]=  
5**

Numerous tendrils of red crept towards the center of his vision from all directions, forcing him to shake head and rub his eyes in agitation. As usual, his effort was pointless, and the world viewed through his oceanic blue eyes was soon dyed in the color of blood. Collapsing onto his knees, he clenched his teeth tightly and slammed into the forehead against the marble floor, sending forth fissure and shockwave, shaking and rocking the solid foundation of the entire fortress. Both of his empowered fists duplicated the action repeatedly, compressing stones and steels under their enraged barrage.

Almost like a reflection of the cold world outside the castle, Naruto continued his descent into darkness as surely as the night would appear towards the conclusion of each day. And before long, an overcoat of deep crimson color erupted outward and enveloped his entire body. It then spread all the way behind him before branching out in order to manifest a total of nine tails. The whiskered marks plastered upon both of his cheeks sharpened and thickened as the tails became solids.

"Grrr..!" Naruto let out an animalistic groan as his canine teeth elongated, giving him a feral appearance. He continued to fight the transformation with all he had, but the struggle only slowed down the process, and inevitably, the deep, ominous, and yet, calmed, voice dwelled within his mind spoke up as it always had done so in the years passed, but these last few days, the voice was much clearer.

" **Why don't you just let it go? It would be far less painful for you,** " it asked tauntingly.

Naruto cradled his head between his arms while his hands – akin to claws – gripped his discolored hairs, trying to assert dominance over his own mind, and by extension, his morphed body, but the effort to do so was more difficult as the days went by. "Shut up! Shut up! Get the fuck out of my head!"

" **That's not possible, Na-ru-to,** " the voice responded in an almost whimsically and sarcastically tone. " **As much as I want to comply with your wish, I cannot leave my own body.** "

Naruto tore out his reddish tinted hairs with a jerk of hands with reckless abandonment, but they grew back almost instantly. He crashed the hands into the floor before balling them intensely, carving up the marble and crushing the fragments of stones he had within their confines. "This is my body! You are just a phantom created by Kurama! Don't claim stuff that's not yours!"

" **Hah? Please. I'm a phantom? Don't make me laugh,** " the voice retorted with amusement. There was a short moment of pause as if it was contemplating. " **I exist even before you naively allowed, with open arms, the hatred and malice filled chakra of the Kyuubi to infect and corrupt your spirit. That is to say, I was always within you for as old as you are.** "

"You were always within me? Don't give me that fucking crap!" Naruto roared angrily. "You only came to be because of the shitty fox!"

" **You can refuse to believe,** " the voice said in a collective tone, " **but that doesn't change the fact.** **I was born the moment you decided to suppress what you truly are and put on a rather laughable façade for everyone to see. Why should you do so much for those that treated us like trash?** "

"No, that's… not true," Naruto muttered and snapped shut his eyes. He covered his face with a hand and shook his head. It was right to some extent, he admitted reluctantly a handful of seconds later, but even so, everyone in the village was changing their attitude towards him. They were inclining to give him the recognition he deserved. "Not everyone is like that… and what the fuck do you mean by us?"

" **That is because I am you, Na-ru-to,** " the voice answered.

"What the fuck was that? We aren't the same!" Naruto roared before panting heavily.

" **That is something we both can agree on** ," the voice said with a chuckle. " **I am better. Is it not me that defeated the Kyuubi and absorbed its power? If it was up to you, you would have rejected it and died meaninglessly.** "

"I… I don't need its power. You're not better than me if you are relying on its power," Naruto claimed and huffed raggedly. He didn't want to use Kurama's power once he realized the corruptive nature of its chakra, but he was too late by then. The damned fox even admitted it was lending him its power so that the seal would be weakened enough for it to break out.

" **Why must you be so delusional, Na-ru-to? As much as you try to deny it, we have always been using its power for our own purpose,** " the voice asserted adamantly. " **Is it not because of its power that we were able to do all the things we do? It has also helped us countless of time before we even meet and love her. Do you not remember?** "

"Love her… bastard, don't say it like that!" Naruto roared angrily.

"I **t just feels naturally for me to say it as I did,** " the voice responded calmly, " **and if you really want to distinguish between us then know that she loves me more than she did you.** "

"… Fuck you! There's no way that's true," Naruto argued and smashed his head against the floor in an effort to stop the headache.

" **If you want evidence then the color of our eyes attested to that,** " the voice pointed out, " **Cinderella has always called me her love while she used your name. She must have known there was a different between us when our eyes changes. I was more assertive in what I want while you are oblivious to the fact. It must have pained her greatly when you didn't realize how she'd felt.** "

"No, that's… not true… that's," Naruto uttered lowly once he looked at his crimson red eyes in whatever reflection available upon the cracked floor in the darkness. It took him at least a dozen of heart aching seconds before he shook his head rapidly to clear the confusion. "No… she called me her love as well..."

" **That's because she no longer wish to differentiate between us,** " the voice asserted. " **Just like there is no different between us. I am you and you are me. We are one.** "

For a fraction of a second, Naruto was about to relinquish his control. Luckily, he held onto that mental thread before it slipped completely away from him. "You… are not me. You are... a monster. I won't… I will not let you harm… anyone ever again."

" **I see… very well, I would like to see if you can stop me,** " the voice responded coldly.

"I will stop you," Naruto promised, but before he could do anything further, both of his hands rose off the ground as he stood completely upright. Nines menacing tails swung back and forth behind him while he cracked his neck and stretched his arms.

" **You really are a simpleton,** " Naruto said in a deep voice. With a victorious smirk, he rubbed his temple lightly, feeling an echo in the back of his mind. " **What was that again? Oh yeah, pleasures can be found in the smallest of thing. Let's see if I can find one on her body?** "

Naruto glanced around the four walls before inhaling deeply. He then roared, sending out a potent sonic blast enlaced with chakra. The shockwave slammed against the four walls before echoing back and forth within the room, amplifying in strength and power with each pass. The walls, which had been specifically designed to withstand even his rasenshuriken began to crack and rupture.

A faint echo in the back of his mind shouted: "No… stop…!"

" **Do you really think this could hold us… me until you regain your strength to fight me? You are solely mistaken, Na-ru-to,** " Naruto said as the four walls exploded into fragments. He only managed to take a single step towards the door before coughing out blood. His body was severely damaged by his own technique. Every organ within must have been pulverized as the shockwave must have been at least 4000 times more powerful than when he unleashed it.

Naruto chuckled. Using the back of his hand, he wiped the blood from his lips and inhaled deeply. " **Don't worry. This is** j **ust a minor injury. It won't get in the way of the fun. She's not as pretty as the bitch – witch – but I am sure she can scream as good if not better, and this time around, you can watch, Na-ru-to."**

 **– Beauty –**

The strange rumblings, which shook the entire room, had stopped for a few minutes now. Belle averted her hazel eyes from the flickering flames housed within the wall's fireplace to place them back upon her father as she sat in a chair by his bed's side. She admitted that she'd found the heat and light emitted by the obsidian wall in their previous quarter was far more effective, but she wasn't about to complain.

"Father," Belle whispered softly as she used the provided hand-cloth, soaked in a bowl of heated water, to clean the old man's paled face. It had been almost a day since her father acquired his injury and fell into deep unconsciousness. It also meant he had not eaten or drank anything since, which worried her greatly. "When will you open your eyes? Please tell me."

Her father did not answer her, but several knocks on the closed door responded. Belle turned her head and looked at the handle as it turned slowly. Once the double-door was fully opened inwardly, a long table on wheels was pushed through by a blond-haired young man.

"Naruto," Belle acknowledged as she stood up from her seat. The hard-cover book she was reading for almost an hour fell off her laps with a loud thud the moment she did so. "Ah, how absentminded of me," she apologized with a small girlish giggle as she picked the book off the floor. She then placed the book firmly back onto the correct slot on the bookshelf while the blond repositioned the table into a better position within the room.

"Are we going to have dinner in this room?" Belle asked curiously once he completed his current task.

Naruto raised a brow at the brown-haired girl. He had told her he would not be able to have dinner with her only a couple of hour ago. Well, he didn't say it himself exactly. The boss had said so. "… Did you not remember?"

"Yes, I remembered," Belle answered with a smile, "but I hope you have changed your mind since then."

"I'm so sorry, Belle," Naruto apologized for more than the fact that he was unable to accompany her for dinner and deeply regretted that he was not more firm about evicting her from the fortress.

"There's no need to apologize if you could not," Belle said as she leaned over the various dishes along the table. They were all enticing her with their alluring aromas. She really wished she had someone to share these with. Perhaps her father would open his eyes and join her for the meal.

Naruto smiled thinly before dropping it completely when several new sets of memories were added to his total consciousness. "Please enjoy the meals," he said and approached towards the doorway. "I hope I will see you well and unsoiled in the morning."

"Yes… huh? What do you mean by that?" Belle asked with a bit of alarm in her voice. He didn't sound like he was joking at all.

"I'm sorry, but no matter whatever happens outside, you must not open the doors," Naruto warned sternly. He then closed the door slowly behind him while facing her.

"Wait, you didn't answer me," Belle called out and reached the closed door. She could hear shouting coming from the other side. She pressed her ear against the wooden door to capture the sounds more clearly.

" **Seriously, how many of you are there,** " a deep voice roared loudly. It sounded furious. A loud thump occurred, which shook the entire room, followed by at least a dozen of popping sounds. Several violent crashes vibrated against the door as if the walls on the other side were collapsed forcibly. More popping sounds came immediately afterwards. " **Alright, stop jumping around and please line up. It's easier for me to rid of all of you idiots in one go.** "

"What's going on?" Belle questioned as listened for a couple of minutes. In that time, she only heard more crashes and popping sounds from the other side of the door while her own chamber shook and rumbled. She didn't realize her hand was gripping the handle. Heeding his recent warnings, she wanted to remove her hands from the handle and back way, but her curiosity won in the end.

"Just a little peek wouldn't hurt, would it?" Belle asked herself and opened a small crack. A black pattern along the surface of the door on the other side vanished the moment she did so. Before she could look through, the doors were blasted off its hinges at an upward angle, flinging her against the floor as they sailed overhead.

" **Idiots think they could hide this room,** " someone at the entrance cursed, but in her daze, she could only see him hazily. Behind his nines strange swaying appendages was the hallway, or what left of it. The entire wall sections along the corridor looked like they had been torn apart by a hurricane.

Belle shook her head several times in an effort to clear the haziness away. Before she could complete the task, something furry wrapped around her waist before it lifted her up into the air quite forcibly. She gasped in surprised the moment her hazel eyes met with a pair of crimson red. Without the blizzard and mists obscuring her vision, she could see it far more clearly. Except for several frightening features, the demon looked almost like the blond-haired young man to the point that she uttered: "Naruto...?"

" **Not quiet,** " the demon responded and constricted its tail, earning a painful gasp from the brown-haired girl for its effort. It smirked in delight. " **You are even more fragile than –**

"Stop," someone called out from the entrance way. He was leaning against the shattered doorway with blood constantly streamed down from his face, sliding down his broken arm like a waterslide. "She has nothing to do with this… please let her go."

" **Hmm…. how about no?** "

"Na…ru…to…" Belle gasped in pain as the tail around her waist tightened. Its end crawled over her chest and wrapped itself around her neck. Mustering her strength, she pulled her head to the side and saw another tail slapped into her friend without remorse, sending him crashing into the wall before white smoke engulfed him completely.

" **Now, that's out the way, let us have so fun,** " the demon said. It was the last thing she heard as she lost consciousness.

 **– To be continued –**

* * *

This story will enter its dark phrase, thus becoming true to beauty and the beast's theme.


	16. Beauty (6)

**Forbidden Fables (NarutoxDisney)**

 **Disclaimer:** This story is a work of fiction. All the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

Whoever in control of the body is called Naruto. For your information, Inner Naruto is not Dark Naruto from the waterfall of truth, thus his weaknesses are not the same.

* * *

 **=[Beauty]=  
6**

Seated by the occupied bed, his crimson slit eyes remained fixated on the delicate task while his fingers slid and skied masterfully across along the air just a few millimeters above the soft, fair, and smooth terrain. They navigated slowly and carefully across her rosy cheeks towards her small and rounded chin, passing right through the warm breath that came beyond her pink lips at a periodic interval. Once they finally reached the smoothened side of a cliff, they leaped off to touch down onto the crease below.

"What the fuck are you doing!?"

" **Shssh, Na-ru-to,** " Naruto responded calmly to the angered voice in the back of his mind. " **If you don't shut up and behave, I won't let you watch anymore.** " His fingers continued downwards and rode out of the crease through the opening created by her collarbones. As they approached the rougher landscape ahead, they slowly descended, closing the gap between them and the ground. The instant they came in contact with the land made of fabric, fissure manifested in their wake. Like a cocoon shredding, softer, fairer, smoother terrain was found within.

The voice in his mind spoke up the moment his fingers passed through the valley of two hills, which were perfectly symmetrical to one another. "Stop… Stop it, you bastard! Leave her out of this!"

Naruto only smirked at the demand. He continued to run his fingers along the garment she was wearing, slicing through it as if it was the easiest thing to do. " **Are you sure you want me to stop? When was the last time we'd seen a girl's body?** "

"Fucking stop it! If you want to see something like that, you can use –

" **Shut up! Only an idiot like you would enjoy employing such a fake technique. This is the difference between us. You prefer to live a lie instead of the truth,** " Naruto responded angrily as his hand abruptly stopped whatever they were doing.

Unfortunately, since his fingers hovered above the exact spot for too long, the potency of the chakra knife wrapping around the fingertips broke through the skin, drawing blood and inducing pain to the receiver. A gasp came from the brown-haired girl as she snapped her hazel eyes open.

The first thing Belle saw was the dimly lit ceiling of her new room. It was distorted and blurred. The first thing she tried to do was to move her arms and legs, but immediately found she was unable to. She quickly examined her limbs, finding each of them constricted by a furry tail. The tails acted as if they were tightly bounded rope, and they would not budge no matter how hard she tried to move.

" **Struggling is useless, princess,** " Naruto pointed out.

"Princess…?" Belle mumbled questioningly and hazily. No one ever called her princess before, including her father. Her drowsiness completely vanished the moment her hazel eyes connected with a pair of crimson red. Those slit eyes looked down at her with indifferent. "Who are you? Why… am I tied up?"

" **Me? I am the master of this castle,"** Naruto responded. " **You are tied up for your own safety. I don't want you thrashing about on the bed while I carry out the surgery,** " he added. A brief pause passed as he formed a small frown. " **I didn't mean to wake you, but I was distracted. The distraction is gone now so let's us continue.** "

"Surgery, but I'm not injured…" Belle muttered lowly. She then shivered. She would have thought it was due to the dreadful tone of voice he was speaking in if she hadn't look down to examine the cold spots on her body. She immediately shrieked in shock and dismay. Like a young maiden of seventeen, she hastily tried to cover herself, but her attempts only reminded her that both her hands and legs were tightly bounded by his tails. "What are you doing!?"

" **Huh? I've just told you like ten seconds ago. You sure have a short memory span,** " Naruto responded with a raised brow. " **I might have a look inside your head once I finish the operation.** " He placed a hand firmly upon her naked stomach, causing her to flinch. He only smirked at her appalled expression and slid his hand to the side to grip the edge of her slashed dress. " **I can't do that if you are fully clothed, princess.** "

Her hazel eyes widened in fright. "No, please don't," Belle implored, trying her best to squirm. Her dress, even in its damaged state, still covered most of her body. Sadly, her desperate pleading was unheeded as the dress was yanked from underneath her, revealing everything she had. Tears immediately pooled around her hazel eyes before they overflowed and streamed towards the white sheets that cushioned her head. "How… could you?"

" **Well, it's really easy to do,** " Naruto responded and held up the damaged dress at one end. " **See, you pull side and… oh, that's not what you are asking about."**

Belle sobbed as she stared at the ceiling. Just like Naruto had warned her only yesterday, a demon was imprisoned here in this dark fortress. Her mind then pondered what happened to her newfound friend, who wished her to leave this place as soon as possible. "What… did I ever do to you?"

Naruto looked at the girl for seconds before giving a shrug. " **Well, to be honest, you didn't do anything to me, at least not yet, so I suppose I could leave the operation for another time. If it makes you more comfortable, I will put myself in the same position.** "

Before Belle could respond or ask what he meant by that, he started undressing himself right before her eyes, much to her shock. She snapped her eyes shut, turning her head away from him as it was the only thing she could do in her current situtation. "Stop… please let me go."

" **Let you go? Hmmm… alright, you can go,** " Naruto responded after a handful of seconds.

Belle thought she must have misheard him, but the grips wrapping around her limbs lessened. Once the tails fully retreated, freeing her, she quickly used the sheets and blankets to cover herself. She couldn't help but glared at him angrily, but he only tilted his head to the side with a total blank expression upon his expression.

" **Do you like the view?** " Naruto asked flatly. The question only caused the brown-haired girl to lower her gaze towards something she only seen once – today – and shut them tightly once more.

"Please put your clothes back on," Belle requested. Embarrassment had overridden her anger.

" **Fine, I will,** " Naruto said. He then turned towards the dining table. A couple of his tails surged forwards and wrapped themselves around table at each end. They lifted the table up in the air and placed it closer to him. Another tail grabbed the nearby chair for him to use. " **This smells good.** "

While he was sniffing the food, Belle slowly opened her eyes only to shut them fully again. "Why are you still… indecent?"

" **You didn't say when I have to,** " Naruto responded almost childishly. It was hard to tell in his deep tone of voice. " **You should have been more specific on when.** "

"Now!" Belle practically shouted the order with her eyes closed. She was more than flustered now. She had never seen a man completely naked before, and she saw it several times today, although it was the same person.

" **So bossy,** " he snorted and immediate did as requested. Even though he said that, an amused smirk was plastered upon his face. Once he was fully clothed again, he dropped the smirk and nudged her with one of his tails. " **Well, I said you can go. Why are you still here?** "

Belle slowly opened her eyes, making sure that he was in fact fully clothed. "You… would let me go?"

" **Sure, why not? I'm feeling generous,** " Naruto responded, leering at the brown-haired girl. He watched her slowly got off the bed while covering her body with the warm blanket as there was nothing else to wear. When she approached her father's bedside, he spoke up. " **He must stay here.** "

"But –

" **I said you may go, not him,** " Naruto interjected.

"No, I cannot leave without my father," Belle replied.

" **Oh? Does that mean you will stay then?** "

Belle realized he was a sly demon. Her father was not allowed to leave, and she cannot leave by leaving him here all alone. Her hands gripped the blanket as she dropped on her knees. "Please, can you let us go?"

" **No,** " Naruto responded coldly. " **If it wasn't for me, you two would have died.** "

"What do you mean?" Belle asked as she looked into deep into his crimson eyes. From them, memory surfaced. She could hear the howling of the chilling winds as they pierced through her body. In her half frozen state, she saw those eyes within the mist. "You… saved us? I thought –

" **You thought wrong, princess,** " Naruto responded as he stared coldly at her. " **If I did nothing, you two would have died there and then. I saved you. Your lives are rightfully mine, and as such, I am free to do whatever I pleased with them. I am already generous enough to let one of you leave this place unharmed. Considering your father is old and sick, he won't live much longer. Just forget about him and go.** "

"No," Belle uttered. She had thought Naruto had saved her, but her memory did not lie. She in fact saw the demon amidst the raging blizzard, not the blond-haired young man, but even so, how could it claim her and her father as something akin to property. Her hazel eyes dropped upon the floor as her hands trembled. She would not allow her loving father to stay here with it. "Please... please let my father go. I will take his place, and I will do whatever you want."

Naruto narrowed his crimson eyes at the brown-haired girl. He pondered if she truly understood what she had just offer in exchange for her father? Why would she give up all she had for someone would not live for much longer? He understood sacrifice, but he didn't like foolishness. The thought of letting them both go had occurred to him, but he wasn't the idiot. Why waste time and energy doing thing that did not benefit him in anyway?

" **Undress,** " Naruto said simply after a moment.

Belle flinched as she heard the request. No, it wasn't a request. It was an order. She gripped the blanket tightly. "I… I…"

" **Then we have nothing to discuss,** " Naruto said as he turned back to the dining table in order to enjoy his meal. A thump of blanket hitting the marble floor caused him to leer towards it. The slit in his eyes narrowed slightly before he turned his whole body towards the naked girl. " **You really are an idiot. Do you know that, Belle?** "

 **– Beauty –**

A silver-haired man with a matching pair of eyes stared into the mirror as he rubbed his chin mildly. The vision upon the circular mirror with golden frame finally faded away. "Belle… Belle… your love for your father will be your downfall. I should be heading back soon or I will miss it. That wouldn't be good."

Nexus looked at the magic mirror again. "Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all," he said the magical line. The instant he did, the image within the mirror swirled before displaying a child with blond-hair and starling violet eyes. She was sitting on the bench by the port, waiting for her father to return from his voyage.

With a wave of his hand, the mirror reverted back into a normal mirror once more. This was a problem since no matter what he asked, whether fairest, kindest, wisest, Aurora was showed. Since the girl was raised to be the epithet of perfection, it made sense.

Nexus strolled around his own private cabin in thought for a moment, thinking of how to tune the mirror so it would exclude certain individuals like Aurora. After a few minutes, he reached the door and opened it. A young man, who had stood for a while on the other side, gave him a courteous and polite bow.

"I assume they all left?" Nexus asked.

"Yes, captain. The men had already left to do their own things in port," the young man informed.

"The weather in Arendelle is also great this time around so can't blame them," Nexus said as he took out a small blue vial from his pocket. It was glowing faintly. "I've heard she having problem with her first pregnancy and this remedy will correct the problem."

The young man nodded before raising a brow. "Why do you say first, captain?"

"Well, I assume the Queen would prefer to have more than one daughter?"

"That kind of makes sense… but I don't understand. How do you know it's a girl?"

Nexus stared at the bright young man for a moment. The boy was far too smart for his own good. "Have you ever heard the saying ignorance is bliss?"

 **– Beauty –**

"Damn it," Naruto roared angrily in the mindscape. He'd saw and heard everything that had happened in the real world, but he was unable to do anything about it in his current state. He was trapped in his own body, and his voice could no longer be heard by anyone. "Why am I so weak?"

Only the running water along the gloomy sewer answered his question. It had been a decade since he entered his own mindscape. It was still the same as the day he first entered it with Kurama being locked in its cage. The cage was still there along with the seal, but the iron bars had been ripped apart when the tailed beast broke free.

"What should I do?" Naruto asked the murky sewer. He knew he couldn't do anything until the demon's mental state had weakened enough for him to assault it directly and wrestle for control just like it did when he was mentally exhausted. As powerful as it was, it would have to sleep eventually. "Sleep… I need sleep."

Naruto sighed as he looked around the sewer for a place to stay. There was really only one place he could sleep, and that was where Kurama once slept. Without any more hesitation upon his part, he navigated the sewer to locate where the cage was. A faint clanging of chains caught his attention the moment he stood at its entrance.

"Huh? What was that?" Naruto uttered as his ears tried to capture the sounds once more. The clanging sound came again, fainter this time. He followed the direction of the sound, passing the broken cage to the opposite side of the room. His blue eyes widened as he saw a person – a woman – brutally bounded up against the solid stone wall. Chains were pierced right through her body with several kunais crucified her limbs into the masonry.

"Hang on, lady," Naruto said as reached the wall in an instant. He pulled out several kunais that held her arms in place, causing her to gasp in pain. She panted as her eyes slowly opened. She turned her head towards him.

"Naruto… I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me," the crimson-haired woman uttered. "I shouldn't have attack you… I thought you were… no, it doesn't matter… anymore. I understand what you mean, and you are right… I'm not your mother. I'm just a shadow of what she was, but even as a shadow, I love you dearly..."

Naruto was speechless. "What did you say…? Who are you?"

"I… I… am… was Kushina Uzumaki," Kushina muttered as she lost consciousness once more.

 **– To be continued –**

* * *

Zzzzz… yawn… about 14 chapters to go for this arc.


	17. Beauty (7)

**Forbidden Fables (NarutoxDisney)**

 **Disclaimer:** This story is a work of fiction. All the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

The arcs do get progressively longer as more reoccurring characters appear. This arc should be around 50k to 60k words, if not more. It really depends on how detailed I depict and illustrate each of the main cast's emotions and actions.

* * *

 **=[Beauty]=  
7**

 _Yes, I am,_ Belle thought darkly while her hazel eyes transfixed themselves at the reflective marble floor littered with broken remains of the shattered wooden doors and its iron frame. As she stood completely naked, slender hands covering her bosom and lower private, putting everything she had on display for a pair of crimson red eyes, she truly felt like an idiot. Nonetheless, deep down, she would much prefer to be an idiot if being one would save her father, who had raised her and loved her dearly, from the deadly grip of a demon.

She lightly bit down her lower lip as the murky reflection upon the floor stared up at her with all of its raw exposure. Her well-endowed body had not been revealed to anyone, at least not since she was an innocent little girl, who believed and dreamed of princely adventures filled with magic and heroic deeds as they were illustrated in every romantic literatures she could get her hand on.

Sadly, Belle was no longer that little girl. She grew up and – with time – able to see what the real world – strictly speaking, the world she was born into – was truly like. It wasn't always sunshine and rainbow like the places depicted in time and time again in those pages she had read, learnt, and memorized. Despite knowing so, she held onto her childlike wishful thinking even if she could no longer be a child.

As a budding maiden of seventeen summers, Belle wasn't oblivious to the beauty she was gifted with as well as the intense desire – lust – it begat in others. True to the name her late mother had bestowed upon her, those from her home village on the outskirt of the desolated forest trapped in eternal winter to the merchants of trading port of the realm had commented how her looks had no equal. She took their compliments in good nature and politely returned praises of her own in kind, but with her intellect and insight, she knew such a statement was never true.

The image of Aurora oddly came to her mind whenever she thought about her own beauty. The nine-year old girl with striking golden blond hair and enchanting violet eyes was quickly becoming one of the fairest of the realm, capturing the eyes of many suitors, young and old. She understood that there was always someone more beautiful out there. If not now, there would surely be.

It wasn't simply the truth, but also a fact. Belle liked facts. They were concrete; real.

In all honesty, she wasn't jealous of the slightly mischievous girl, who'd managed to set up a blind date between her and Gaston, half a year ago. A formal engagement was formed a few days after. She didn't think much of Gaston with first glance, or even second and third glances, but the black-haired man with muscular figure was probably the best match she could ever hope for, considering the marriage age for eligible maiden across the realm was fifteen, sixteen at the latest.

Her father, Maurice, was ecstatic when she agreed to the marriage, and why wouldn't he be? Besides being successful and wealthy – a good provider in another word – Gaston was extremely popular in the port town and the surrounding villages. For a couple of seconds, Belle pondered what Gaston would do if he was in her place and she was in her father. Would he give up his own life for her sake? The answer eluded her, however.

" **You appear to have second thoughts,** " the proclaimed master of the fortress said. His voice remained deep and dreadful; inhuman to her, yet he seemed to be human despite his appearance.

Belle looked up in order to match his unnatural crimson eyes, but the instant she attempted to do so, he vanished from his seat by the dining table. Feeling his warm breath washing over the nape of her neck, she flinched. Her body tensed when a firm hand placed upon her naked shoulder from behind. Another one placed itself on the other shoulder before both of them slid slowly down the side to her arms.

" **I am not heartless, princess,** " he whispered into her ears. She didn't like to be called that, but she could not find her voice to protest. Furthermore, the statement he said sounded like a blatant lie, but still, from what she knew so far, he wasn't entirely heartless. If he was, he would not save her and her father from the icy grip of winter. That was a fact. " **I said I will let one of you go. Unlike your sickly and withered father, you are still young and beautiful. You still have a long road ahead of you, why would you want to give all that up and stay in this castle… this prison?** "

"Because he is my father," Belle responded as she shakily shifted the hand covering her chest further to the other arm and came in contact with his hand. "I don't know what the future holds in stall for me, but I know if I leave here without my father, I would not be able to live with myself."

He chuckled and slid his hand from under hers along with the other one. " **You are a fool, and fool does not live a long and happy life, Belle,** " he responded even more coldly into her ear. It was the second time he had called her by her name. She preferred he used her name, simply on principle. " **Turn around and face me.** "

Belle took more than a few minutes to comply with his order, and when she did, she was able to stare up and directly at him. Standing so close, she could make out much of his features. He was almost two inches taller than her. Three very thick and sharp whiskered marks adorned both side of his face. His flowing short reddish hair had a tint of golden in them. His slit eyes were not crimson, but they were in deep shade of red like the color of blood.

He smirked and revealed his dreadful fangs. " **What do you see?** "

"A person, just different," Belle answered calmly and honestly.

" **A person, huh,** " he responded with hint of amusement. He then placed both hands upon her cheeks. It was so gentle that for a brief second, she admitted she'd forgotten what he truly was. He immediately reminded her of the fact by pulling her face against his and pressed his lips against hers, forcing her eyes to widen.

Belle had thought she had prepared herself for such thing considering he'd bound her to the bed with his tails and stripped her from every article of clothing just a few minutes ago, but on reflex, she jerked her head back, breaking the forced kiss. The hand which was covering her chest surged upward and to the side. With it, she slapped him with as much strength as she could muster. Instantly afterward, she winced in pain as the other hand immediately left its current task to check the injury she just acquired.

" **Did you just slap me, Belle?** " He questioned as if he didn't feel the hit at all. That was likely considering she thought she'd slapped a solid stone wall.

"I," Belle could only utter a single word before his crimson eyes shifted, becoming even more ominous if that was possible. His hand wrapped tightly around one of her wrist before flinging the offending hand to one side. Before she could utter another word, bones crunching sound could be heard echoing in the chamber. Excruciating screams and cries followed.

Belle collapsed to the cold impassive floor the moment he let her hand go, allowing her to cradle it with her other hand. Distress quickly turned to anguish. Fears swelled within her as he crouched down to her level. With a single finger neatly tugged under her chin, he lifted her face up so their eyes could meet, but sadly, her vision was blurred and distorted due to the erected watery barrier.

" **I am not a person,** " he said in a calm and collected tone as if what he did was nothing wrong at all. " **I am a demon; a monster. Know that when you hit a monster, the monster will return in kind. No one hit me and get away with it. Now, I will ask you this one last time. Do you wish to stay here in your father's stead?** "

Sobbingly, Belle wanted to say what he wanted to hear out of sheer panic, pain, and fear, but she was able to choke those words in her throat despite her torturous physical suffering. As tears streamed in dribble down her rosy cheeks, she cocked her head and saw her unconscious father upon his bed. She would not let her fragile father to suffer such a grim fate.

"Yes, I won't change my mind," Belle uttered through the whimpering with all the courage she had left within her feeble body.

A deep frown was formed on his expression, Belle noticed even through the pool of water in her dulled hazel eyes. He sent out a hand, and defensively and instinctively, she jerked backward and away from the frightening limb. His crimson eyes narrowed at her when she did, sending the unspoken threat if she was to do so again.

"Please… don't, please…" Belle pleaded desperately as his hand wrapped around her broken wrist and held it up recklessly.

" **Be quiet so I can carry out the necessary operation,** " he ordered while retaining his attention on her broken wrist.

His eyes leered at her for a fraction of a second before one of his nine tails wrapped around her arm. Its orange and red fur grew. Not a couple of seconds had passed for hundreds – no, thousands – of crimson strands were, swaying, flowing, and streaming unnaturally, magically even, along the air. Those strands then pierced through her delicate skin at her wrist.

Belle snapped shut her hazel eyes and turned her head the other way, hoping she could endure the incoming physical trauma, but what she had expected did not come. In fact, the pulsing pain she had felt for the last minute in her wrist faded slowly away. Once the pain became only a mere memory, she hesitantly revealed her eyes again. She saw the red strands retreating from her wrist while feeling the tail releasing her arm. When she was freed, she recovered her healed arm and held it to her chest in bitter comfort.

" **Look at me,** " he ordered. She immediately did as requested. " **Next time you hit me again, I will rip it off. Do you understand?** "

"Yes…" she acknowledged. After he stood upright once more, she added: "Thank… you."

 **– Beauty –**

" **Hmmm…** " Naruto responded with a raised brow before turning away from the brown-haired girl. Why did she thank him when he was the one who broke it in the first place? Any sane person would loath and despise him. He muttered something inaudible to himself while approaching the only vacated bed. As he seated comfort upon it, he eyed her with a deliberate expression.

"Yes," Belle muttered lowly and pursed her pink lips. Resigning to the inevitable, she pulled herself off the cold floor and approached him at a glacier speed while her hand still held close to her chest even though it was no longer broken. The fear of being hurt had outweighed the indecency she had felt under his gaze. It was not like he hadn't seen everything already. It would be over soon, she told herself, and when her father was safely away from this dark place, she would be as well.

Belle kneeled the moment she reached the demon – as he likely preferred to be called. Her slender and delicate hands reached out hesitantly. In their fumbling, they tried to find a way to unbind the knots in his strange red and black robe.

In truth, Belle knew the process of making love if it could be called something of the sort in this very situation, but she had never experienced such an act or any of the acts that would come after, and she'd hoped she would not have to until she was official married. To think her precious maidenhood was going to be snatched by someone she did not love saddened her greatly, but the disheartened emotional pain would pass eventually.

An amused chuckle came from him, which acquired her attention. He looked down at her before half a dozen tails wrapped tightly around her body, covering much of her indecency. " **You seem even more eager than I am, Belle, but we have all night so there is no hurry. You will need your strength for the task.** "

It was an understatement to say that Belle was overjoyed that she could postpone it for now, and oddly enough, she agreed with his assessment about needing strength, both physically and mentally. A loud thud came behind her as she cocked her head over to see. The dining table had been relocated from its previous spot to just behind her. The tails that were wrapping around the table along with her retreated and contracted. She then turned back to the bed, finding it emptied.

" **It has been a while since the last time I sat down and eat with someone,** " Naruto said from the table and did a hand gesture towards the seat across of him. A tail crawled along the floor under the table and moved the seat backward. " **Sit.** "

Belle fumed inwardly at the command. She wasn't a dog, but even so, she complied with his order. The moment she took a step forward, she realized she was no longer naked. She looked down and saw a red gown with swirling patterns that was still forming. Countless red threads, discernible from each other by only their shade, were crawling across her arm and chest while knitting and knotting at an alarming rate.

Belle gripped the skirt part of the gown and gave it a jerk to make sure it was real while

Naruto looked at her with a blank expression. " **There is no reason that we can't be civilize. It would be pretty uncomfortable for you to eat with nothing on, let alone enjoy it.** "

That was something Belle could agree to, and she could only be thankful for the mercy. "Thank you for the wonderful dress," Belle complimented as she found the gown was incredibly well-made; soft, warm and quiet sturdy.

" **Hmmm…** " Naruto responded with a raised brow. She had thanked him twice so far, and for obvious reason, it vexed him greatly. It wasn't the gratitude that was the problem. The reason for the gratitude was. No one in their right mind would express their appreciation to the one who caused the reason for it in the first place. " **It made from my fur, you know,** " he pointed out while gauging her reaction.

Belle looked at him and smiled faintly. "That doesn't change the fact that it is a wonderful dress," she answered without a hint of disgust. Why would he think she would be disgust by the fact? Wool and silk came from animals after all.

" **Hmmm…** " Naruto responded yet again with a raised brow. He inhaled deeply and vacated his seat. " **I have lost my appetite and interest,** " he added as he turned towards the opening in the wall, where the double-door used to be. The latter wasn't true. He would much prefer some skin ship after a decade of abstinent, but the possibility of her thanking him in the end would probably pissed him off.

"Wait," Belle called out before he could leave.

Naruto chuckled. " **You know, you're a strange one, Belle. I have never heard of any fair maiden, who's on the verge of being wed, want to be rape by a demon?** "

Belle had to restrain herself to not shout at him for the absurdity of his claim. "That's not it," Belle said with a head shake. She rubbed her wrist mildly, hardly believing it was crushed and mended as new all in a span of a few minutes. "The ability you used to heal my wrist, can you use it to heal my father?"

Naruto narrowed his crimson eyes. It wasn't a difficult request since unlike his other self, the naïve and idiot one, he could use the corruptive chakra of the Kyuubi to heal any injury no matter how severe. He didn't really know what the tainted energy would do to someone who was not from his homeland, thus, had no chakra pathways within them. Still, he was curious and interested enough to find out what the side effects would be. With a single step, he vanished from his spot in a speed that most Jounin would have a very difficult time to track.

" **Hey, princess, do you know that your father is in a critical condition?** " Naruto asked the brown-haired girl after he completed his preliminary examination the white-haired man. He didn't notice it a moment ago, but several of her strands of her head had turned to a warm shade of red and gold – chestnut – instead of natural brown. Seeing the ghastly expression upon her feature, he continued. " **He's in a deep coma. I would give him a day or two.** "

"No, that can't be," Belle uttered and dropped to her father's side in despair. She gripped his cold hand tightly. "Father, you can't die, please don't die."

" **You sure cry a lot,** " Naruto stated with a bored expression. His tails curled around his body. " **With my power, I can bring him to full health, giving him a few extra years instead of days, but what do I get out of it?** "

Hearing a possible chance to save her father, Belle gripped his robe tightly and desperately. "Everything that I have and am if you save my father," she offered.

" **I already owned everything that you are, princess, or did you forget that?** " Naruto responded coldly as he leaned forward and lifted her face with a single finger to see her teary face. Sadly, such thing did not sway his heart the slightest. " **What else can you offer me, Belle?** "

 **– To be continued –**

* * *

To rape or not to rape... that is the question. Well, to be honest, this arc is already a mind breaking story without the raping part. Raping seems overkill, but I can squeeze it in if I feel like the situation needed to be more intense and grim. If you didn't get it already, inner Naruto had no moral compass. He only does things that benefit him in some way.


	18. Beauty (8)

**Forbidden Fables (NarutoxDisney)**

 **Disclaimer:** This story is a work of fiction. All the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

Most of this chapter is a flashback. I just didn't feel like italic a massive amount of words. Besides, italic is used for something else in my writing lately.

* * *

 **=[Beauty]=  
8**

" **Who am I really? Naruto? Hmmm…** " The frowning blond-haired young man asked no one in particular while he stood alone before the torn iron bars of a murky cage in an even murkier chamber, situated at one end of a sewer. He knew how he'd came to be as well as the reason to why he'd existed, but who he was still eluded him even after all these years. If personalities and appearance truly made a person then he could consider himself as a polar opposite – a counteracting will – to Naruto.

" **Maybe Oturan,** " he mused before shaking his head lightly. The name was interesting to say the least, but no matter what name he used, he would not be able to define who he was. Besides, if he needed a name for the sake of a name, he would simply use Naruto as they were one and the same. "Were" was the objective word. He was no longer just an echo – a mere shadow of the cheerful blond.

" **Why bother? All that matters is that I am** ," he finally said after a long moment of silence. Spending any more time contemplating upon it would achieve the same result. He cleared his mind from any further debate while his deep red eyes stared up and examined the now useless jail, which once prisoned the mass of hatred that was known as Kyuubi, the nine-tailed fox. That mass of hatred along with a limitless and questionable power was now resided within him as Naruto had rejected them.

To be honest, he did not mind absorbing the overwhelming hatred of the nine-tail fox. He was already hatreds and resentments personified, and more wouldn't make any difference. He knew he would gain sentience and awareness even without the powers of a tailed beast eventually. Naruto had bottled up his all his negative emotions for years after all. All those emotions would inevitably come forth like a tidal wave one day.

His eyes scrolled down the iron bar towards the black spiraling mark. It was positioned where the lock would have been and had the same pattern to the seal that was plastered on his stomach. Strangely, the seal was still active even though the prisoner had escaped through another opening long ago. Narrowed and concentrating his eyes upon the onyx shape, he tried to decipher what type of chakra was powering it. " **Why haven't I noticed it before?** "

There was more than one type of chakra existed within the seal. That was odd. His hand outstretched, desiring to remove the seal in order to examine it more closely, but he stopped the attempt abruptly as his senses alerted him to the surrounding. He spun his body around and faced the new comer. " **How did you sneak up on me?** "

The woman with long red hair displayed a warm smile. "Shouldn't you ask who I am first?"

" **I am not interested in who you are,** " he responded as his eyes glared suspiciously at the woman, who simply appeared out of now where. He could feel everything within that existed within the room, and he knew that this person wasn't there a second ago. Furthermore, she was wearing what he assumed to be civilian clothing. A civilian was able to sneak up on him? That was preposterous. " **How did you sneak up on me? Don't make me ask again.** "

"How… I will tell you if you can guess who I am," she negotiated while she emerged from the infectious darkness of the room in order to see her son more clearly. She blinked more than several times in rapid succession at his appearance. She then rushed towards him and locked his head between her motherly hands before sticking her face into his. "Naruto!? What happen to your eyes, your hair? Now that I think about it, why is your voice so deep?"

" **Don't touch me,** " he slapped her hands away with annoyance, forcing her to retreat a step. He then gave a hand gesture over his shoulder at the broken cage behind him. He was about to elaborate since his transformation wasn't a secret, but the surprise expression she had on brought smirk upon his face.

Her expression morphed into shock and panic a second later, however. Chakra chains erupted from her arms with deadly intention, forcing him to evade them by dashing to the side. Her expression was now that of anger. "What did you do to my son, you monster?"

" **Son…? That means you're –**

"I am Kushina Uzumaki, you damn Kyuubi. I knew I shouldn't agree to his plan!" she declared clearly, referring to her husband. It was too late now to scold Minato. With a jerk of her hand, she retrieved the chakra chains that were embedded into the ground. "I don't know how you manage to break out from your cell, but I will not forgive you from possessing my son."

He only rolled his eyes at the accusation. He didn't feel like correcting the woman since his biological parents were long dead. He wasn't naïve enough to think otherwise. Even if they somehow weren't, there was no way they could physically exist in his mindscape. The only reason she was here because she was a mere memory – a phantom of the original – that was placed into his mind. He wasn't going to argue or debate with something of the sort. " **I'm not interested in fighting a weakling, who will fade away soon.** "

Her face heated up like a red hot tomato. No one could insult her and get away with it. "Weakling… I'm not a weakling –ttebane!" She roared loudly as chakra chains surged forwards with incredible speed.

He was bounded since the chains were far faster than he had anticipated. That was a overconfident and arrogance on his part. He growled in annoyance as he tried to break free from the binding, but found he was unable through brute strength, much to his surprise. " **How are you able to restrain me, bitch?** "

"Bitch…? You dare call me that?" Kushina shouted and sent the restrained boy flying with a punch in the face. She exhaled deeply and calmed herself. "You should know that Adamantine Sealing Chains is one of the signatures sealing technique of the Uzumaki's clan."

" **Hmmm… I didn't know that, but then again, I don't know anything about the Uzumaki's clan,** " he said as he lay upon the ground with a bruised face. He quickly decided it did not matter if he knew the dead clan personally or not. His body bended upward and repositioned itself in an upright seated position. His crimson eyes sharpened at the woman. " **Nobody hurts me and get away with it. I will show no mercy to idiotic weaklings, too dumb to realize how outclass they are against me.** "

"Outclass? You arrogance –

Her sentence was abruptly cut off when a tail slapped against her from the side. It had enough force to send her crashing into the wall. She gripped her shoulder in pain as eight more tails manifested around the young man.

Four of tails rapidly shrank in size in order to fit in the spacing between the chains and his body. Once they were in position, they pushed against each other with incredibly force. The chakra chains buckled under the immerse stress they induced. Not a second later, the chains shattered into broken fragments.

Kushina channeled what little remained of her chakra for a counter attack, but with a wave of his tails, thousands of needle-like projectile flew directly at her. As they flew along the air, they transformed into kunai. The entire section of the wall was painted with them. She gasped in pain as more than a dozen had pierced her body even with her evasion. Her face was shielded due to her arms.

" **Weakling,** " he quipped as two of his tails surged forward and pierced her shoulders. They slammed her against the wall once more while seven of them shot kunai into her limbs, crucifying her and holding her in place. As she gasped in pain, he picked up the undamaged piece of chain and examined it. " **This is a very useful technique. If you teach me how to make them, I will make your death quick and painless.** "

Kushina glared. "I'm not teaching you anything thing –ttebane," she roared and coughed out blood. She then gasped in excruciating pain as he forced the kunai to drill deeper into her body.

" **Even just a memory of my mother, you can still feel pain,** " he said.

Kushina lifted her head up at him while ignoring the pain that partied all over her body. "What did… you say?"

" **I said, I am Naruto,** " Naruto revealed with a small smile, " **but I'm probably not the Naruto you wanted to meet. Are you disappointed in me, Kaa-san?"**

Kushina did not understand what he meant by not the one she wanted to see. "You… you're… Naruto?"

" **Uh huh,** " he responded with a nod. " **Who else would I be?** "

"What…? Let me down, Sochi. The fun is over," Kushina demanded. Unfortunately, he did not comply with her demand. In addition, she didn't expect a piece of her chakra chain wrapped around her throat before it was then pulled apart by two tails. The tails exerted enough strength to induce pain without choking her into unconsciousness. "Naruto… stop…"

" **Why? The fun only just begins,** " Naruto pointed out as he lifted himself upward into the air by placing and pressing two tails against the floor. As soon as he was in front of the red-haired woman, he placed his palms against her cheeks and held her head evenly at his. " **Your hair is quite beautiful, do you know that?"**

Without letting her response, the fingers in one of his hands knitted in reddish strands at the top of her head. Using her hair, he pulled her head to the side to make her neck visible. She would have told him to stop doing that as it was painful – skull tearing – but his other hand groped her chest in an inappropriate manner.

Her eyes widened in both shock and surprise. "What are you doing – ttebane!?"

" **What you think I'm doing?** " He responded with a devilish smile. " **It has been a while since I did it, and I'm feeling the mood right now,** "

Kushina could not believe what he was saying or implying. "But I'm… I'm your mother!"

" **No, you're not. My mother is dead,** " Naruto pointed out flatly. " **You are nothing more than a fading memory, placed in here without my consent. It doesn't matter what I do to an unwanted memory.** " A devious smirk formed on his face before he moved his head to the side.

" **Morals are for weaklings anyway,** " he whispered in to her ears.

 **– Beauty –  
Present**

Gently placing the unconscious red-haired woman on solid floor with her back, Naruto began tending to her grievous wounds beneath the tattered attire she had on. The article clothing she wore was ripped and shredded in places. The only reason it didn't completely fall off her was due to the dozens of kunai embedding through the fabric and piercing deep into her body underneath. He knew whose handy work this was. Who else could it be? With each kunai he pulled out, the feel the rage within him boiled.

The task took longer than he had expected, and when each and every piece of deadly weapons were all pulled out, he could see that her wounds were closing and healing slowly and steadily. The speed they mended was not as quickly as his unnatural regenerative capability bestowed upon him, but he was still impressed nonetheless. From her ability to heal alone, she obviously was a shinobi, er kunochi, but he had never seen her before.

Who was she?

Naruto answered his own question when his mind recalled the last few words she spoke to him before passing out again. "Kushina Uzumaki… Kaa-san…? It can't be," he mumbled. He never knew his mother, but he knew she was no longer among the living. Since that was case, it was impossible for her to be in his mindscape.

"No, not impossible," he told himself sternly. There were many great techniques employed by Shinobi of the Elemental Nations with many more being created. Wouldn't there be one to resurrect the dead? It seemed likely so, but he wasn't sure how it was possible for her to be here. He looked down at her and felt the dampness trickling down his whiskered cheeks. That was when he knew. She was his mother no matter what how she came to be here with him.

"I… have always wanted to meet you, Kaa-san," Naruto uttered heartedly as he gripped her hand tightly with both hands. "There are so many things I wanted to ask you. So many things, I wanted to share with you. I'm sorry… I didn't know you were in here. I'm… I'm going to kill him for what he did to you."

Naruto repeated the previous sentence over and over again until he felt her hand twitched before it tightened around his palm. He looked at her as his mother opened her violet eyes slowly and tiredly.

"Sochi," Kushina mumbled as she turned her head in order to see her son. "Please… forgive me…"

"There's nothing to forgive, Kaa-san," Naruto responded. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. It's not me. I would never do something like this to you. I'm… I'm…"

"Two… of you," Kushina said weakly before shaking her head lightly. Knowing the fact would do her no good, and other one, whom she also considered as her son for all the things he had done to her, was not wrong when he coldly stated that she was nothing more than a memory; a memory that should never be left within his psych. Holding onto the living world after her time was incredibly foolish – selfish even. "I'm going away soon… Sochi, but know this… I love you. I will always love you. Be strong and be proud."

"You… you can't go, Kaa-san," Naruto beseeched as he gripped her hand even more tightly. "I've only met you."

Kushina smiled faintly. She raised her other hand and used it to caress his cheek lovingly. He looked so much like her late husband, Minato. Both she and her husband had sacrificed themselves for his sake, but in doing so, they left him all alone in the world without anyone to truly care for him.

"Naruto, I will always be with you," Kushina said as her hand glowed brightly. The last bit of her chakra left her body and entered him while her consciousness finally faded away. It was the last gift she could give him. "Always..."

Naruto tried to hold onto his mother's hand, but it was in vain. She disappeared before his teary eyes and there was nothing he could about it. "KAA-SAN!"

In his rage and anguish, he hammered the ground with his bare fists. Shattered stones and rocks soon covered in red. It was only when a warm feeling manifested within his being that he stopped hurting himself. He looked at his bloodstained and blistered hands, seeing they were slowly wrapped in chakra chains, telling him to stop hurting himself without a single word. His mother would be with him as she promised.

 **– To be continued –**

* * *

Chakra Chains gained. It is an effective technique against Inner Naruto. No raping occurred in this chapter as well as this arc since my girl said no. No more discussion after that. But I did write a pretty hot lemon scene for the situation above, but that particular scene is not part of this story's continuity. It was simply just for fun because deep down to my core, I'm a pervert. I'm a guy so I can't help it. It will be published as standalone fun whenever I feel you guys deserved it.


	19. Beauty (9)

**Forbidden Fables (NarutoxDisney)**

 **Disclaimer:** This story is a work of fiction. All the characters, called names and places mentioned belong to their respective owners.

The characterization of Inner Naruto is fairly complex to illustrate since he's a **_Seinen (mature)_** type anti-hero or anti-villain. That means he has a hell lot more depths than Outer Naruto, which is just **_Shounen_** hero – a fairly simplistic one at that. I personally like anti-type character more since well, they are way more realistic.

* * *

 **=[Beauty]=  
9**

Uncountable crimson colored strands – indiscernibly microscopic – retreated from the still body of the white-haired old man once their preset task was completed. The old man's paled complexion regressed over the course of several prolonged minutes, allowing the natural healthy shade of pink to return.

" **There. It's done, princess,** " assured a young man by the side of the warm and comfy bed. His nine tails swayed from side to side behind him. When no response was heard in the second that had passed, he cocked his head to his right and lowered his crimson red eyes in order to bring the brown-haired girl with hazel eyes into view. She was gripping the old man's hand tightly and tenderly while her attention remained attentive ahead.

Naruto furrowed an eyebrow and leaned his body closer to the slender girl. " **Doing something like that will not make the healing process go any faster,** " he commented flatly and dryly. Through the eyes of his counterpart, the optimistic idiot whom everyone would surely take advantage of whenever the chance arose, he had seen a fair amount of people doing some of the most dumbest and illogical things imaginable. How was staying and watching an unconscious person sped up their recovery was beyond him.

"I know," Belle muttered softly. She understood what he was implying. She was quiet a logical person, and she knew waiting for her father to open his eyes again would only fatigue her in the end. Still, it was the thought and effort that'd counted. Doing something of the sort also curbed her fear and anxiety greatly. "May I stay here for a little – ?"

Her sentence was abruptly cut off when she let out a small surprise gasp as a firm tail wrapped around her slender frame by the waist. It pulled her off the ground and away from the bed, forcing her to let go of her father's hand lest she wanted to drag him off the bed. Another tail quickly joined the first one in order to give her balance in the air.

" **No,** " Naruto refused the request as he approached another bed several meters away. A couple of his tails remade the bed before he placed the light load upon the warm and soft sheets. " **I'm in the mood. I really am interested in whether it is something that could be given."** He was referring to the precious thing that she had offer in exchange for healing her father.

Belle understood clearly what he meant by his statement, but was it truly something she could give so willingly? She did not know exactly, but she had promised him she would do her best to do so even if it would pain her greatly. She heaved her chest and gripped the sheets tightly while the crimson gown she was gifted with began to unwoven itself.

As his muscular frame loomed over her, Belle tensed up. "Are we… in front of my father?"

" **Yes,** " Naruto responded with almost indifferent. His crimson eyes stared down at the girl as one of his hands pressed down her partial naked abdomen. **"Your father would find out about it eventually. It's better for him sooner than later. But I wonder how he would live with himself, knowing what would become of his daughter. Would he able to move on with the knowledge? Or would he try to return here in order to save you? It would be interesting to know."**

"No… you can't…" Belle uttered. She tried to jerk up and off the bed in alarm, but the firm hand upon her stomach was unyielding. "Please don't... you promise you would not hurt him."

" **And I will keep any promises I make,** " Naruto responded with an ever calmed expression. If there was one type of people he despised most in the world were those that lie blatantly, promising things that were beyond their power and ability to give. For that reason alone, he loathed his counterpart, who promised Sakura to bring back Sasuke even though he had no clue what Sasuke really wanted or had the power to carry out the task. If it was him then, he would tell the stupid bitch to go fuck herself. Ah, but sadly, he was too weak to take control then.

 **"This is not my doing, princess,"** Naruto continued while thinking about what he would do to Sakura when he saw her again. A devilish smile plastered upon his features. " **It is yours the moment you refuse my generosity. You could have accepted my offer and leave this place behind. But you did not, and the years your father was allowed to have would be far more torturous than anything I could ever do to him. How much more pain would you feel then?** "

The answer was obvious. The pain would be far more than what she would feel if she had accepted his so called generous offer and leave, but she couldn't just leave her father behind. What kind of daughter would abandon their sickly father to a demon? Belle knew she would never forgive herself if she did, but if she didn't, her father would never forgive himself, knowing the life he had was exchanged for his own daughter.

Her mind reeved at the logic presented to her. Her voice was lost a few seconds later. No matter what she'd chosen, her path would only lead to despair. It seemed that any choices she was given were not truly on her terms, but on his. He held all the cards and he only offered the black ones. It was then she truly wished he had not saved her amidst the blizzard. Death would have been a mercy.

" **You seems to understand the predicament of your situation, princess,** " Naruto said as he revealed his elongated canine teeth. His deep crimson eyes glimmered with satisfaction. He could feel the negative emotions swelling within her. He could almost taste it. Ever since he'd absorbed the power of Kyuubi along with the overwhelming hatred for all things, nothing had satisfied him. He had once contended with all the frustration that his counterpart had produced, but something had changed since.

"Father…" Belle uttered in anguish and covered her watery hazel eyes. No matter what, she could not save her father unless he allowed it. He already had her body the moment he averted her death, now he had her mind – her freewill. So it was something that could be given after all. No, her will was cunningly taken from her. If only despair lay in the road ahead, then she no longer wished to walk it. At least her heart would be out of his grasp with her death. "Father… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry."

Before Belle could foolishly enact the act she thought she had the courage to do, she heard a thudding sound. It was following by clattering sounds. His hand was removed from her abdomen abruptly.

"Get away from my daughter, you monster!"

Belle knew that voice. It was the loving and caring voice that had read to her the dozens of worn out and used books from the moment she could speak and listen. It was the guiding voice that had showed her all the wonderful and beautiful things the world had to offer beyond its gloomy nature, reassuring her no matter how tough the time had seem, as long as they had each other, it was enough. She had missed it more than she could say.

" **Did you just hit me over the head with that rock!? I'm going to skin you alive, you bastard.** "

In terrifying fright, Belle snapped open her eyes and jerked upright. The demon was facing her father, who was panting heavily, with an extremely vexed expression. It must have taken all his strength to do what he did. That was to smash the demon over the head with a piece of broken masonry. Anyone who had received such an attack would have been unconscious.

"Wait! Please forgive my father. He didn't mean it," Belle called out while literally jumping off the bed and grappling her hands around the demon from behind. She was trying to stop him from retaliating against her father with all her strength. He barely feel it if he did feel it at all.

" **And what did he mean exactly when he hit me from behind!?** " Naruto growled with fury. Anyone that dared to attack him for whatever reason must be prepared to be attacked. It was only fair in his opinion.

Belle really had no other explanation to give the demon. Her father must had regained his consciousness a moment ago and saw what was happening. She knew her father probably trying to save her in any way he could, but what could he or anyone do against a demon that could carve up stones and rip doors off its iron hinges?

"He didn't know. Please don't hurt him," Belle responded hastily.

" **I'm tired of hearing you saying the same thing over and over again,** " Naruto snorted in annoyance. His tails spread out and pierced into the closest wall. They ripped out a large chunk of solid stone and steel before lifting it over his head. " **He'd hit me with a rock so I'm going to hit him with one.** "

Belle widened her eyes when she saw how big actually the 'rock' was. It was literally a whole section of the wall that he ripped out; several dozen tons at least. It was disproportional payback, but then again, he did crush her wrist when she slapped him on reflex. Well, if he slapped her, she sure she would have died from the force alone.

"Then I will take the punishment," Belle said.

Naruto narrowed his crimson eyes. Even in his boiling rage, he still had enough restrain to know what would benefit him and what would not. There was no way in hell he would accept something of the sort. Squashing her would be very easy, but then he would be left with the old man, who likely could only provide me with a brief moment of pleasure. Not the sexual kind since he wasn't about to cross that line, at least not to someone that old and wrinkly. He had his own standards even if they were twisted.

"No! Belle," Maurice called out in alarm when a tail wrapped around his daughter by the throat. He had recovered enough to realize what was happening, but another tail blocked his path.

" **Wait for your turn,** " Naruto said as he lifted the brown-haired girl up in the air while constricting her throat. " **Sleep, princess,** " he added as she tried to fight it while thrashing in the air, but the effort was in vain. Her arms and legs became limp the moment she lost consciousness. Once he placed the girl back on the bed, he turned to the old man, who had been shouting and pleadings nonstop.

Naruto tried to recall any promises to anyone about not killing the old man. He would never promise such a thing since a friend could turn into an enemy one day. It would be a problem if he couldn't kill them off. When no such promise came up, he smirked. " **It's time to die, fatso.** "

Whether it coincidence or not, it was fortunately for Maurice when Naruto stopped abruptly.

A glimmer in the darkness from beyond the hole Naruto recently made caught his attention. He blinked several times before narrowing the slit in his eyes. He then dashed towards it, completely ignoring about everything else. The slab of solid stone and steel that was over his head crashed onto the marble floor, shaking the entire chamber and felling everything except for the beds.

Naruto skid across the floor in the adjacent room. He was unable to slow down quickly enough and went through another solid stone and steel wall. When he was in the adjoining room, he opened and looked his hand. The glass ring that was in his palm teleported away the moment he did.

" **Bastard, get back here!** " Naruto roared angrily as he used his powerful legs to propel himself upward and through the ceiling. The crashing and booming sounds could be heard echoing throughout the black fortress for the entire night, bringing dread to the white-haired old man while he held his unconscious daughter protectively.

 **– Beauty –**

"Please leave," Naruto told the white-haired old man sternly once he'd climbed over the debris in the room. Thousands of his clones were repairing the fortress since he woken up in the front lawn of the fortress in a couple of feet of snow. The monster probably exhausted itself out when it tried to claim the glass ring, which had been cursed by the long dead enchantress.

Maurice held his head in mild discomfort. His stomach was grumbling since he hadn't eaten anything for two days now. His throat was quenched thanked to the clean water provided by the blond. "What about my daughter?"

Naruto looked at Belle, who was either unconscious or was actually sleeping. The latter seemed more likely, considering the rather peaceful expression she had on. He tried to approach her, but the old man blocked his path. "I'm not going to hurt her, old man."

Maurice eyed the young blond suspiciously. "How would I know? You looked like that… creature from last night."

"I'm not that monster!" Naruto roared angrily at the underlying implication. He then sighed and calmed himself as much as he could. "I'm not that monster. I don't want anything to do with it." He shook his head lightly and pointed at the horse and carriage that waited just before the front gate. "I'm not strong enough to stop him right now, and if you don't take your daughter away from here before night fall, she might really die."

There was seriousness in his voice as Maurice noticed. "I understand. Is there –

"Several days' worth of foods and waters had been loaded on the carriage," Naruto interjected before moving closer to the bed side. This time, Maurice didn't block his path. Naruto looked down at the girl for a brief moment before leaning over and pinching her nose.

Maurice was in alarm when the blond did that. "What are you doing –?

"Waking her up," Naruto responded.

Belle gasped, drawing in the needed air. She snapped open her eyes. The hazels met with oceanic blues in that instant. "Naruto!"

To his surprise, the brown-haired girl jerked upright and held his waist in a strong and deep embrace.

"I was so scared… I thought you were… you were…" Belle sobbed.

Naruto could only tap her back and brown hair lightly for a full minute. From her perspective, the last thing she saw was him getting sent flying into a solid wall before exploding and vanishing in white smoke. "It's alright, I'm fine. I'm not going to let it hurt you ever again. I promise."

"Daughter," Maurice said as he placed his hand upon her shoulder. "I don't know what's going on here, but I think we should leave as quickly as we can. This place is dangerous if last night was anything to go by."

"Yes, listen to your father, Belle," Naruto advised as the girl still holding on to him. Her hair smelled kind of nice. "It cannot leave this fortress so you would be safe away from here."

Belle hesitatingly nodded once she let the blond out of her hold. She knew this was probably the only chance for her and her father to leave together. She looked at him for a moment before making up her mind on another matter. "Come with us, Naruto."

"I… as much as I wanted to, but I cannot," Naruto responded sadly. He could pass through the magical barrier that surrounded the area, but if he lose himself while outside the barrier, it would be extremely disastrous. Furthermore, the only thing that reminded him of his wife was the glass ring, which was also trapped inside the barrier. He couldn't just leave it behind.

"I don't understand why you must stay here and serve someone like that," Belle said while her hands gripped the crimson gown tightly. "He's… he tried to…" she gave a glance at her father before dropping her eyes to the ground.

"Someone must," Naruto replied. "It's better me than you, Belle." He then looked out the window at the swirling cloudy sky. The obscuring sun must have climbed up to its zenith by now. There was some time left, but he didn't want to cut it too short. He laid his eyes back upon the brown-haired girl. "There is no more reason for you to stay here."

"I don't understand why you want to stay here with him. You must go with us," Belle demanded and gripped his hand.

Naruto jerked his hand away, breaking out of her grip. His resolve was clear. If he was too soft on the matter like he did yesterday, she would suffer greatly. "I cannot go with you. If I do, I will only end up hurting you."

"What do you mean?" Belle questioned and tried to grab his hand again, but her attempt was thwarted each time.

"Stop it, daughter." Maurice decided to step in. "You cannot pressed others to go with you. I believed there must be a reason why he wanted to stay. He was fine before we came and I'm sure he would be after we are gone."

"Your father is right," Naruto said with a firm nod. "I will be fine."

Belle stared into those deep oceanic blue for a moment and sadly nodded. He would not be fine, but she would not able to change his mind in such a short amount of time. She rubbed and caressed her hands, feeling the small golden ring upon one of her fingers. "The wedding… is in four days in my home town. I would love it if you can come to see me before then."

Naruto only gave a light nod. It wasn't an answer. He then guided them through the scattered debris and to the front door, avoiding all the shadow clones along the way. He didn't want her or her father to waste time asking about how there were so many copies of him within the castle.

Maurice shivered as he stepped onto the snow. He looked at the blond, who didn't seem to notice the cold at all. His daughter was oddly the same. He made nothing of it as he reached the carriage while his daughter and the blond conversed. They seemed to be far too friendly. Was he really unconscious for a single day?

"Are you not cold, Belle?"

"No, father," Belle answered before returning her attention back to the blond once more. The chilling breeze ran passed her and spilling her brown hairs over her shoulders, forcing her to brushed them back behind her.

Naruto examined the well-made gown she had on for a bit before sighing. "Did it give you this dress?"

Belle paused at the word "it" before answering: "Yes. It's a beautiful dress, is it not?"

"It is. But Belle, you must get rid of it before nightfall," Naruto warned. The demon would wake up and try to wrestle control with him once more. When it did, everything it created previous would be placed under its controls and wills. "Please trust me on that."

"I trust you," Belle responded with a smile. Her father helped her into the carriage and closed the door behind her. She looked through the glass window and mouthed: "Please remember to come."

Naruto smiled thinly. He knew he would not be able to come to her wedding no matter how much he wanted to. He looked at the white-haired man and pointed down the road, winding through the dead woods. "Just follow the road. It should take you to the edge of the forest."

"Thank you for everything, Naruto," Maurice acknowledged once he got into the coachman's seat. He held onto the rein of the stallion and gave it a jerk. The stallion started to pull the carriage ahead and through the opened gate. The invisible barrier pulsated the moment the carriage passed through it as if it tried to stop them from leaving.

The carriage rode along the secluded road as instructed for several hours before stopping. Outside, in the surrounding desolated woods, darkness and snow began to descent. Inside, Belle would have taken off the crimson gown, but there was no other attire she could wear since Naruto didn't stock any. If he did, she would seriously question how he knew her sizes.

"Father, why have we stopped?"

"I'm… I'm…" Maurice uttered as his vision became hazy. He stammered off his seat and stepped on the frozen ground. He struggled towards the carriage door before falling flatly face first upon the snow.

Seeing that from the window, Belle quickly exited and helped her father up. "Father... Are you alright?"

"I'm fine… Belle… I'm... just… tired… that's all," Maurice muttered weakly. He felt his all his strength drained from him. "I… just need… some sleep."

"No, you mustn't sleep here," Belle advised. She struggled to drag her father into the carriage. Before she could, howling could be heard coming from the surrounding woods.

"Those are… oh no," Belle uttered with dread. She knew what kind of cavernous creatures could make those ravenous sounds. She immediately checked the carriage for any form of weapons she could use, but found none. She really wanted to scold the blond right now for packing the carriage with nothing but rations. "What should I do…?"

Thinking quickly, Belle looked around to find a pointy branch off. She found one amidst the snow as a pack of wolves – half a dozen – emerged from the shadow. One of them lurched at her. She shrieked and stabbed its underbelly with the pointy end. The dying creature growled weakly before expiring. She tried to pull the branch out from the carcass, but two more wolves lurched at her. She thought it was the end as she closed her eyes, but a whooping sound was heard. It was followed by whimpering sounds of wounded animals.

" **Hello, princess.** "

The deep and ominous voice filled her with terror. She opened her hazel eyes and saw all the wolves had been sliced in halves as if a giant knife had ran through them. The snow around her was painted in a deep shade of red. She looked around, but only found herself alone with her unconscious father leaning against the carriage's wheel. Her gown glowed eerily red before unwoven itself into streams of strands as they glide along the air, swirling into a demonic form with nine tendrils.

" **I said I will only allow your father to leave. That was the deal. Since you betrayed my trust and try to escape, I will take back what's rightfully mine,"** it said. Hundreds of crimson strands came out from her father and joined there rest in the air, showing that it could kill the old man whenever it pleased.

Even outside the black fortress, the demon held all the cards. She would never able to get away from it unless it had allowed her to do so. Belle held her father to her nakedness as snow continued to fall with absolute disregard for her situation. "Father… I'm sorry I can't go with you," she uttered.

 **– To be continued –**

* * *

Someone mentioned that interest is declining and I should focus on another story. Is the interest of this story declining? The short answer is yes, but currently, I want to get to the first climax of the arc, which is chapter 11 or 12 of this arc. After that, I will see if I want to keep adding chapters or not. This story has an "okay" reception, since reception only that much, interest needs to make up for it.


	20. Beauty (10)

**Forbidden Fables (NarutoxDisney)**

 **Disclaimer:** This story is a work of fiction. All the characters, called names and places mentioned belong to their respective owners.

So… how many times have you read a story that stated to be dark, only to be disappointed that it simply wasn't? I don't need to sugar coat it. When I stated it is dark then it truly is dark. If I stated it is light then it will be bright and fluffy. The **_light_** phrase will start after the **_first_** climax, which is the turning point.

* * *

 **=[Beauty]=  
10**

The numerous flakes of white snows, descending in mass from the cloudy sky where the swirling storm resided, were incredibly cold – unnaturally so. The snows continued to pile layers upon layers above the ground, hiding away any dirt paths and carcasses, filling up any holes they could locate on the surface of the frozen earth.

Using a cliff side as a temporary shelter for the coming night, a small fox shivered and shook its entire body, spraying outwards the crystalline water from its orange and red fur. Natural weather would not affect it, but this weather was anything but natural. The unending and unyielding winter, empowered by ambient chakra in the atmosphere from almost a decade ago, constantly reminded it of what it had lost – its powers.

Kurama licked his paws and stared blankly into the murky woods. In order to correct the mistake of the past – his mistake, he wanted to offer his unconditional help to the blond, but sadly, the blond refused the offer again and again. There were great distrusts and angers in those deep blue eyes, but he couldn't blame their owner for their existence.

 ** _10 years ago…_**

The entire lusty forest shook heavily as a humongous tail swung vertical downward and crashed against the earth. Dozens of white smokes erupted all around the tail. Eight more of its kind swung wildly across landscape at various angles, creating deadly blasts of wind that slashed through trees and grinded up stones and anything that got in their way.

The strongest tailed beast, one of nine, growled in annoyance as it continued to squash the seemingly unending waves of shadow clones. They were trying to ramp those pesky palm-size spiraling energy spheres into its body whenever an opportunity arose. One of these rasengan felt like a bug bite, but a lot of them could be quite fatal.

" **Where are you, brat? Are you going to keep sending your damn clones at me forever?** " It knew that its opponent, the blond, would not able to keep up the assault forever, but being swarmed by a bunch of puny insects vexed it more than it would care to admit.

Hidden among the trees and out of sight, a blond panted heavily while his injured hand gripped his torn and bloody shoulder. Naruto tried to negotiate with the demonic beast, who had told him its name was Kurama. Why? It wanted him to know who sent him into the afterlife. Sadly, the attempt to resolve their conflict only rewarded him with more injuries.

"Damn it. How do I stop something like that?" Naruto muttered questioningly. The amount of chakra within him continued to diminish with each technique he or his clones used. Ero-sennin had warned him sternly that one could die from chakra exhaustion, or was it Kakashi-sensei who had told him? Naruto wasn't sure exactly since the loss of blood had made him a bit delirious.

When a new set of memory was added into his mind, warning him of the impending attack, he hastily vacated the hiding spot. A titanic black sphere crashed into the earth several meters away with alarming speed before swelling into enormous size. It engulfed the spot he was previously at before exploding outwards, blasting everything and everyone away from the impact point. More clones disappeared as they crashed against trees and grounds.

"What the hell is that attack!? It fucking blows up everything," Naruto cursed. He tried to run through another set of hand-seals to reinforce his dying army. He wasn't able to complete it when a tail crashed against his body from the side, sending him and handful clones through several trees.

Unlike his clones, which dispelled, Naruto bounced against the hard earth, arching in the air before rolling and crashing into a side of a rocky cliff. Blood erupted from his mouth when he did. A moment later, he dislodged from the hole his body made and collapsed face first against the earth.

Kurama noted one of the idiots did not vanish and grinned viciously. " **Found you!** "

"Damn… it…" Naruto muttered as his ear was ringing. His vision was hazy. He felt as if his organs had been pulverized. There was so much pain all over his body that he wasn't sure which part was more excruciating. They were likely at the same level. He mustered all the strength he had left in his mangled body to get off the ground, but a titanic claw hammered him into it without mercy. The immersed force shattered and uplifted the ground – dirt and rocks – while breaking his back and spine.

" **Do you really think you could stop me, brat,** " Kurama snorted as soon as he finished dealing with the remaining clones.

"Ye…ah," Naruto muttered as he raised his balled hand at the demon. He would have kept his hand right there, but there was no strength left within him. "I won't… know… until I try…"

" **Now you do,** " Kurama growled in irritation before roaring. His voice boomed across the broken terrain as a black sphere formed and pulsed within his jaw. He pointed the sphere at the blond as it grew in size and power.

Naruto did bother to look at the tailed beast since he already seen how much destruction that particular technique could unleash. There was a gaping hole in the earth where the previous was. Instead, he eyed the beautiful glass ring that was wrapped around one of his fingers. If he had a dying wish, he wanted to see his wife and child again, but he knew such wish was impossible.

"I don't know about you, but I cannot accept this outcome," a voice called out. It was oddly familiar.

It didn't even take a second for Naruto to realize it was his own voice. It did not come from his mouth, however. "I must have hit my head really hard… heh…"

An irritated sigh was heard echoing in the back of his mind.

"Yes, yes, you probably did. Now, if you're not going to fight anymore then let me try. Maybe I can show that stupid Kyuubi who is actually stronger," the voice spoke up again.

"Let you…? How…?" Naruto uttered weakly. "Who… are you anyway?"

"Hmmm… I will tell you when I know who I am, Na-ru-to," the voice responded. "There is no time left to discuss about stupid shits. If we die here, we would never see her again. Is that a good enough reason?"

It made a good point. Naruto hesitated since he didn't really who that was, but what other choice did he have when the tailed beast ball was blasted forward? He didn't think whatever it was had the power to turn the tide of the battle, and as such, he would still die so why think too much on it?

"Fine. I'm tired anyway," Naruto said hollowly. It was just before the tailed beast ball impacted against his mangled form. The black sphere of destruction expanded many times its size, enveloping the spot and the immediate vicinity. The sphere, however, did not explode outward as it supposed to.

" **Huh…?** " Kurama questioned as his attack shrank and vanished completely. " **How did you do that?** "

Naruto ignored the fox. He looked at his broken hands and cracked his neck slowly. "Not enough. I need more; much much more."

" **What the hell are you on about?** " Kurama was a confused as his tails swaying around the blond. He then winced in pain when the idiot leaped up and grabbed one of his tails. " **Did you just bite me!?** "

Naruto did not answer as he ripped a bitten piece out of the tail. He then swallowed with a wide grin. A crimson colored energy overcoat covered over his body as he raised both of his hands and clenched it, showing that they had been healed. "You're like a walking mass of chakra, aren't you, Kyuubi?"

Kurama couldn't help but blinked in astonishment. He quickly attacked the blond with a vengeance, but any physical damage he inflicted upon the idiot was healed almost instantly. Fear gripped him when he lost one of his tails against the blond. " **You're… you're not Naruto! Who are you?** "

" **T** h **i** s **f** e **e** l **s** s **o** r **t** o **f** a **w** e **i** r **d** ," Naruto muttered, ignoring the fox's question. He shook his head in mild discomfort as his blue eyes shifted into dreadful crimson color. His chakra overcoat became denser and spread behind him to form a single tail. He looked up at the fox and grinned broadly. With a rapid hand seals, massive amount of white smoke exploded around him, revealing thousands of clones. They all grinned at the fox as if they hadn't eaten anything in years.

" **Get off me!** " Kurama tried to stop the army of idiots from swarming and literally taking bites out of him, but he was just one huge target – fairly slow when comparing to their ever increasing agility and speed. It took more than an hour for him to lose another tail, only half an hour to lose the next one, and just over ten additional minutes to lose the fourth one. By the time he only had four tails left, he could not stop them from devouring him at their own pleasure.

" **Impossible! How… could this be?** " Kurama uttered as he was held down by numerous clones. He still had three tails, but he would lose one by one soon. As he grew weaker and smaller, his opponent grew stronger. " **What are you?** "

Naruto looked at his palm as a black sphere formed in the palm of his hand. " **Interesting… I'm going to call you… meh, naming attacks is stupid.** " He then looked down at the fox and smirked devilishly. " **I am the monster of your own making, Kyuubi. Wasn't it your plan to flood me with your chakra so the seal have a difficult time of differentiating you and me? It is an impressive plan, but you didn't count on me figuring out how to absorb your chakra.** "

" **Absorbing my chakra… you fool!** " Kurama roared, barring his teeth. " **My malice and hatred within my chakra will consume you!** "

"Oh?" Naruto questioned. "Let see about that, shall we?"

Naruto did not have a problem with the hatred and malice that he absorbed. He did, however, have a problem with the amount of power he had to control. It simply was far too much for his untrained body to handle and they spilled into the surrounding.

 ** _The present…_**

"It's getting colder and colder," Kurama muttered and shivered once more. If he could leave this area, he would. Sadly, he couldn't unless he wished to disappear forever. The thought of vanishing frightened him greatly.

In truth, Kurama wasn't afraid of death. He was afraid of being forgotten.

" **You're not even worth squashing, Kyuubi,** " Naruto had told him when all of his chakra was stolen. The reason why he didn't disappear – effectively die – when he lost his power was due the corruptive chakra that was now polluted the air and earth, bringing forth an unending winter. He could siphon off enough to keep his form intact.

"So cold," Kurama growled lowly. He wanted to find a warm place to stay. The black fortress, erected by the blond in only a few days, was a nice place to live, but he must complete the task he was given before granting sanctuary.

The task was finding the carriage and its occupant. It sounded easy enough, but he had been running around the entire area for more than a day, searching for the damn carriage. There was no trace of it ever existed even if it was buried under several feet of snow.

There was something else Kurama found troubling. The entire region around the fortress was placed under an illusionary technique – Genjutsu – after what happened to the enchantress. The illusion was a fairly weak since Naruto wasn't adept at the art, but it was good enough to fool all the people living in the nearby area. No one in this place should be able to get anywhere near the fortress, let alone entered its ground.

"How did the carriage pass through the illusion?" Kurama questioned. He had observed in the passing years that there were still a fair amount of people traversed through the forest, but none of them had ever noticed or talked about the massive fortress. The genjutsu was still in placed so there was only one plausible explanation. "The carriage was intended to reach the castle? I should tell Naruto about it..."

Kurama head back to the fortress with haste. As he neared the castle, a glowing crimson light in the distance caught his attention.

 **– Beauty –**

As the freezing wind intensified, Belle followed the path that lay out before her. The crimson thread ran across the snow, through the dark woods, and into the misty horizon. She held her exposed arms and shoulders while exhaling pure white steam. The ambient temperature continued to drop even though it was already incredibly cold. "May I ask…?"

" **Yes, you may, princess,** " the deep voice responded almost bemused. She was more docile now that she understood her father's life was always under his control. He did allow her a few minutes to say her goodbye in a form of a letter. The carriage would continue its course out of the forest and reached the closet town.

"Are you sure we going the right direction," Belle asked. "I should have seen the castle by now."

" **You cannot see it, but it is there,** " the voice assured. The castle was in fact a few miles ahead. " **I've just realize something from what you said. Tell me how did you manage to reach the castle in the first place?** "

"I do not know," Belle answered. She honestly did not know since she fell asleep on the mount, holding onto her father, then. All she remembered was being flung off the horse, seeing her father unconscious on the snow, and saw her... savior obscured by a curtain of ice and wind. She explained all that to her crimson gown as it glowed, producing heat and light for her.

" **I see,** " the voice said. That was interesting to know since there was no way she and her father could find the castle. After a moment, it spoke up again. " **Why has your pacing dropped?** "

Belle rubbed her arms to warm herself. The heat provided by her gown seemed to be inadequate now that the temperature had dropped far below freezing point. She was also tired from walking for hours on end.

"I'm sorry," Belle said and hurried along the designated path. She tripped in her haste, however.

"I'm sorry," Belle apologized as she tried to pull herself up.

" **Stop saying sorry,** " the voice responded. Numerous strands erupted outwards from the crimson gown the brown-haired girl wore. They came together, forming a tendril. It lifted her off the snow with little effort. The tendrils then returned to strands, rejoining the gown. The gown also transformed itself into a different one.

"Thank you," Belle said as she examined her new gown. The dress was of winter design, covering most of her skin, allowing her to keep heat inside.

" **Stop saying that too,** " the voice snapped in annoyance.

Belle couldn't help but smiled as she continued onward. As she passed through the line of trees, the sparsely spaced forest beyond shimmered and faded away. A massive castle, surrounded by black iron fence and gate, replaced it instead. It was quite magical in her hazel eyes.

" **Welcome home,** " the voice spoke up.

"Yes," Bell responded as she looked up at the place would was now her home.

 **– To be continued –**

* * *

Power difference between Kurama and Naruto is huge. Technically, without Kurama, Naruto is pretty average. Determinations and guts can only go so far. Power is power. Can your courage stand up against a bullet? You might struggle for a bit, but you would still die from your wound if you did not seek help as soon as possible.


	21. Beauty (11)

**Forbidden Fables (NarutoxDisney)**

 **Disclaimer:** This story is a work of fiction. All the characters, called names and places mentioned belong to their respective owners.

Where was I… hmmm…? Why did I skip yesterday release… oh right!

* * *

 **=[Beauty]=  
11**

Unlike the intense typhoon of snow that blanketed the world outside, the dark and murky corridor stood ominously silent. The only clear that could be heard clearly was the slow and tempered footsteps of a brown-haired maiden of seventeen as she moved closer the grand staircase, the nexus point to all nine levels of the vast castle. The heavy front doors, which had allowed her inside and away from the cold of unending winter, were not locked, and when she did enter on her own accord, no blond greeted – or scolded – her.

Belle wanted to see blond-haired young man, Naruto, again. He was likely going to be her only friend in this dark and grim place; the place where she would stay until the days when cold winter replaced with warm summer. Sadly, as much as she'd hoped, there was no trace of the blond. Even looking around, it did not take her long to reach the bottom of the staircase from the entrance. Her room, the room she had been granted for the duration of her stay, was one level up from the ground level. Was it still there after her departure this morning?

Belle raised her fully gloved hand and eyed the crimson fabric for a prolonged moment. It was the same fabric that made up her magnificent and elegant gown. Needlessly to say, as a curious person, she was interested in how the magical garment could defy conventional logic and natural law of the physical world. Perhaps that was why it was called magical. If magic was not real then how could she explain his existence?

"Shall I return to my room?" Belle asked the glove. A mixture of hesitation and compliance was noted in her soft voice. Since she could not forsake her father to his death, her fate was sealed. Fighting him was not an option considering he could torture her aged father from a far without laying a single finger upon her. She did not wish to know her father had suffered due to her disobedience, and as such, she obeyed him as accordance to the promises she gave. Her body along with her wills – her sense of self – was no longer hers.

The deep voice of his did not come. He hadn't spoken to her from the moment she passed through the gate of the iron fence that surrounded the entire fortress. She pondered if he was ignoring her or simply that his 'consciousness' had somehow returned back to his body wherever it may be. The latter seemed more likely as she pondered more on it.

Belle rubbed her hands together for a full minute before ascending the steps to the upper level. She'd noted that he did not mind if she took thing to her own accord or speak her mind as long as they would not come in conflict with his as well. That alone had indicated he was not entirely heartless. His actions also reinforced her opinion.

" **It would be quite a loss to me if you die here in the snow, Belle,** " he had told her before the swirling streams of strings along the air swopped down and wrapped around her nakedness once more. She still couldn't quite figure out why sometime he'd used her actually name over 'princess'. There must a reason to why he did so, but whatever that reason was, it still eluded her. " **Follow my direction or you will be lost in this desolated place. The cold won't kill you under my protection, but hunger and thirst definitely will.** "

The demon, which he preferred to be called, implied her untimely death would be a loss in property. She didn't want to be known as something of the sort, but even so, he had to care sufficiently enough for his 'properties' in order to shelter and protect them from harm. He'd also allowed her adequate time to say her farewell to her father after helping her carrying him back into the carriage.

Belle smiled thinly at the thought as she reached the upper floor. That expression morphed into one of pure distress the moment her unclouded hazel eyes captured an unmoving body lying flatly against the reflective marble floor.

Not giving any thoughts or curiosities to how it was possible for the damages in the corridor to vanish completely in only a mere handful of hours, Belle rushed to his side and rolled his heavy frame over onto his back. There was no sign of external injury as far as she could tell with a quick examination. Her hand was about to touch his whiskered face to feel his temperature, but her delicate wrist was held in a bone-crushing grip.

 **– Beauty –**

Naruto snapped open his crimson eyes as his nine furry tails twitched and regained life. He rolled his slit eyes to the side and captured a distressful expression of the brown-haired girl. He looked down and saw his hand gripping around her wrist. He quickly let her wrist go as he did not wish to crush it by accident again. The people in this world were quite fragile, and with a little force, they break like a twig.

Belle held her hand in discomfort once it was freed. Her wrist was not broken this time, but it was still quite painful. Fortunately, the pain would pass soon as all physical traumas eventually did. If not, she was sure he would heal her again as she was his property or so to speak. "Are you…"

" **I am fine,** " Naruto interjected coldly and leered at Belle. His tails uplifted his body and placed it into an upright seated position. " **You should take care of yourself before worrying about others, princess.** "

"I will not show any concern for you next time," Belle retorted with irritation. She flinched when he gripped her hand again. She trembled in fright, but instead of what she thought he would do due to her outburst, he only rubbed her wrist lightly. It was in an almost caring manner.

" **Are you afraid of me?** " Naruto asked with a blank expression.

"Yes, I am," Belle answered truthfully while gauging his expression, but sadly, she was unable to discern anything useable.

" **As you should be,** " Naruto responded dryly and let the fragile wrist go. He then leaped off the ground in one fluid motion without any help of his tails before looking down at the brown-haired girl with hazel eyes. " **Are you going to sit here all day, princess?** "

"Of course not," Belle responded in a firm manner. She was about to get off the floor, but a single tail wrapped firmly around her slender waist and lifted her up into the air. She was then pulled towards the staircase as he was approaching it. "Can you please put me down? I can walk on my own."

" **I know you can, but this way is faster,** " Naruto responded as he jumped off the ledge with the load in the air. He smirked amusingly as he heard her shocked and fearful scream. Two of his tails surged down and pressed against the floor to slow their descent to a crawl. " **You can stop screaming and open your eyes now, princess.** "

Belle did as requested. "Please don't… don't do that…" she uttered as she placed hand upon her chest, feeling her heart trying to break out of her rib cage.

Naruto snorted. " **You are not in a position to demand anything.** "

With her hand still pressed upon her heaving chest, her hazel eyes dropped towards the floor. It wasn't a demand, but a polite request. He obviously wouldn't listen to what she had to say, but the way he had stated it was strange.

"Will I be one day?" Belle questioned in a low tone of voice.

" **Huh? Did you say something, princess?** " Naruto questioned as he glared at her, taking away her voice in the process. When no response came, he left the staircase area and entered a nearby corridor. He passed by several doors before stopping at one.

Belle had wandered enough room on the ground and first level to know most of them were completely emptied, devoid of all things like furniture. She couldn't make out anything inside the moment the door was opened. Instead, she was thrown right through the opened entrance. She was beyond shock that he would do something so reckless, but her shock turned into surprise when her body crashed against the surface of water, and she sank below it.

Once Belle pulled herself above the water, she gasped and coughed out the liquid. The total darkness of the room was expunged when glowing crimson lines ran across the four walls and ceiling in zigzagging fashions. Even with the provided illumination, she couldn't see several meters away due to the rising steam. Her gown was removed when the red threads they were made of unwoven, shrank and wrapped themselves around her wrists, ankles and neck to something akin to tight bracelet.

Belle jerked back when she noticed something surged towards her beneath the watery surface. As soon as it latched onto her waist, she knew what it was. While she was being pulled along the water towards its owner beyond the obscuring fogs, she instinctively covered chest with an arm. The mist parted and streamed around her body as she passed them by. Eventually, the ledge of the pool could be seen along with a fairly muscular and very naked young man.

Belle was fuming, but refrained from shouting at him. She would enjoy the much needed bath after a few days of travel, but sadly, the pleasure she could have had turned into a shocking ordeal. She was thrown into the pool without a word of warning before dragging across it like some kind of ragdoll.

Taking a few deep breaths, Belle managed to calm herself with a few quick splashes. She then brushed her wet brown hair along with several chestnut colored strands to one side of her shoulder with a free hand before allowing the same hand to join with the one around her chest. She proceeded to eye him for a couple of seconds afterward. "You could have told me what you wanted me to do."

" **You would take far too long and too hesitatant,** " Naruto responded nonchalantly as he eyed her face then lowered to see her chest. " **Do you think you are beautiful, Belle?** "

Aside from him using her actual name, the question had stunned her. It was too blunt, too direct, and perhaps, too bizarre. Everyone knew her believed she was beautiful, but no one – including her father – had ever asked if she thought she was beautiful. In fact, no one had truly asked what she thought about anything. "I… think I am."

" **There's no need to be modest. Simple yes or no would suffice,** " Naruto pointed out.

A prolong handful of second passed as Belle stared at him thoughtfully. "Yes," she said confidently.

His expression remained unchanged. " **If that's the case, then why do you hide it?** "

Belle was a bit confused. She wasn't sure what he meant by his question. "I don't understand."

Naruto arched an eyebrow and pulled her much closer to him. With half an arm's length in between, he placed his hand upon her arms and pulled her hands away to reveal what they were hiding.

Unable to stop him from doing so, Belle immediately tried to sink herself into the comfortably heated water, but the tail wrapped around her waist had prevented her from doing so.

" **Are you so ashamed of your beauty to the point that you must cover it up by any mean? If it was up to me, I would have you display your beauty whenever possible,** " Naruto asked, and a devious grin was plastered upon his face. " **Oh wait, it is up to me.** "

Belle widened her eyes. "No… please don't," she protested rather weakly. Sadly, from her experience thus far, her opinions seemed to not matter when he made up his mind about what he wanted her to do. She gripped his tail under the surface tightly and looked directly at him. "Please don't make me."

Naruto matched her gaze and dropped the grin completely. " **Beauty should be shown for everyone to enjoy, not hide away like it some kind of curse.** "

"But it's indecent…" Belle uttered.

" **Indecent? There's no one here except me,** " Naruto snorted hastily.

With the comment, Belle thought he must have made a mistake. He apparently didn't count the blond-haired servant. She'd assumed Naruto to be a servant of sort, and she was about to ask but noticed his choice of wordings. He simply said only him. Did that mean she, who was with him half submerged in the steamy water, was not a person in his eyes? The answer saddened her greatly.

Naruto could feel the negative emotions emanating from Belle. That brought a smile to his features. He then brought her ever closer to him. She tried to stop the closure of the gap by pressing her hands upon his well-toned chest. Her fingers could feel the rippling muscles beneath the surface. They also felt many gashes. It was not the first time she saw him naked, and even as briefly that first time was, she did not see any scars. He must have acquired them since yesterday.

"Are you hurt?" Belle asked with all sincerity and concern in her town.

What she had asked stopped Naruto from pulling her any closer. His deep crimson eyes stared into her hazel for a very long second before shaking his head mildly. " **You do know that I'm going to rape you, right?** "

"Yes, I know," Belle responded softly as she slowly vacated her hands from his chest. What he was truly asking about was something else entirely. The answer was still the same, however.

" **Hmm… tell me about your fiancée, Belle,** " Naruto asked with a small frown. He then pondered deep and hard why he had bothered to ask something of the sort. Whoever her fiancée was did not matter in the end.

For a couple of minutes, Belle did not know what to say. She was thinking the same thing. Why did it matter who her betrothed was in the end? For her father, she had given up everything that she was and would be.

"Gaston is…" Belle took more time than necessary to answer him, describing her fiancée as one of the most handsome, prosperous and popular she had ever meet.

" **Basically you have told me nothing that I couldn't see for myself,** " Naruto responded after she was done. His frown deepened when she appeared to be oblivious. " **If you can answer me these questions truthfully, I will let you go here and now. I will return you to your father and let you live the rest of your life with your fiancée.** "

Belle was surprise at his offer. Was there some sort of unseen string attached? She tried to find it, but none could be found. "You would…?"

" **Yes, it's a promise,** " Naruto replied with a nod. **"What is his passion? What is his goal? What is his ambition? What is his dream?** "

"His passion is…" Belle began confidently. She tried to recall what his passion was, but her mind came up emptied. Now that she thought about it, her betrothed had never truly told her anything about himself, only he knew what his passion, his goal, his ambition, and his dream were. All she knew of him was all she saw and seen for herself from the outside. He could be away from home for months on one of his many voyages, thus the time they had spent together barely amount to what ones might had considered as true coupling. Her hazel eyes widened as she realized the painful truth. Did she truly know her future husband?

"I don't know. I… really don't know," Belle sobbed as she dropped her head and slopped her shoulders.

Naruto allowed the brown-haired a handful of seconds before raising her head with his fingers upon her chin. " **Did you, the person known as Belle, really accept the marriage on your own will?** "

"… No," Belle whimpered with tears. She did not truly accept the proposed marriage out of love or even for herself. It simply was for her father since he wanted her to have a good place after he was gone. She wanted him to be happy so she accepted.

His crimson eyes twitched when he felt a plethora of emotion conflicting inside her. She truly did not know what she wanted in life. Had she lived entirely for her father's sake? Regardless what she was feeling, he had a promise to uphold. " **It looks like you lose, princess, so let's us continue.** "

Belle wrapped her hands together, trying to stop them from shaking as her body was pulled closer. Her perky breasts were pressed lightly against his bare chest. Her face was directly in front of his, allowing her to feel every breaths he exhaled washing over her nose and lips. "Will it hurt?"

" **Yes, at first, but it is quiet enjoyable afterward,** " Naruto responded with a smile. His tails wrapped around her arms and legs slowly and carefully.

"Please… I don't want to be held down," Belle requested, and for the first time, he granted it without countering it with something else.

 **– To be continued –**

* * *

You know… I wouldn't get up and go to work for a shitty amount of money. It's just not really worth it and I have plenty of jobs I could choose. The same can be said with stories since reviews are currencies on here. I wouldn't bother publishing a new chapter knowing I would get shitty amount of feedbacks, and I have plenty of other stories I could work on. For the last chapter's feedback, you should already know what is going to happen right after the next chapter (climax), right?


	22. Beauty (12)

**Forbidden Fables (NarutoxDisney)**

 **Disclaimer:** This story is a work of fiction. All the characters, called names and places mentioned belong to their respective owners.

Alright, let me make this clear. Naruto is 15 physically. His body does not age. It's one of the plot points somewhere in arc 11 or 12. He is currently 28 mentally. The timeline is somewhere just before his return to village of hidden leaves after his time training with Jiraiya. Naruto in this story is portrayed to be far more powerful than his cannon counterpart, and this is him without relying on the corruptive chakra of Kurama.

* * *

 **=[Beauty]=  
12**

A marvelous galleon, painted in black and white with a clear outline of silver, sailed gracefully along the oscillating wave and into the crowded harbor while the brown-haired young boy watched attentively with quite a few people. It had finally returned from its long voyage from Arendelle, a kingdom that lay on the other side of the world, which it had departed more than a couple of months ago for.

The majority of those who had prospered in the booming port town knew the unusual captain of such fine seafaring vessel as it docked and anchored into its special reserved spot along the pier. Most of merchants had owed an enormous debt – materialistic or otherwise – to the man, and if they somehow did not, they would still pay the upmost respect whenever in his presence. The reason was quite simple. Before his arrival onto the secluded sandy shore – where a single abandoned cottage resided – almost a decade ago, there was no lively port town let alone one of the most prominent trading hubs.

While the magnificent ship began unloading its acquired goods along with a few important passengers, the young boy of twelve looked up at the grey-haired old man, who stood by his side. "What kind of name is Nexus?"

Nexus was an odd name, but it was the name of the captain, who had been said to have sailed beyond the boundary of the world, visiting countless monarchs from distant and unheard lands, exchanging exotic and priceless gifts for their royal supports and favors.

Such exchange also occurred in the kingdom the young boy was born in. His King, the ruler of Ulstead, would have died a broken man if the Queen had passed away in her delirium. The silver-haired and silver-eyed captain offered a magical remedy that could cure any form of illness, thus allowing King Hubert to bring the life and vigor back into his dying wife. Since then, the rejuvenated Queen had begot many more son and daughters; beautiful princesses and wised princes. Sadly, it had created great stir among the nobles. They had different opinion on which of the princes should be the future King.

"Nexus is someone you must be acquainted with, my prince," the old man responded in an almost inaudible tone of voice. He then mentally scolded himself for revealing such information to whoever may be ear dropping on their conversation. "Pardon me, young lord."

"Philip," Philip corrected. It was his given name. Since the name was quiet a common name within town, there was no reason for him to create a new alias even though he was being hunted by his brothers and sisters for the sin of parricide. In a single evening, he lost everything including his loving mother, father, and eldest brother – the late crowned prince. They were all struck down by the poisonous hand of death in his personal chamber, leaving him stunned and speechless.

"Philip," the old man acknowledged with a firm nod. He smiled thinly at the boy he had raised and loved like his own son. There was no doubt in his mind whether the boy would commit such a detestable and unforgiveable crime. "I believe he could be the only person that can help you in your endeavor to clear your name… now, if only we could speak to him in private."

"Can he really?" Philip pondered before pursing his lips mildly. He was doubtful. He and the only person he trusted after the late King and Queen had traveled the greatness of the sea by way of a merchant ship; a way which ran along one of the lesser used trading routes. All was to seek help and support from a single man. What could a single man do for him?

"Yes, he can help you in many ways," the old man replied confidently. "Please do not judge the book by its cover. But I must admit in his case that it's difficult not to judge him based on his strange appearance alone."

Philip had never seen Nexus before, but he fully trusted his guardian on the matter. He was also far too young to know what he should do when all the evidences had pointed at him. Even if he could stay away from the executioner's blade, he did not wish to be locked up in a dark and cold dungeon for the rest of his days so if there was a chance he could clear his name and find the one responsible for the atrocities, he would take it.

Unfortunately, when they arrived to the port town, they learnt that gaining a formal appointment with Nexus was far more difficult than they had initially thought. Not only the silver-haired man was always away on his venture, no amount of gold or promises of prestige could garner any useful information.

"Let us go quickly," the old man said and began pushing through the crowd in order to reach the ship when the silver-haired man appeared on top of the wooden ramp. The crowd obviously pushed him back before shouting at him. While they were arguing, there was a small gap between their legs for someone of the prince's size to squeeze through.

Philip took the provided chance. As he reached the end of the bodily tunnel by crawling, he jerked his body upward in order to reach full height once more. In doing so, his head bumped against a golden-haired girl, who was approaching from his blind spot. They both fell forwards at an awkward angle, but like a graceful angel, she spun her body to the side as his stubby legs managed to tangle themselves. Her slender, feminine, yet strong hand wrapped around his shoulder while upper back pressed against her arm. He blinked as he stared up into those violet eyes belonging to a girl who was three years younger than he was.

"Thank you," Philip uttered sheepishly.

"I think you meant to say you're sorry first," Aurora responded with a smile. He did bump into her after all. When the silly boy did not respond in a timely manner, she removed her hands in one fluid motion, dropping the load flatting onto his back against the ground.

Phillip groaned in pain as he rolled over his shoulder and pulled himself off the earth. He was speechless when he saw how ensnaring her sweet smile was. Who was she? What her name? How could her frame support his weight? Was she betrothed to anyone presently? The last one was a joke, but there were so many questions he wanted ask her.

Philip looked up as he reached full height, but found she was no longer standing nearby. He spun around and faced the direction of the galleon to see her moving away. Her glimmering golden hair and elegant pink dress swayed and flicked enchantingly with each step she took.

"Wait," Philip called out and outreached his hand after an accelerated dash. The moment he placed it on her shoulder, she gripped it and spun around before pulling him towards her. He groaned in pain as he was thrown over her shoulder before his back crashed against the hard ground.

"Only father may touch me," Aurora said in a threatening voice. That outburst would have produced an outrageous misunderstanding among the crowd, but no one heard it dared to say or do anything. As she stood just above the boy's head, her pink dress followed in incoming direction of the breeze that came from behind her.

Phillip, who was only twelve, turning thirteen, did not really know about the opposite sex all that much, but he was sure they would have wear some kind of undergarment. His cheeked flushed with red as his brown eyes widened in the second that the edge of the dress hovered over his head, allowing him to see what truly lay beneath.

Aurora let out a small shriek and brushed her dress down with both of her hands. Her violet eyes flashed with a ring of crimson as she glared at him with fury. "You…!"

"I… I didn't see anything!" Phillip called out, but the front end of a slipper stomped onto his face before it repeated the action several more times. The last thing he heard before he blacked out from the pain was "Aurora."

"Aurora," Nexus called as he reached the bottom of the wooden ramp. When the nine year old girl did not hear his voice, he repeated with a slightly louder tone. "Aurora."

When Aurora heard her name, she abruptly stopped from inflicting any more facial injury on the brown-haired idiot. She tensed up as she cocked her head back to her father. "I'm… sorry. I shouldn't get upset, but… but he… he…" She dropped to the ground on her knees and sobbed.

That kind of display did not yield the result she wanted, however.

"Take the boy and tend his injury," Nexus said calmly and impassively before turning away from the girl and towards the town. His order would be carried out immediately by anyone who heard it, regardless whether they were his subordinate or not. Money and heritage could never buy that kind of authority and power.

"Father…?" Aurora uttered questioningly as Nexus walked away. She hastily got off the ground and ran after the man who – if she had bothered to revise her entire memory – had never once called her his daughter. "Father… I'm sorry. Please don't be mad. I will be graceful and kind, I promise."

"I am not mad, Aurora," Nexus responded as she walked along his side. He stopped moving and turned towards her as she faced and looked up him. He then placed both hands upon her shoulders, one on each side.

"You cannot change who you are deep down," he said. One of his hands removed from her shoulder and slid across to her neck, setting his fingers under the silvery metallic chain. Moving the hand towards him, a beautifully crafted glass ring that the chain bounded emerged from its safe spot under her dress. A few long seconds passed as he examined the glass ring in great detail. "Perhaps, it is time I should tell you who your parents are."

"I don't want to know about the father and mother who had left me," Aurora retorted and gripped the glass ring so she could return it back to its safe spot. The action she'd showed had contradicted her very statement. In all honesty, she did want to know about her biological parents as she knew Nexus was not them. Only a moron would not see the differences between their hair and eyes colors. Regardless, she still considered him as her father, who had raised her, taught her, showed her and loved her. The last one was debatable, however.

"Some other time then," Nexus responded with his usual calmness. Whether Aurora wanted to know or not did not bother him in the slightest. The path was already set and no matter what she did, she would not able to escape it. Sleeping beauty was her fate as it was written, but she probably wouldn't go to it without a fight. "Now, tell me, Aurora. Where is Gaston?"

 **– Beauty –**

Belle gasped, opened her eyes and jerked upright. Her delicate hands quickly wrapped around her body, feeling the soft and silky white sheets covering her. She shakily lifted them up in order to see what was beneath. A breath of relief escaped her lips when she was fully clothed. The last thing she remembered was passing out due to…

" **So you're finally up, sleeping beauty,** " Naruto said sarcastically in his normal dreadful voice before taking a sip from his steamy cup. He was seated by a small table. In his other hand was a book. He was obviously reading it until a few minutes ago. " **As much as I enjoy watching you sleep, I'm sure I'd enjoy the sin of flesh more.** "

Belle barely made out the demon since the room was quiet dark. There were crimson colored patterns glowing across the four walls, floor and ceiling. Heat and small amount of light radiated from them. She turned and looked outside the massive glass window to see the glimmering moonlight that managed to pierce the cloudy sky. It was still night time. She bit her lower lip light as she returned her gaze back to the demon.

"I will not pass out again," she said promisingly. Her rosy cheeks shifted into a light shade of red as she remembered the overwhelming pleasure overriding her senses. It was something she had never felt before. It was exhilarating to say the least.

" **There is no hurry, princess,** " Naruto responded with a smile. He got off his seat and approached the bedside before giving his hand towards her in an inviting gesture. " **The sun will rise soon.** "

It was not an offer or even a request. It was simply a statement. Belle would like to see the sunrise, but it was not possible considering the storm of cloud had never dissipated since its manifestation a decade ago. Nevertheless, she raised her hand and placed it upon his with no discernable hesitation.

Naruto mused inwardly as the brown-haired girl got off the bed and stood before him. Her hand was still placed upon his. He smiled and tapped the fingers of his other hand lightly at the center of her bosom, earning a small flinch in response. The nervousness she displayed vanished as quickly as it had appeared. The crimson gown unraveled immediately, revealing her entire body. Her hazel eyes remained fixated on his as the strands reworked and reformed into new attire. It was a design she had never seen before.

Belle raised her other hand to examine the long and wide sleeve. She then pressed the hand upon her mid-section, feeling the tightness of the sash.

" **It's called a Kimono. One of many type of dresses for you to wear,** " Naruto explained. He then led her towards the corner of the room, where a small table with a rectangular mirror on top. He did not need to tell her to seat for her to do so. The nearby crimson lines glowed brighter, allowing her to see herself in the reflection. He placed her hand upon the table while his tails spread out to both sides. They came together as he brushed her brown hair.

Belle was amazed at his beautician skill in the minutes that went by as she sat there, watching every little changes made to her reflection by his meticulous hands and tails. She was even more astonished that with a little refinement, her natural attractiveness was accented several folds. She couldn't help but touched her pink lips before caressing her face to see if they were real.

Belle cocked her head towards him as he leaned his face to her side in order to see her in the mirror. He raised a brow before facing her directly.

" **Beauty,** " Naruto said. " **Not as great, but still is one.** " He moved closer to her face to examine her hazel eyes more closely. There was an odd red tint on it. He blinked once in surprise when her full lips actually pressed against his.

Belle jerked back immediately and lowered her head. Combining with what had happened in the pool last night and now, she was really lost in the moment. "I'm sorry… I thought..."

Naruto chuckled. " **Not everything is about that, Belle.** " He lifted her head so her hazel eyes could match his crimson rubies. They just stared at each other for a handful of seconds. In actual truth, Naruto was examining her eyes to understand why they had changed while Belle tried her best not to gaze too deeply into his. With each second passed, her heart thumped more fiercely as her cheeks flushed with more blood.

" **Hmmm…** " Naruto mumbled as he let her chin go abruptly. He stood upright and brushed his blond hair while in deep thought. He had no idea what effect it might had on her, but in the end, it did not matter since he could probably fix it.

In contrast, Belle panted heavily when he let go of her chin. The heat she felt might be the tightness the sash around her waist and lower chest. Yes. It must be that, she told herself.

" **Belle,** " Naruto said.

"Yes," Belle responded and jerked off the seat.

Naruto chuckled. " **I need your help with something. I mean, come with me.** " They both left the room and headed down the corridor towards the opposite wing of the fourth level. He did not speak to her throughout the whole time, but every now and then the rubbed his temple and shook his head as if he was in discomfort.

As the both of them stood before the two heavy iron doors, Belle tensed up. She hoped it was not some kind of dreadful torture device within the room. He did imply he would enjoy something of the sort.

Naruto chuckled when seeing her distressed expression. He realized he had chuckled more than his fair share of the day so he coughed. " **I need you to sort the stuff inside while I deal with a problem,** " he said and pushed opened one of the heavy door. He then ushered her through before closing it.

Belle widened her eyes in shock and surprise at the numerous rows and rows of bookshelves. There must be tens of thousands of books housed within this very room. A lot of books were also scattered around the floor as if someone was looking for something among them. How many of these she had never read or heard about?

After she checked several shelves, Belle had to restrain herself from shrieking in excitement once her mind estimated the total numbers. She then recalled what he wanted her to do in this room. "Sort them…?" That sounded easy enough. Since the books had simply shoved into random slots without any coherence and logical system, she would just have to read through each one and restack them. It would take a long time, but at least, it would be immensely enjoyable.

Meanwhile, Naruto managed to leave the corridor and reach two levels up before collapsing on the floor as his consciousness was forcibly pulled into the mindscape. He growled in annoyance while walking across shattered sewage. The blond he stopped in front of was seated in a meditated position before the murky cage.

" **Are we going to do this again, Na-ru-to? Nothing good will come of it, you know."**

Naruto, the one that was sitting on the floor, snapped open his oceanic blue eyes and glared angrily at his counterpart. He flipped upright and clenched his fist tightly. "I'm going to beat you to a pulp."

" **Only beat me to a pulp? That's a half ass job,** " the crimson eyed Naruto responded critically. " **If you don't come at me with all you have. I'm going smack you around again.** "

"I'm not going to lose to you," Naruto asserted as the ground under his feet shook heavily. Dozens of chakra chains erupted upward from beneath before spiraling into each other to form some kind of metallic tendril.

" **That's what you said this afternoon,** " the demon responded dryly as nine of his tails swayed left and right. "A **re you in the business of making empty threat?** "

"Shut up," Naruto roared as he vanished from his spot in a burst of speed. The demon, which seemed to be half asleep shrugged and vanished from its spot as well.

As soon as their powerful fists collided, the entire chamber shook heavily. The generated shockwave washed over the room, blasting everything that was not held down including broken pieces of the cage. Not a fraction of a second had passed when nine tails collided against nine metallic tendrils, forcing the room to collapse around them.

 **– To be continued –**

* * *

8 (+1) chapters left. Unfortunately, this story is on pause. If you forgot to write something in the previous chapters (all of them) then you should go back and do it. I will check the number again next week. If it's still garbage then I'll just put this on hiatus.


End file.
